Matrimonio Borrascoso
by dany16
Summary: ADAPTACION Quería tenerla a su lado y en su cama... hasta que le diera un hijo. Hermione Granger jamás creyó que se casaría con un millonario egocéntrico, y menos con uno tan increíblemente guapo como Draco Malfoy. Pero después de un noviazgo relámpago y tres apasionados meses de matrimonio, Herms descubrió que Draco se había casado con ella sólo porque quería tener un hijo.
1. Chapter 1

Quería tenerla a su lado y en su cama... hasta que le diera un hijo.

Hermione Granger jamás creyó que se casaría con un millonario egocéntrico, y menos con uno tan increíblemente guapo como Draco Malfoy. Pero después de un noviazgo relámpago y tres apasionados meses de matrimonio, Herms descubrió que Draco se había casado con ella sólo porque quería tener un hijo.

Desesperada por escapar del humillante engaño que era su matrimonio, Herms pidió el divorcio... pero él se negó a dárselo.

**Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling.**

Prólogo

— ¡HECHO!

Hermione Granger se puso derecha. El sol lucía en el cielo azul y ella apoyó las manos sucias en las redondas caderas. Las macetas estaban perfectamente colocadas alrededor del jardín. La antigua fuente de piedra había sido restaurada espléndidamente y el agua creaba una música preciosa. Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de aquella noche. Herms había terminado su primer encargo importante como paisajista gracias al apoyo de Amanda, su mejor amiga del mundo muggle. Pensando en ella, sonrió. Era una amistad inusual, todo el mundo lo había dicho, la nerd y la delicada belleza rubia. Pero había funcionado. Después del instituto, Amanda se había convertido en modelo y había llevado una vida realmente glamurosa. Mientras Herms después de Hogwarts se alejó del mundo mágico, había estudiado paisajismo. Cuando Amanda se había enamorado y casado con un magnate, Herms se había alegrado mucho por ella. Tres meses después de la boda, un frío día de primavera, Amanda la había llamado.

— ¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones bien pagadas? Cristos ha comprado una villa estupenda justo a las afueras de Atenas. La casa es perfecta, pero los jardines son un desastre, especialmente el patio. Me gustaría algo morisco. ¿Quieres aceptar el encargo? Cristos dice que el dinero no es un problema —dijo con una risita entrecortada—. Haría todo lo que fuera para complacerme.

Al día siguiente, Herms iba a regresar a Inglaterra con un buen cheque y la esperanza de tener por lo menos un par de respuestas a los anuncios que había puesto en la prensa antes de marcharse. Mientras se volvía para controlar una vez más el sistema de riego, se dio cuenta de que la puerta que separaba el patio del limonar estaba abierta. Hizo una mueca y apartó unas plantas para así conseguir una vista perfecta de aquel monumento. Ninguna otra definición hubiera sido más apropiada para calificar al hombre que estaba paseando por el patio. Él también llevaba ropa informal. Unos vaqueros gastados y una vieja camiseta negra.

«Un hombre de la zona que busca trabajo», pensó ella mientras se acercaba.

Pero, a diferencia de los adolescentes que había contratado para que la ayudaran, aquel hombre parecía mayor. Más o menos de unos veintitrés años.

Aquellos ojos fascinantes querían preguntarle algo y Herms tuvo que tragar saliva mientras se justificaba con genuina sinceridad, reconociendo como su antiguo compañero del Colegio.

No parecía decepcionado. Sonrió. El efecto fue electrizante. De repente, un sudor frío apareció sobre el labio superior de Herms.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?

— Herms —contestó ella rápidamente—. Hermione Granger. Paisajista

A Hermione nunca le había gustado su nombre y todavía se acordaba bien de cuando a los tres o cuatro años su madre había intentado vestirla de rosa por sus cumpleaños. Se había puesto rígida como un palo, gritando porque no quería ponerse algo tan cursi. Ella adoraba a sus padres y siempre había estado con un libro. Con el tiempo, su madre se había hecho a la idea de tener una hija que disfrutaba de la lectura que del maquillaje, permanentemente con un libro y con unos rizos indomables. Y la quería más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

— ¿Así que en donde están tus guarda espaldas, Potter y Weasley?

Aquellos ojos sexys vagaron por su cuerpo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Herms tembló mientras él levantaba la vista y se encontraba con sus ojos. En sus veintidós años de vida, ningún hombre había desencadenado tal reacción en ella. Se puso rígida.

En aquel momento, él bajó la mirada hacia sus labios entreabiertos mientras Herms consideraba aquella pregunta con cierta sospecha. Su voz atractiva parecía insinuar algo más.

—no creo que te importe, pero nos alejamos cada uno siguió con su vida después del colegio.

Herms se relajó. Sólo había sido una pregunta cordial. En el colegio había tenido un a sus dos amigos varones. Había sido la mejor amiga de ellos. Pero nunca había tenido novio. Ni ningún amigo suyo la había elegido como chica especial. La habían tratado como a cualquiera de ellos, le pedían su opinión y debatían cosas, pero siempre habían elegido novias coquetas que podían sonreír con afectación y reírse tontamente.

Su voz se fue apagando. Confusa, notó que él no parecía escucharla. ¿Le habría preguntado acaso lo primero que se le había ocurrido sólo para que ella siguiera hablando? Había empezado otra vez con el lento, inquietante inventario de su cuerpo, sin apartar los ojos de sus piernas. Apretando las rodillas, como para protegerse del instinto perverso de abrirlas y mover las caderas más cerca de aquel cuerpo magnifico, Herms decidió librarse de él. Sus palabras surgieron roncas, con un tono de voz irreconocible.

—¿Perdón, desea algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Él se acercó un poquito más y levantó de forma imperceptible los anchos hombros. Herms se preguntó cuál podría ser la sensación al acariciar aquella piel pálida.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. La sonrisa de él la hizo temblar. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir así... ¿Así cómo? ¿Así de expectante? Herms tragó saliva.

—Pienso que es momento de buscar un poco de sombra —dijo él.

Y, con una caricia leve, retiró un mechón de pelo húmedo de la frente.

—Está demasiado acalorada —dijo con una mirada pícara—. Nos vemos.

«Ya... », pensó Herms, feliz de haberse librado de su presencia perturbadora mientras se dirigía hacia el fresco interior de la villa. Su piel estaba todavía temblando donde él la había tocado suavemente.

«El típico machista», pensó furiosa.

La mayoría de los empleados ocasionales de la obra habían actuado de la misma manera. No habían perdido oportunidad de pavonearse cuando habían tenido una mujer al lado. Ella había sido capaz, además sin ningún esfuerzo, de ignorarlos. ¡Ella no flirteaba! Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Y tampoco quería saber cómo se hacía. No tenía ninguna práctica. Pero con aquel desconocido había sido diferente La había hecho sentir incómoda. Tenía una dosis extra de carisma, decidió mientras llegaba a sus maravillosas habitaciones. Una dosis que le hacía irresistible.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de jugar a aquel juego. ¡De ninguna manera! Probablemente, él actuaría así con cualquier mujer de menos de noventa años. «Así que ¡despierta!», pensó.

Después de haberse quitado la ropa de trabajo, se dirigió hacia la ducha e intentó olvidarse de él. Con poco éxito, admitió con irritación.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Los invitados muy glamurosos vagaban desde el bufé a los jardines con copas de vino en las manos mientras comentaban en voz baja la belleza de las plantas que Herms había elegido. Las rosas, por su perfume, y el jazmín, por su olor dulce. Amanda y Cristos, gracias a Dios, la habían presentado como la creadora de aquella exuberante maravilla y Herms tenía los dedos cruzados confiando en que algunos de los invitados se acordaran de ella a la hora de reformar sus jardines.

Amanda, con un vaso de vino blanco en la mano, se sentó cerca de ella en un banco de piedra. Herms necesitaba descansar después de haber contestado a miles de preguntas sobre paisajismo.

—Es perfecto. Todos están impresionados. Podrías conseguir al menos uno o dos encargos.

—¡Eso espero! —le contestó ella con una sonrisa amplia—. Me encantaría trabajar aquí otra vez. ¡Me he enamorado de este país! Y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente el que hayas pensado en mí.

—¿Y en quién si no? —a Amanda le salieron unos hoyuelos en las mejillas—. Escúchame, si te ofrecen un encargo, cobra el máximo. Esta gente pertenece a la alta sociedad, tiene un montón de dinero y le gusta pagar. ¡Ofréceles un precio rebajado, se molestarán y no se dignarán a contratarte!

—¡Me acordaré de esta pequeña nota de cinismo!

Herms bebió un traguito de vino y se quitó el flequillo de los ojos, mientras su mirada iba de un grupo a otro. Las mujeres hablaban con discreción de las joyas o de la ropa de las demás.

Herms ni siquiera había intentado competir en aquella ocasión. ¿Cómo hubiese podido? No era esbelta y su vestuario era escaso. Así que se había puesto el único vestido que había llevado de casa: un vestido azul, sencillo pero presentable.

En el mismo instante en el que reconoció a Draco, deseó no haber tenido un aspecto tan normal.

Era claramente uno de aquellos tipos muy ricos con los que su amiga se mezclaba después de haberse casado con uno de la buena sociedad. Toda la atención de él estaba concentrada en una belleza morena y delgada que se agarraba a su brazo como una lapa.

—¡Ay! Otros que llegan tarde... Será mejor que me vaya a desempeñar mi papel de anfitriona.

Amanda se levantó y Herms, no pudiendo evitarlo, preguntó:

—¿Quién es la chica que esta con Draco Malfoy?

—Es guapísimo, ¿verdad?

Amanda se alisó la falda y se rió.

—La mujer que está agarrada a él es Pansy, una pariente lejana, creo, y parece que se van a casar pronto. ¡Por lo tanto considérate avisada!

«¡Fenomenal!», pensó Herms. De todas formas el aviso había sido inútil. El haberlo visto en su entorno había sido el jarro de agua fría que necesitaba porque, a pesar de las buenas intenciones, no había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza. Su forma de mirarla, el interés sensual que había demostrado por ella y... ¡ese cuerpo!

Tuvo que quitarse de la cabeza la idea absurda de que él podría ser el hombre que le hiciera romper su voto de castidad. Un voto que había hecho porque su trabajo representaba algo mucho más importante que cualquier aventura. Además, era la única manera de demostrarle a su madre que una mujer no necesitaba un hombre en su vida. Aun así no pudo ignorar la llegada de Draco y su acompañante. Ni la mano que, libre del abrazo de Pansy, se levantó en un gesto de saludo dirigido a ella... Sonrojada, Herms se negó a contestar e intentó esconderse entre las sombras. La última cosa que quería o necesitaba era que él se acercara o la humillara recordándole su estatus y como se llevaban en el colegio.

Herms se sintió avergonzada e incómoda cuando los ojos de Draco siguieron buscándola.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Herms. ¡Ya estaba bien! ¡No tenía la intención de quedarse allí sentada, como un animal paralizado por el miedo, mientras un hombre la miraba fijamente! Con torpeza, se puso de pie y se dirigió bruscamente hacia su habitación para preparar tranquilamente la maleta para el viaje de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Había empezado a hacerse de noche cuando Herms aparcó su vieja furgoneta al lado del chalet de piedra. Era un hogar muy acogedor, a pesar de que, en su niñez, sus padres y los cuatro hermanos hubiesen estado muy apretados.

«Demasiado acogedor tal vez», pensó con ironía. Sólo Adam, el hermano mayor, se había ido después de haberse casado dos años atrás. Anne y él habían sido muy afortunados al conseguir un piso de protección oficial en una urbanización cercana. Su hermano tenía un trabajo como guarda forestal que le permitía ocuparse de su mujer, un niño que empezaba a andar y dos mellizos en camino. Sam y Ben todavía vivían allí. Su negocio de horticultura y de productos ecológicos para bares y hoteles de la zona no les permitía vivir solos. Además no parecían estar demasiado interesados en dejar atrás la comida de su madre y el servicio de lavandería. Con veintitrés años, ella también debería haber dejado el nido para dar un respiro a su madre. Y lo haría en cuanto el negocio empezara a funcionar. Había destinado los beneficios de su encargo en Grecia a nuevas herramientas, a mejorar las prestaciones de la furgoneta y a una campaña de publicidad más extensa. La que había hecho anteriormente en la prensa local sólo había generado una solicitud para la reforma de un pequeño jardín en un pueblo cercano. Los clientes, que se habían mudado hacía poco tiempo, querían lo de siempre. Un cenador, una zona para jugar, espacio para una mesa y césped.

Un encargo aburrido, que había terminado en cinco días. Y no había nada más en proyecto.

A pesar de su natural optimismo, Herms se sentía deprimida. Cerró la furgoneta y se dirigió hacia la puerta posterior, que daba a la cocina, el sitio más acogedor de la casa. Su madre estaría trabajando, preparando la cena para cuando los hombres volvieran con un hambre canina. Normalmente los viernes por la noche había pastel de carne. Ella prepararía las verduras de acompañamiento. Con una amplia sonrisa, su madre tenía otras cosas que hacer que mirar su cara larga, Herms abrió la puerta y la sonrisa desapareció. Se quedó boquiabierta y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Estaba sentado a la enorme mesa de la cocina, tomando un té y comiendo los dulces que su madre le había ofrecido. Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

El día después de la llegada de Draco a Inglaterra lucía un sol estupendo de primavera. Los ojos azules de ella se entornaron mientras lo miraba pasear tranquilamente en el bosque. Llevaba unos estrechos vaqueros y una camisa informal que se ajustaba a sus anchas espaldas. Parecía dominar el entorno. A pesar de la belleza del paisaje, ella sólo tenía ojos para él.

La noche anterior se había quedado a cenar, integrándose fácilmente en la familia. Había explicado cómo la había reconocido en Atenas gracias a un amigo común. Luego, estando en Inglaterra por un viaje de negocios, había pensado acercarse para verla. Aquella mañana había aparecido todo rebosante de energía y entusiasmo. Casualmente tenía un día libre, y le había propuesto explorar juntos la campiña inglesa. Había sugerido que fuesen todos a cenar a su hotel, borrando de un solo golpe la arruga inquisitiva de la frente de su madre.

Pero Herms seguía preguntándose el por qué.

¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo, un magnate podrido de dinero, con una novia estupenda tendría que mirar dos veces a una chica tan normal como ella? A pesar de no tener experiencia, no era tan ingenua como para no reconocer su interés sexual. Lo había registrado desde aquella primera vez en Atenas. Estaba preocupada porque se sentía atraída por él.

Dándose la vuelta, Draco la esperó mientras los latidos del corazón se le hacían más rápidos. Los rizos castaños le enmarcaban la cara a ella, sus labios sensuales estaban entreabiertos y él podía intuir aquel cuerpo exuberante debajo de la ropa. Ella representaba lo más lejano al tipo de mujeres que normalmente se le echaban encima. La testosterona le recorría el cuerpo. A pesar de ser un cínico respecto al género femenino, tenía que reconocer que nunca había sentido una atracción física tan fuerte. De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de vencerla. ¡Quería a Herms y la tendría! Estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

Herms estaba sin aliento a pesar de caminar a un ritmo tranquilo. «Seguro que es por él», pensó Herms con inquietud, y tembló mientras él le agarraba la mano y se la acercaba a los labios. El calor y la firmeza de su boca contra sus dedos le quitaron el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?

Herms necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Claro! —replicó ella.

Herms se dio cuenta que cruzar su mirada con aquellos espectaculares ojos grises había sido un gran error. Se le doblaron las rodillas y a la vez los pezones se pusieron erectos. Como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, Draco le puso las manos a la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Dividida entre lo que le decía su mente y lo que el cuerpo reclamaba, Herms tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Tengo que volver a Atenas en un mes y te llevaré conmigo. Como mi esposa.

Cuando Herms lo registró, se apartó bruscamente de él.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? Es una locura. —dijo casi chillando—. ¿Es ésta tu manera de conseguir acostarte con las mujeres? ¿Pedirles que se casen contigo?

Temblando, Herms sólo pudo balbucear mientras él la envolvía otra vez con sus brazos.

—Te he deseado en cuerpo y alma desde la que te volví a ver. Y si eso es estar loco, entonces me gusta. Esta noche, a la hora de la cena, pediré a tu padre permiso para salir contigo. Y luego haré todo lo que posible para que me aceptes.

—Estás completamente loco.

En respuesta, Draco, bajó la cabeza y la besó. Todas las preguntas molestas sobre por qué un tipo como él la había elegido como futura esposa desaparecieron durante unas cuantas horas.


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes y la idea principal pertenecen a Joanne.K Rowling.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Draco Malfoy caminaba inquieto por el pasillo de su suntuosa villa, situada a las afueras de Atenas. Tenía las manos cerradas en un puño y la ancha espalda rígida como si fuera un toro enfurecido a punto de embestir. Eleni, la más joven del personal de la casa, se arrimó contra la pared al acercarse él y sólo empezó a respirar normalmente cuando le vio bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Draco cruzó la amplia entrada. Las suelas de sus zapatos producían un ruido estridente al pisar el mármol. Finalmente, entró en las habitaciones de su tía.

—¿Lo sabías? le preguntó con voz aguda, lanzándole el papel arrugado que llevaba en el puño.

La miró, los grises de sus ojos se había oscurecido por la furia mientras los dedos pálidos de la hermana mayor de su madre alisaban aquella carta. Algunas palabras que Herms había escrito quemaban como ácido en su cabeza.

Nuestro matrimonio se ha acabado. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo para los papeles del divorcio.

¡Sólo tres meses juntos y ella había decidido que se había acabado! No le había dejado nada más que una nota encima de la almohada de la cama. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

—¡Deshonra el nombre de los Malfoy! —dijo Draco, con ojos llenos de desdén moviendo la cabeza tras la lectura de la carta.

Bellatrix dejó caer el trozo de papel encima de la mesita y meticulosamente se limpió los dedos con un pañuelo de seda.

—¡Eres tú quien ha deshonrado nuestro nombre eligiéndola como novia! —Prosiguió Bellatrix con una profunda falta de compasión—. Es una de esas caza fortunas que desde el principio tenía en mente un acuerdo de divorcio conveniente. Un precio demasiado alto para encima no haber conseguido tener un heredero.

Bellatrix se acomodó otra vez en el sillón y le despidió alcanzando con la mano su libro.

—No sabía que Herms se hubiese ido. No me he ganado su confianza y tampoco lo he deseado. Te aconsejo mirar en tu caja fuerte para ver cuántas joyas, de las que le regalaste, se ha llevado— añadió la tía para finalizar.

Con la boca rígida por el disgusto, Draco se levantó y se fue. No podía regañar a su tía por dar voz a lo que todo el mundo pensaba. En aquel momento, habría podido golpear a cualquiera que hubiese respirado en su presencia. En pocos segundos, estaba otra vez en su dormitorio abriendo los armarios y los cajones. Con el ceño fruncido, se puso a mirar aquella parte de la Acrópolis que se veía a lo lejos a través la ventana. Al parecer, Herms se había ido sólo con lo puesto, su pasaporte y un bolso como único equipaje. Todos los vestidos de marca y todas las joyas estaban allí. ¿Iría Herms, como había dicho su tía, a por el premio más gordo? ¿Un acuerdo de divorcio en el que ella se quedara con la mitad de su fortuna y por el que todo el mundo se reiría de él? Draco rechinó los dientes. «¡Ni muerto!», pensó.

Dale a un hombre en su orgullo y la cólera de los dioses descenderá sobre ti como justo castigo. ¿No le había dado absolutamente todo lo que una mujer pudiese desear? Una casa estupenda, fondos ilimitados, criados para complacer cada capricho, sexo fabuloso. ¿Había sido el deseo de ella una mera actuación? ¿El hacer el amor, una manera de tenerle contento y confiado mientras se escabullía y le pedía el divorcio? ¡Nadie podía hacerle eso a Draco Malfoy! ¡Nadie! Precipitadamente, llamó por teléfono a su secretaria para cancelar todas las reuniones de los tres días siguientes mientras metía algunas cosas en una maleta. Al acabar la conversación, tecleó el número del aeropuerto y, por fin, con la información necesaria, se puso en contacto con el piloto de su jet personal.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos cansados de Joan Ryan mientras ponía un poco de agua a calentar sobre la antigua estufa. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, había tomado muchísimo té. Había empezado otra vez a temblar. A pesar de todo, por el momento, tenía que olvidarse de sus problemas y ser compasiva. Justo después de que su marido Joe, que debería seguir las órdenes del doctor y descansar después del susto que le había dado el corazón, hubiera salido con los tres hijos, su yerno había llegado trayendo una noticia sorprendente: Herms lo había abandonado. Le había pedido el divorcio.

«No puede ser», pensó Joan con creciente agitación.

No podía entender de ninguna manera cómo aquel matrimonio había podido fracasar de tal manera y tan rápidamente. Su hija había estado radiante de felicidad mientras había pronunciado los votos en una pequeña iglesia parroquial, hacía sólo tres meses. Joe y ella estaban muy felices. Herms, que nunca había tenido novio, se había casado con un hombre de ensueño, rico y guapo. Sus padres adoraban la idea de que Herms por fin hubiese casado.

¡Y ahora eso!

Draco parecía agotado, como cualquiera que hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a tal choque. Había tenido que viajar desde Grecia y conducir hasta allí en un coche de alquiler. Quizás una buena taza de té... Joan se dio la vuelta y llevó la tetera hasta la mesa. Se dio cuenta de cómo Draco se había sentado en la silla de Joe, con las manos agarradas a la mesa.

—Me gustaría poderte ayudar —dijo Joan sintiéndose inútil—. De verdad que no lo puedo entender. Herms, en sus llamadas, nunca me ha dicho que algo fuera mal. Aunque, conociéndola, sé que no cuenta esas cosas. Herms es así. Siempre ha sido muy independiente —dijo con un suspiro, las manos le temblaban mientras tapaba la tetera con un paño para mantenerla caliente—. No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde la última llamada hace una semana. Y tampoco ha aparecido por aquí.

Con esfuerzo, Draco relajó las manos. Estaba claro que Joan no tenía idea de dónde podía estar Herms y parecía estar muy preocupada. Draco se olvidó de la rabia que tenía dentro. Le gustaban los padres de Herms, admiraba su capacidad de trabajo, su sinceridad y su amor por la familia. No podía decirles que su amada hija era una mujer astuta y una cazafortunas intrigante, que se había casado con él sólo por el dinero. Eso no se lo hubiera creído ni él, hasta aquel mismo día.

Desde la adolescencia, había aprendido a reconocer a primera vista aquel tipo de mujer. Habría apostado su vida a que Herms era una chica sincera, que le deseaba sólo por sí mismo y que, como él, también quería tener hijos. ¿Acaso se había vuelto débil desde el instante en que la había visto? La había deseado más que a cualquier otra mujer en su vida. Tenía la intuición de que ella era la única en la que podía confiar completamente. Pero, ¿había otra explicación? Hasta aquel día, su matrimonio había sido fantástico. Ningún enfado, sólo palabras tiernas y sonrisas. Ella había estado un poco más callada los últimos días, y cuando él le había preguntado qué le pasaba, sólo le había sonreído dulcemente y había asegurado que todo iba muy bien. Aquella respuesta había sido una verdad obvia y retorcida, porque todo había marchado según sus codiciosos planes. ¡No quería pensar así de ella! Pero al mismo tiempo, a falta de otras explicaciones, Draco tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad. Joan sacó una silla, se sentó y sirvió el té con mano temblorosa.

—Intente no preocuparse. Aparecerá. —Probablemente haya tomado un avión de línea regular y tardará bastante más que yo en llegar a Heathrow y luego aquí. ¿A qué otro sitio podría ir?

Había mirado el horario de todos los aviones al Reino Unido, suponiendo que ella habría ido a casa.

—¿Se le ocurre otro sitio?

Incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Joan dijo que no con la cabeza. El nudo se hizo más grande mientras Draco volvía a hablar, como para tranquilizarla.

—Aparecerá aquí, estoy seguro. Pero si llama antes de llegar os ruego que no le digáis que estoy aquí. Necesito hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas.

Luego, manteniendo un tono de voz gentil mientras intentaba domar su rabia de hombre traicionado, cubrió la mano de ella con la suya, porque estaba claro que Joan Ryan era una buena persona y que nada de aquello tenía que ver con ella.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Joan siempre pecaba de ser demasiado amable. Y no tenía ninguna intención de cargarle con sus problemas familiares, especialmente en aquel momento que estaba tan preocupado por la desaparición de Herms. Pero ya no podía parar el torrente de sollozos que la atormentaba. Su cariñoso yerno tomó una caja de pañuelos de la ventana, la puso delante de ella y le pasó una mano por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Joan? —le preguntó él.

Se había esperado una reacción de sorpresa y de dolor por el comportamiento de la hija, pero no de aquella magnitud.

—Dígame, a lo mejor la puedo ayudar.

Joan no pudo contenerse más y las palabras brotaron de su boca.

Era muy tarde. El taxista estaba gruñendo mientras subía por la carretera tortuosa. Herms, echada hacia delante, le indicaba la dirección.

—Un kilómetro más, siga recto por favor —dijo ella mientras el taxista tomaba el camino de la derecha en la bifurcación—. Le avisaré cuando lleguemos.

El viaje desde Grecia había sido una pesadilla. No quería pensar en la ruptura de su matrimonio, le dolía demasiado, y por lo tanto intentó concentrarse en los detalles de su viaje hacia la libertad. La salida se había retrasado dos horas. Cuando por fin había llegado a Heathrow, había tenido que esperar una eternidad en la cola para poder cambiar los euros en libras. Luego había ido a Euston, donde había tomado un café mientras había esperado el tren para Shrewsbury. Había llamado a casa para decir que estaba de camino y no fue hasta medianoche cuando, por fin, encontró un taxista dispuesto a llevarla hasta su casa.

Su madre parecía un poco rara por teléfono, a pesar de que Herms no le había dicho nada. Prefería esperar a verla cara a cara. Estaba segura de que sus padres se iban a poner muy tristes. Pensaban que había hecho un buen matrimonio. Y habría podido serlo. Ella había querido muchísimo a Draco. Hasta el punto de borrar de su mente la idea de que él se había casado con alguien muy por debajo de su estatus social. Las dudas habían reaparecido, lentamente pero de forma inexorable, cuando había vuelto a Atenas como su esposa. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ella nunca se dejaría utilizar. Nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado. ¿Acaso pensaba Draco que ella no tenía orgullo? ¿O que era demasiado estúpida como para descubrir la verdad? ¿Creía que estaba demasiado fascinada con su magnífico cuerpo y su manera de hacerle el amor, como para intentar descubrir sus razones? Mientras los faros del coche iluminaban la entrada del pequeño chalé de piedra, Herms dejó a un lado aquellas divagaciones sin sentido.

—Puede parar aquí —dijo al conductor.

Unas lágrimas de alivio volvieron borrosa su mirada. ¡Por fin en casa! Una vida nueva e independiente. Nunca más volvería a pensar en Draco Malfoy, salvo en lo referente a los papeles del divorcio. Se dirigió hacia la casa después de haber pagado al taxista. En la oscuridad total, tropezó con un coche desconocido aparcado al lado de los dos todoterrenos de su padre y de sus hermanos. Murmuró entre dientes mientras se inclinaba para frotar la piel donde le iba a salir un moretón. Oyó un portazo y, al alzar la vista, se encontró con la intimidante figura de Draco, que le impedía el paso.

—Súbete al coche.

Aquella orden le produjo un escalofrío en la columna. La mente de Herms estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso no había entendido su sencilla nota sobre la ruptura del matrimonio?

—No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo —dijo ella con un tono de indecisión en la voz—. Me voy a mi casa. Déjame pasar —esta vez un poco más decidida.

Él la tenía inmovilizada por los brazos y el roce de sus manos tenía todavía el poder de afectarla.

—Tu familia ya se ha ido a dormir. Lo hemos hablado y pensamos que lo mejor es que vengas a mi hotel. Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No! No hay nada que hablar —contesto Herms de mala manera.

Pero ella sabía que Draco tenía el poder de convencerla. A pesar de la intención de echarlo de su vida, sabía que para él resultaría fácil hacerla cambiar de idea.

—No me convencerás para que me vaya contigo.

—¿No? Llevo más de media hora metido en el coche esperándote y no me queda mucha paciencia —dijo con voz tranquila, casi de conversación normal—. Nunca he obligado a una mujer a hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero juro que, si te niegas a venir conmigo, tu familia se encontrará sin hogar a finales de mes. Tienes el poder de impedirlo. Es tu elección.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K Rowling

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Herms se acercó, con extrema reticencia, a la puerta del acompañante que Draco mantenía abierta. Ni la oscuridad podía esconder los duros rasgos de su cara. Tragó saliva. Aquélla era la primera vez que Herms tenía que enfrentarse a sus rudos modales. La primera vez que le enseñaba su verdadera naturaleza. El resto, la sonrisa, la dulzura, el calor y la indulgencia de los últimos tres meses, no habían sido más que una actuación, se dijo a sí misma con firmeza. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta abierta del coche y respiró hondo. En aquel momento, no lo estaba mirando, pero Herms era consciente de que estaba furioso y su helada mirada la estaba atravesando hasta quemarle la piel.

—Estoy esperando. A primera hora de la mañana, te traeré de vuelta a casa de tus padres. Te lo prometo. Hasta entonces, será mejor que crean que estamos intentando solucionar nuestros problemas.

—¿Por qué? Ya no son niños a los que tengamos que ocultar la verdad.

—Te lo explicaré, pero no aquí —dijo con la voz endurecida por la impaciencia.

La boca de Herms Se tensó en una expresión testaruda.

Acostumbrado a que cada uno de sus deseos fuera satisfecho inmediatamente, Draco no era un hombre paciente. Sin embargo, le había llegado el momento de aprender.

Ignorándolo, no sin dificultad, Herms consiguió concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Tenía dos opciones. Podía seguir con su idea original de entrar en la casa, despertar sus padres y preguntarles de qué demonios estaba hablando su prácticamente ex marido. ¿Cómo podía amenazarlos con quitarles la casa? Estaba diciendo tonterías, ¿verdad?

El único problema residía en que Draco no era una persona que amenazara a la ligera. Herms sintió un escalofrío. En su trabajo, tenía reputación de ser un hombre cruel. Todo lo que decía, lo hacía con convicción y pobre de quien le estorbara o de quien intentara engañarlo. Ella había visto ese lado de Draco, pero nunca pensó que lo iba a utilizar contra ella otra vez.

Escondido cuidadosamente, pero presente en su matrimonio, que había sido organizado con un único objetivo: obtener un heredero. Su fría crueldad se estaba poniendo de manifiesto claramente en aquel momento, y con resignación, optó por la segunda opción.

Se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero. El corazón le latía enloquecidamente. El cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ella tenía la obligación de complacer sus deseos ante la duda de que existiese alguna posibilidad que Draco pudiese cumplir su amenaza.

Hicieron el viaje hasta el pueblo en silencio. A diferencia del primer trayecto que había realizado aquella noche en taxi, Herms no tuvo que dar instrucciones a Draco en aquel laberinto de callejuelas. Él conducía extraordinariamente bien y tenía una memoria sorprendente. Recordaba el complicado recorrido desde la casa al hotel. Era el mismo en el que se había alojado cuando había ido allí tres meses atrás, cuando había iniciado su campaña para que Herms se casara con él.

Sin ningún deseo de recordar lo crédula e ingenua que había sido, Herms apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y se concentró en el presente. Su presencia tan inesperada estaba destrozándola. Si ella, que lo amaba tanto, había podido tomar una decisión razonable y lo había dejado. Si ella había podido romper el matrimonio, ¿por qué él no hacía lo mismo? Para él debería haber sido mucho más fácil, ya que nunca la había amado y sólo la había valorado por ser una madre en potencia.

Herms frunció el ceño mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta. Había creído sinceramente que, al descubrir su deseo de acabar con el matrimonio, Draco se iba a encoger de hombros e iba a pasar página. Un divorcio rápido, más sencillo aún por su decisión de no reclamarle nada. Después, llegaría otro matrimonio con una chica como ella, de familia de clase media, pero prolífica. Una mujer que no sería capaz de enfrentarse al grandioso imperio de los Malfoys cuando en un juicio le hubiesen quitado la custodia del niño.

Herms se sonrojó indignada. Había sido humillada. En todo aquel tiempo, tenía que haber caído en la cuenta, o por lo menos haber albergado alguna sospecha de sus verdaderos motivos. Los habría encontrado delante de sus narices si sus ojos los hubiesen querido ver.

Sin embargo, había respondido encantada a todas las preguntas de Draco y lo había informado de que ella pertenecía indudablemente a una familia numerosa. Su furtivo matrimonio y la falta de luna de miel tenían que haber levantado sus sospechas. Pero no había sido así.

Cuando Draco le había contado que tenía que estar en Atenas por razones de trabajo, le había asegurado que lo entendía perfectamente, diciéndole, como una tonta, que ella siempre estaría a su lado. Había estado demasiado cegada por el amor como para darse cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Mirando atrás, no podía creer que hubiera podido actuar de forma tan ingenua. ¿Cómo había podido pensar, por un solo momento, que aquel hombre tan guapo pudiera desear atarse de por vida a una chica normal y de origen humilde?

En el mismo momento en que Draco paró el coche en frente del hotel del pueblo, Herms se hizo una promesa. Si su retorcido marido intentaba hacerle cambiar de idea porque no quería esperar el tiempo necesario para tramitar los papeles del divorcio, entonces ella se opondría con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco salió del coche impaciente y caminó hasta la puerta del pasajero. La abrió de un tirón y le ordenó de salir. Tuvo que usar hasta la última pizca de autocontrol para evitar arrastrarla y ponerla de pie. En sólo veinticuatro horas, su cariñosa esposa se había trasformado en una desconocida fría como el hielo. Él no sabía por qué, a pesar de tener desagradables sospechas. Le estaba volviendo loco. ¡Nadie podía hacerle eso, ni siquiera su mujer! Como sintiendo su rabia a punto de explotar, Herms decidió moverse. Puso los pies en el suelo, salió del coche y se quedó mirando la fachada de madera del hotel. La luz de la entrada principal iluminaba su cuerpo. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una chaqueta ligera. En su rostro, había una expresión de rebeldía. Draco la agarró del brazo de mala manera y la llevó hacia la puerta principal. Si hubiese inclinado la cabeza, habría podido sentir temblar otra vez aquellos labios debajo de los suyos, sentirlos florecer para él. Eran las puertas del paraíso. A Herms le gustaba el sexo, mucho más de lo que él hubiera podido suponer. Pero, de ninguna manera, estaba dispuesto a consentirlo, ni en aquel momento ni en un futuro cercano. Aquel sería un justo castigo para ella.

El sexo quizás hubiera sido lo único en lo que su esposa no hubiera fingido. Las promesas solemnes habían sido pronunciadas con la mirada fija en el objetivo. Estaba seguro al noventa por cien. Herms había pensado invertir tres meses de su vida a cambio de un acuerdo que le habría permitido vivir lujosamente el resto de sus días. Lógicamente, aquello parecía el único motivo para entender lo que Herms había hecho, a pesar de que él hubiese intentado encontrar, sin ningún resultado, otra explicación. ¡No podía hacerle eso! Draco quitó la mano de su brazo como si aquel contacto fuese contagioso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Herms empezó a temblar mientras él se alejaba. Ella no había querido aquel enfrentamiento; se lo habían impuesto. Por lo tanto, no era tan raro que estuviese nerviosa. Había demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba rígido por la rabia. Y podía entenderlo. Era un hombre muy ocupado y muy impulsivo.

Amanda, en una de sus conversaciones telefónicas, le había revelado que Draco Malfoy la había interrogado para sacarle información sobre su familia. Tontamente, Herms se había emocionado ante aquella confesión que la había hecho sentirse tan especial. ¡Cómo odiaría haber perdido su precioso tiempo! Aunque tampoco había tenido que esperar mucho, pensó ella sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Cinco días después, con toda la información necesaria que había conseguido gracias a su ingenua amiga, Draco había utilizado todos su encantos para engatusarla y Herms había sucumbido a un estado de adoración incondicional. Seguramente, él consideraba aquellos meses de matrimonio como un imperdonable desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzos.

Seguramente, le habría costado mucho tratar a una persona de bajos recursos económicos como ella como si fuera una princesa. Tener que hacerle el amor para dejarla embarazada, pensando todo el rato en cómo librarse de su esposa para casarse por fin con su verdadera amada, debía de haberle enojado mucho. Lo había ocultado bien. Herms tenía que reconocerlo. Sin embargo, la verdad ya había salido a la luz.

¿Pero tenía ella suficiente coraje como para manejar aquella situación? ¿Para descubrir lo que significaban aquellas amenazas? Sí, era su obligación. A aquella hora de la noche, el vestíbulo del hotel estaba desierto, las luces tenues hacían que la antigua posada renovada resultara acogedora. El portero de noche apareció detrás del mostrador de la recepción y le entregó las llaves a Draco. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, que ella apenas pudo oír, y luego Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró con desdén. Aspirando profundamente, ella obedeció un gesto de su mano y caminó hacia él con la cabeza bien alta. Era verdad que no había llegado allí por su propia voluntad, pero no tenía ninguna intención de comportarse como una víctima.

—Podemos hablar en el salón —dijo él con voz firme e indicó con un gesto una puerta entreabierta.

El bar estaba cerrado, pero había unos cómodos sillones alrededor de las mesas y la iluminación de la recepción proporcionaba suficiente luz. Draco pareció no tomar nota de su sugerencia y se dirigió hacia la escalera de roble.

«¡Arrogante!», pensó ella conteniendo un aullido de rabia y lo siguió. Lo alcanzó y él abrió una puerta y encendió la luz.

—Adentro —ordenó Draco.

A Herms se le encogió el estómago. Conocía ese aspecto frío e intimidante de la personalidad de su marido.

Un poco reconfortada con aquella idea, Herms entró en una habitación que parecía no haber sufrido ningún cambio desde el siglo XVI. Gracias a Dios, pensó con aprobación, haciendo el inventario de las preciosas alfombras, del suelo de roble y de la cama con dosel. Estar allí con el hombre al que había querido con locura pero al que en aquel momento odiaba con todo su ser distrajo su mente.

Había una pequeña bolsa de viaje al pie de la cama, así que Draco tenía que haber estado allí antes de haberse acercado a la casa de sus padres para esperarla. Por alguna razón, él había intuido que ella se iba a poner en contacto con su familia al llegar a Inglaterra y que tenía intención de quedarse con ellos o allí cerca hasta el divorcio.

Herms se sentía muy cansada. Todavía no podía entender las acciones precipitadas de su marido. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar antes que ella? Probablemente, ella habría estado ya en el aeropuerto esperando el avión que se había atrasado, cuando él había llegado a casa. Él se habría dirigido a la habitación para disfrutar de su ración de sexo y se habría encontrado con su nota. Y a pesar de eso, había conseguido llegar antes que ella y estaba esperándola. El jet personal ¡claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Seguramente porque nunca había deseado su riqueza, sólo lo había deseado a él.

Aquel hombre tenía herramientas para conseguir lo que quisiera. Cosas con las que la gente humilde no podía ni soñar.

Draco señaló decididamente hacia dos sillones situados en los extremos de una mesa baja de roble.

Se sentó agradecida. No podía acordarse de ningún otro momento de su vida en el que se hubiera sentido tan cansada y sin fuerzas. Draco rondaba cerca de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de un fantástico traje gris que le sentaba muy bien. Herms cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un suspiro mientras un escalofrío atravesaba su cuerpo. Aquel hombre seguía siendo sexy y magnético. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era que su cuerpo la traicionara... no en aquel momento y nunca jamás. Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era dormir.

Y si él estaba esperando a que ella le pidiese alguna explicación, entonces podía esperar sentado. Aquella había sido una idea de él, no de ella.

Escuchó que llamaban tímidamente a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía hacia allí. Herms abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo el portero de noche dejaba una bandeja encima de la mesa. Draco le dio una propina y se sentó en el otro sillón en frente de ella vigilándola con sus ojos dorados y sin expresión, mientras Herms miraba el plato de sándwiches, la botella de vino y las copas.

Herms se agarró fuertemente a los brazos del sillón mientras reprimía una carcajada. Tenía frente a ella a un marido indignado a punto de soltar infames amenazas contra ella, y ¡la primera cosa en la que él pensaba era en su estómago! ¡Qué situación tan absurda! Sin embargo, él parecía actuar con total normalidad, mientras llenaba las copas y ponía dos sándwiches en un delicado plato de porcelana en frente de ella. Herms pudo ver hasta una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Aquellos labios de una belleza devastadora.

—Si, como yo, no has comido nada desde esta mañana, lo necesitarás.

—No tengo hambre.

Herms miró la comida con desprecio mientras, con el estómago encogido, pensaba en las razones por las que no había podido desayunar ni ingerir ninguna otra cosa desde entonces. Como siempre, Draco se había levantado antes que ella, lleno de energía, dejándola despertarse lentamente, estirándose lujuriosamente en la cama después de una noche de pasión. Después Herms se había levantado, tratando de combatir la idea de que estar en la cama juntos había representado el único momento en el que ella se había sentido realmente feliz. El resto del tiempo se había sentido fuera de lugar, como si hubiera sido una intrusa en aquella atmósfera enrarecida. Lo había seguido, vestida con una túnica de seda que marcaba sus voluptuosas curvas y que a Draco le encantaba, con la esperanza de tomar como siempre una taza de café con él antes de que se fuera a su moderna oficina en el centro de la ciudad. Necesitaba su dosis de Draco para enfrentarse al día, antes de compartir un largo e íntimo descanso a la hora de la comida. Caminó sigilosamente por el salón iluminado por el sol donde se tomaba el desayuno. Su mirada se había vuelto turbia al ver a su marido, que aquel día había llevado un traje negro muy elegante y una camisa blanca. La chaqueta estaba todavía colgada detrás de una silla. Estaba hablando por el móvil. Él no la había visto y prosiguió con la conversación que iba a cambiar para siempre la vida de Herms.

—Cálmate, Pansy. Ya lo hemos hablado. Se necesita tiempo. Por favor, un poco de paciencia.

Un breve silencio siguió y luego él empezó a hablar de manera más decidida.

—Estaré contigo en menos de cinco minutos y claro que te quiero. Tú eres...

Después se hizo otro silencio tras el que comenzó a hablar con la voz rota por la emoción.

—Cálmate. Sólo cinco minutos.

Con el corazón palpitante y la mirada confundida, Herms lo miró mientras agarraba la chaqueta al vuelo y salía de la casa. Se había marchado al encuentro de la mujer a la que quería, dejando atrás a una mujer que había sido sólo un trámite. Herms se había quedado agarrada a la puerta para sostenerse. De repente, todas las mentiras se habían vuelto realidad. Los cotilleos duros y dolorosos.

Por lo menos, él no le había mentido. Nunca le había dicho que la amase.

Draco, en aquel momento, empezó a comer, observándola con ojos inquisidores. Herms estaba muy pálida. También le encantaban sus hermosos rizos de color castaño maravillosamente cuidados por el mejor peluquero de Atenas. El feroz deseo que su cuerpo sensual despertaba en él llenó a Draco de rabia.

—Come antes de que te desmayes —dijo con una voz dura.

Herms, que siempre se había sentido incapaz de obedecer a alguien tan mandón e intimidador, tensó la boca obstinadamente y se cruzó de brazos

—He venido porque has amenazado a mis padres y, aún me pregunto cómo piensas cumplir tu amenaza.

—Oh, por fin hablas —dijo Draco. Estaba tumbado cómodamente, sujetando una copa con su mano hermosamente esculpida—. Nadie me puede exigir nada, ni siquiera mi esposa. Entiéndelo y serás una mujer más sabia —añadió con un tono de voz suave como la seda.

Ella no le había pedido nunca nada, nunca. Tampoco había sido necesario, ya que él le había dado todo, y con mucho gusto. Su nivel social, una posición estable en la sociedad, riqueza ilimitada, joyas... y ella se lo había tirado todo a la cara. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la rabia de ver su orgullo herido. Porque ella deseaba aún más. Quería el divorcio para seguir viviendo lujosamente sin el peso de un marido. Hasta que ella no revelase otra razón más verosímil, ésa parecía ser la única que tenía sentido.

La estaba insultando, dedujo Herms con creciente horror. Sin duda, Draco tenía intención de decirle lo que significaban aquellas amenazas cuando él quisiera. Pero ella no tenía tiempo, pensó furiosa. Estaba a punto de estallar. Podía ponerse a llorar, a tirar cosas o a chillar en cualquier momento por el cansancio. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y un torrente de lágrimas desconsoladas a punto de brotar. Sentía una desesperada tristeza por la traición y la manipulación de la que había sido objeto. Si aquel enfrentamiento seguía por mucho más tiempo, no iba a poder contenerse.

Draco dejó indignado la copa sobre la mesa con un golpe. La calidez de sus ojos había desaparecido. Había llegado el momento de que ella entendiera que no podía hacerle quedar como un idiota, deshonrarle ni avergonzarle. Se tenía que dar cuenta de quién llevaba las riendas en aquella relación.

—Eres mi mujer. No habrá ningún divorcio. Volverás a Grecia conmigo. Si el matrimonio se acaba en un futuro, como todo parece indicar, seré yo el que le ponga fin. Lo exijo. No quedaré como un idiota delante de mis amigos y colegas.

Porque ella no había podido darle un heredero, tradujo Herms helada hasta los huesos por aquellas palabras tan duras.

—No puedes impedirme pedir el divorcio. Ni forzarme a ir a donde no quiero —dijo ella con la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Herms se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo él, a pesar de ser rico y, por lo tanto, estar acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, le contestaba de forma tan inesperada.

Él se soltó el nudo de la corbata y se puso más cómodo en su asiento. Draco era el hombre más guapo del mundo. Herms no podía evitar pensarlo, aunque acto seguido se estuviera reprendiendo por aquel pensamiento. Ya se habían acabado los días de su incontenible amor hacia él. Ya no era la luz de su vida y no se iba a ablandar en su presencia.

—¿Pero? —pregunto Herms con tono seco.

El dragón no se rendía sin más. Tenía que haber un «pero».

Y lo había.

—Pero si sigues adelante con tu idea, puedes estar segura de que tus padres se quedarán sin casa a finales de mes. Está en mí poder evitarlo. Lo haré, pero sólo si cumples con todo lo que te pido. Y si piensas que puedes divorciarte de mí y exigirme un acuerdo económico ventajoso para ayudar a tus padres y vivir una buena vida, olvídate. Todos mis abogados se harán cargo de que no recibas absolutamente nada.

**Gracias por los comentarios ya quienes han agregado la historia en:**

**Following** **a Ezbhy23, Gattu18, barbiieRubia, hermione-tonks 10, tokio2323, yue yuna.**

**Favorites a hermione-tonks 10, yue yuna, zzamantha**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K Rowling

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Herms, horrorizada ante aquella ofensa, sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente mientras sentía cómo su cara enrojecía. Aquello demostraba qué poca consideración tenía con ella. Era la prueba definitiva, si es que todavía le hacía falta alguna. De alguna forma, había reconocido que fuera de la cama su relación había sido un desastre y un mal necesario. Cerró las manos en un puño, manos de trabajadora con uñas cortas, palmas endurecidas que la tía de Draco había llegado a criticar, y respiró hondo. De todas formas, no podía herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho y, por supuesto, Herms no tenía intención de decirle que no quería nada de él. Estaba segura de que no la hubiese creído. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo cuando había preguntas más importantes que hacer? Sus ojos se posaron, después de haberse quedado fijos en los de él, en su copa de vino intacta. Con la clara sensación de que lo peor estaba aún por llegar, Herms tomó la copa y dio un largo trago. El calor del alcohol la hizo atreverse a hablar para poner en duda sus palabras.

—No te creo. Demuéstralo. ¿Por qué mis padres van a perder la casa? ¿Por qué no volvemos ahora y les preguntamos?

—¿A estas horas?

Draco contestó con voz cansina, como si estuviera hablando con una idiota y se inclinó hacia ella para quitarle la copa de vino medio vacía, que parecía estar a punto de romperse en sus manos. La puso sobre la mesa y empujó la bandeja con los sándwiches hacia ella y añadió:

—Están dormidos y felices porque pensarán que, después de nuestros conflictos de recién casados, nos estaremos besando y nos habremos reconciliado. Y no sólo eso, estarán contentos porque yo los voy ayudar en un momento tan difícil. Hay muchas cosas que les preocupan.

Herms, sintiéndose dividida entre expresar su furia porque él hubiera hablado con sus padres y la necesidad de conocer sus dificultades, decidió preguntar sobre lo último.

—¿Qué dificultades? —consiguió preguntar con una nota de urgencia en la voz, deseando que la respuesta saliese rápidamente para marcharse. Lejos de aquel hombre del cual ya no quería estar cerca—. ¡Dímelo! —repitió con insistencia mientras él parecía decidido a quedarse con la boca cerrada y seguía mirándola como si fuera un objeto de interés científico.

Draco parpadeó una y otra vez. Como pensando: «¡Eres estupenda cuando te enfadas!»

Agobiada por la frustración, Herms lo miró mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Tu padre está a punto de jubilarse. La empresa para la que trabaja le va a quitar la casa cuando se le acabe el contrato. Aparentemente la necesitarán para el jardinero que va a sustituirlo.

—¿Te lo han dicho ellos? —le pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

Herms se encontraba mal. No podía ser verdad. Hacía seis años que el anciano sir Joseph había vendido su empresa y la propiedad a un consorcio que la había transformado en un centro de conferencias, con campo de golf, piscinas, sauna y la posibilidad de pescar truchas estupendas en el lago. A su padre no le había gustado el cambio. Echaba de menos a sir Joseph y sus debates relajados en torno a un whisky mientras discutían, en el desorden de la oficina, las cuestiones relacionadas con la finca. En uno de los últimos encuentros, el viejo señor le había confesado que había llegado el tiempo de cambiar. Él no quería, pero ya no podía pagar los gastos, estaba cada vez más viejo y no tenía a nadie de la familia que tomara el relevo del negocio. Una situación deprimente, pero real.

A pesar de aquellos acontecimientos, como había dicho su padre, un trabajo era un trabajo. El chalé era su casa y sir Joseph había dicho que se podían quedar. Sin embargo, aquello parecía no haber sido suficiente, en aquel momento, para tener influencia sobre los hombres que dirigían la finca. La familia de Herms no tenía ningún papel legal que les diera el derecho a quedarse a pesar de los años de fidelidad, de servicio, de amistad y de respeto que siempre habían profesado al anciano señor. De repente, la amenaza de ver a sus padres sin casa no le pareció tan sin sentido.

—Primero me lo dijo tu madre —dijo Draco —. Cuando llegué a tu casa, estaba claramente disgustada. Pensé que era porque la habrías llamado para decirle que estabas decidida a romper nuestro matrimonio.

Bajó la mirada penetrante hasta encontrar la suya, las líneas de su cara morena y atractiva eran duras e implacables.

—Pero no estaba angustiada por esa razón. Cuando se lo dije, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar —añadió.

El corazón de Herms se encogió. La angustia hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y tuvo la sensación de que se iba a ahogar. Sus padres pensaban que Draco Malfoy era el mejor hombre del mundo. Seductor, atento, muy rico y un dechado de virtudes. El tipo de marido que ellos habían podido sólo soñar para su hija adorable pero sencilla.

No era una sorpresa que Joan Granger se hubiese quedado devastada por la noticia. Si ella le hubiese podido contar su versión de la historia primero, su madre no se habría quedado tan consternada por la ruptura del matrimonio. Ella se hubiese sentido decepcionada por aquel yerno ideal que había demostrado ser cínico, manipulador y cruel, y se habría puesto de su lado en todo aquel asunto.

—Así que te has plantado en mi casa, sin ser invitado, y la has armado —le ridiculizó ella, odiándole por causar a su madre tal dolor.

Herms se levantó de la silla, su única prioridad era ir a casa de sus padres para contar la oscura historia del por qué Draco se había casado con una mujer tan insignificante como ella. Herms haría lo que fuera para ayudar a sus padres a mudarse, para encontrar otro sitio y luchar en contra de aquellos hombres de negocios. Tenía que existir una ley que los defendiera de esos abusos despiadados.

—Siéntate —dijo Draco —. Si alguien la ha armado, eres tú. Recuérdalo.

—De acuerdo, ya me has dicho por qué mi familia se va a quedar sin techo —dijo Herms con hostilidad—. Pero esto no cambia las cosas. No puedes hacer nada.

—Es verdad —le atajó él suave como la seda—. No puedo hacer nada para que no pierdan el chalé. Cuando el consorcio escogió a tu padre para trabajar, le pidieron que firmara un contrato de trabajo. Lo he visto y he leído lo que dice la letra pequeña, cosa que tu padre no había hecho. Según él, estaba tan feliz de que lo contratasen que lo firmó sin leerlo. Es un contrato irrecusable. De todas formas, ya te he dicho que puedo impedir que se queden sin casa a condición de que complazcas mis deseos.

No lo había olvidado, ¿cómo iba a poder? Pero, como una tonta, había esperado que él lo hiciera. Y ahora tenía que permanecer sentada y escucharlo, intentando olvidarse de cuánto lo había querido y de cómo él se había aprovechado de su amor y había ocultado su cruel plan.

Le resultaba difícil tener que enfrentarse a su masculinidad magnética con el recuerdo abrasador del tiempo compartido por los dos. Se movió incomoda en la silla, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Su cara estaba roja. Se sentía rabiosa porque lo deseaba, a pesar de que su mente y su corazón ya lo odiasen.

—Tus padres y tus hermanos ya han hecho algunos planes —dijo Draco, temiendo que aquel color en su cara significara la explosión de otro momento de rabia—. Como no tienen dinero suficiente para comprar ni alquilar otra propiedad, Sam y Ben están pensando en encontrar un alojamiento más barato. Tus padres tienen intención de mudarse a casa de Adam y Annie, a la habitación vacía, mientras esperan un piso barato del Ayuntamiento. No parece una situación esperanzadora, ¿verdad?

Herms se quedó en silencio. Era una situación lamentable. Sus padres no tenían ahorros. Habían utilizado todo su dinero para ayudar a sus hijos. No importaba que su hermano mayor y su esposa les hubiesen ofrecido quedarse en su pequeña casa, la situación seguía siendo complicada. La familia de Adam estaba creciendo y necesitaba más espacio. Su madre, tan acostumbrada a llevar las riendas de la casa, seguramente se sentiría como un estorbo. Sin lugar a dudas, sus padres merecían algo mejor.

Pero Herms no le iba a dar la satisfacción a Draco de estar de acuerdo con él. En nada, nunca jamás.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. El cuerpo de ella transmitía pura rebeldía. Él trasformaría aquella actitud. Había sido ella quien se había lanzado a la batalla, y él no se podía echar atrás frente a tal desafío. Había que enfrentarse y salir ganando. Había llegado el momento de lanzar el ataque final, pensó él, sin hacer caso a la pena por lo que ellos dos habían compartido en el pasado. O mejor dicho, lo que él pensaba habían compartido, recordó con cinismo.

—Cuando llegué, tus hermanos estaban fuera, intentando persuadir al hombre que les arrienda la tierra para que les alquile también la finca de al lado. De esa manera, podrían producir más y ganar más. ¿Me estas escuchando? —pregunto él con un tono irritado.

Herms se encogió de hombros, no le importaba que se enfadase. Se lo merecía. Ella ya había estado al corriente de las intenciones de sus hermanos antes que él. Sus hermanos habían dicho muy a menudo que necesitaban otra tierra de cultivo. Sus productos ecológicos eran muy populares. Podrían vender el doble sin problema. Pero, para conseguirlo, necesitaban más tierra, otro invernadero grande y más horas para trabajar. Como su padre estaba jubilado, podrían ampliar el negocio y dejarle entrar como socio.

Draco, furioso por dentro, se resistió al imperativo de o bien de hacerla reaccionar, o de besarla. Aún mejor, menos doloroso para su orgullo, habría sido someter para siempre aquella rebeldía que nunca había sospechado en ella. Cuando habló otra vez, su voz parecía casi el ronroneo de un gato salvaje a punto de alcanzar a su víctima.

—Han vuelto deprimidos. El granjero les ha dicho que va a vender. Y además parece que arrendar la tierra donde están trabajando ahora podría llegar a ser un problema para el posible comprador. Quizás quiera comprarlo todo, incluida la hacienda.

Paró un segundo de hablar para darle tiempo a que asumiera esta nueva mala noticia.

—La idea que le he propuesto a tu padre y a tus hermanos ha sido ésta: Yo compraré la finca con la hacienda, ellos vivirán allí y trabajarán en su negocio —sonrió un poco—. Decir que ellos aprueban el plan es quedarse corto. Para responder a las constantes muestras de gratitud he tenido que explicarles que, ahora que son parte de mi familia, es un placer y un deber para mí hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarles. Por supuesto todo depende de que tú decidas seguir siendo mi mujer hasta que yo no cambie de opinión. De esta manera, te asegurarás de que yo continúe tratando tu familia como si fuese la mía, una responsabilidad mía —concluyó con un tono demasiado dulce, que a Herms le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Es un chantaje! No quiero estar casada contigo. ¡Lo sabes! —dijo con voz débil.

—O lo tomas o lo dejas. Es tu elección.

Totalmente confusa, Herms se puso en pie, masajeándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos. No podía pensar. Utilizó toda su energía para imaginar el alivio de su familia. Ahora mismo su madre estaría pensando en cómo amueblar y decorar la hacienda. La boca de Herms estaba en tensión, ya que la determinación de echar a Draco de su vida estaba a punto de caer en pedazos.

Él se le acercó y, con voz tranquila, le preguntó cuál había sido su elección. Y luego habló con una voz un poco más áspera, como si estuviera incómodo por lo que le iba a decir.

—Y para ayudarte a elegir, tengo que decirte que hace una semana que ingresaron a tu padre en el hospital por un posible infarto.

La vio levantarse de golpe; estaba muy pálida. Le puso las manos encima de los hombros y esa vez le habló con suavidad, disculpándose.

—Lo siento mucho. Debería habértelo dicho de una manera más suave. La buena noticia es que no ha sido nada grave, sólo una especie de aviso, sin ninguna consecuencia. Tiene que tomar la medicación y evitar el estrés para que todo siga bien. Tu madre me ha dicho que estaba a punto de escribirte una carta para informarte sin asustarte excesivamente.

Así, cerca de él, podía percibir toda la fuerza de su virilidad, todo su poder. La noticia de la enfermedad de su padre la destrozó completamente.

—¿Qué elección tengo? ¡Estoy entre la espada y la pared! —exclamó Herms con voz rota.

—Tú has dado el primer paso —le contestó él de forma inexpresiva—. Ahora tienes que decidirte: volver a Grecia como mi esposa o negar a tu familia la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. Es duro, ¿verdad? —preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos—. Tienes que renunciar a tus planes de conseguir un divorcio ventajoso o...

—¡A veces eres tan tonto! —dijo Herms con creciente amargura al constatar que él estaba dispuesto a creerse que ella quisiese librarse de él sólo por el dinero que podía conseguir.

Habría podido aclarar aquel asunto rápidamente, pero la verdad era que no le habría proporcionado ninguna satisfacción. Sólo habría perdido lo único que todavía le quedaba. Su orgullo. ¿Qué opción tenía ahora que aquel desgraciado había logrado hábilmente que su familia confiara ciegamente en él? ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a ellos para decirles que él se había echado atrás en su prometedora oferta? ¿Cómo podía su padre cargar con tanto estrés? No podía hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, lo vamos a hacer como tú quieras. Y así te puedes quedar con todo tu patrimonio. ¿Satisfecho?— dijo ella, intentando no pensar en lo que acaba de aceptar.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la maleta en la mano, aún incapaz de aceptar que él tuviese todo el poder.

—Llévame a casa. Tengo mis llaves, puedo entrar sin despertarlos —comentó.

—Tienes la lamentable tendencia a actuar sin pensar las cosas dos veces. ¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó con tono suave—. Tus padres estarán convencidos de que hemos hecho las paces, por lo tanto sería un poco raro si volvieras a casa, ¿no crees?

«Tiene razón», pensó ella apretando los dientes. Si su familia hubiese sospechado que Draco la estaba chantajeando para que volviese con él, habrían rechazado su generosa oferta. ¿Y cómo podría perjudicar todo aquello la salud de su padre? No podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Temblando, resentida, aceptó que le quitase la chaqueta mientras los ojos de él vagaban por sus generosas curvas. Se hubiese apartado de aquella mirada intensa si sus piernas hubiesen reaccionado.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —dijo él como si fueran una pareja de amantes en armonía perfecta el uno con el otro—. Ahora tenemos que dormir, porque mañana vamos a hablar con tus padres para contarles que nos hemos reconciliado. Y después le haré al granjero una oferta que no pueda rechazar.

Se apartó de ella mientras se quitaba la corbata.

—Puedes utilizar el baño primero —le ofreció él mostrándose magnánimo.

Recogiendo la maleta del suelo, Herms se fue corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Era un baño pequeño, para nada el tipo al que ella se había acostumbrado en Grecia, con mármol, espejos en la pared y una elegante bañera en la que se podía hasta nadar... pero era un lugar seguro. No sabiendo cómo manejar todas aquellas emociones, se quedó de pie, respirando hondo. Él había preferido quedarse con su primera esposa para tener un heredero, a perder más tiempo buscando otra mujer. Seguramente su orgullo tuviera mucho que ver con todo aquello. ¡Claro que sí! Sólo él podía decidir romper el vínculo matrimonial. Cualquier otra opción habría sido impensable.

Herms tuvo que repetirse que todavía tenía en sus manos la mejor carta. Hasta que ella no se quedara embarazada, y tenía intención de no acercarse a él de ninguna manera, sus planes no se cumplirían. De repente, se sintió mucho mejor, ya que tenía la situación bajo control.

Decidió tomar un baño relajante y renunciar a la ducha rápida, que le había aparecido más apropiada para aquella hora de la noche. Se quedó en el agua hasta que empezó a enfriarse. Había esperado que el baño tuviese un efecto relajante, pero todavía sentía un nudo en el estomago. Había amado muchísimo a Draco, pero aquel amor se había transformado en un ácido que la estaba quemando por dentro.

Oyó a Draco llamar a la puerta pronunciando su nombre. Mientras tanto, otra idea le vino a la cabeza y la dejó horrorizada. Le había dicho que se haría cargo de su familia como si fuese la suya mientras su matrimonio siguiera adelante. Si ella le negaba un hijo, entonces él podría decidir terminar con aquella unión. Pero si le daba un hijo, él optaría por separarse de todas formas, llevándose al niño consigo, utilizando los mejores abogados y las más crueles mentiras para desacreditarla como madre.

Él no se sentiría obligado con su familia. Y sus padres y sus hermanos se quedarían sin tierras y sin casa de un día para otro. Herms estaba en una situación sin salida. Se mordió el labio inferior para no chillar mientras la puerta se abría de golpe.

—¿Por qué no me contestas? —le preguntó él con la mandíbula en tensión—. He pensado que quizás te hubieses mareado y te hubieses hecho daño.

Le lanzó un mirada llena de desdén y, alcanzando una toalla de encima del radiador, la tiró hacia ella.

—Ponte algo —añadió recordándole de repente que estaba completamente desnuda mientras gotas de agua corrían por su sinuoso cuerpo—. Si quisiera aprovecharme de lo que todavía parece estar en oferta, lo haría. Pero no te quedes así, conteniendo la respiración.

Con dedos temblorosos por la humillación, Herms se envolvió torpemente en la toalla y salió de la bañera ayudada por él.

Después, ella se soltó. Quizás pensara que había planeado aquello, ya que antes había reaccionado a sus propuestas sexuales con deseo y placer. ¡Qué horror! Probablemente pensara que ella quería disfrutar de aquel aspecto del matrimonio además del dinero. ¡Cazafortunas y ramera a la vez! Asfixiada por la angustia, se lanzó hacia la habitación y se puso a mirar detenidamente lo que se había transformado en su prisión. Parecía imposible tragarse el orgullo y decirle la verdadera razón por la que le había dejado. Imposible enseñar las heridas abiertas de aquel amor que él había matado, ya que se colocaría en el papel de víctima que seguía sufriendo por una traición tan cruel. Todo en ella se rebelaba contra aquella posibilidad. Que pensara que sólo deseaba una parte de su fortuna si así quería verlo. ¿Que pensara que lo deseaba sexualmente? Ni hablar. En unos segundos, quitó la colcha de la cama, dejándole el edredón y se tumbó a dormir en el suelo mientras pensaba en su sombrío futuro.

Herms estaba intentando no ponerse a llorar mientras él, soltando una risa irónica al verla tumbada allí, se acercó y se puso a dormir en la cómoda cama. ¡Lo único que Herms deseaba en aquel momento era levantarse y darle unas bofetadas! Silencio. A cada minuto el silencio se hacía más insoportable, el suelo más duro y el sueño más difícil de conciliar.

—Tienes que decirme por qué demonios quieres quedarte con una mujer que sólo quiere librarse de ti. ¡No tiene ningún sentido! —grito Herms, incapaz de hacerse a la idea de que él estaba a punto de dormir el sueño del vencedor, que había logrado domar a su mujer hasta dejarla tumbada en el suelo como si fuera una mascota.

Ella sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla de los labios de él. Y lo único que consiguió fue una respuesta somnolienta, pero con capacidad de helarle la sangre en las venas.

—Eres mi esposa. Seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo diga lo contrario. No hay más que hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K Rowling

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

MIENTRAS el conductor paraba la limusina delante de la estupenda mansión de Malfoy, Herms, se despertó sobresaltada y se dio cuenta de que lo que había pensado que era una cómoda almohada de viaje, en realidad, era el hombro de Draco. Todos sus sentidos estaban atormentados por aquella presencia masculina tan sensual y provocativa. Librándose del abrazo de él con cierta torpeza, Herms se incorporó. La última cosa que conseguía recordar, era su llegada al aeropuerto en el jet privado de Malfoy. Allí los había estado esperando Milo con la limusina. También recordaba el cansancio y, por fin, el sueño reparador en los asientos de piel del coche de lujo.

Él todavía estaba demasiado cerca. Podía sentir cómo la estaba mirando en la suave luz del atardecer. ¿Estaría satisfecho de que su víctima estuviese otra vez atrapada en aquella red de acero? El orgullo imponía a Draco que fuera él quien pusiera fin al matrimonio, no ella. Lo había dicho muy claramente. Herms se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás deseando retomar tu lugar de señora de la casa a pesar de que ayer te escaparas con tanta prisa? —le pregunto él con una sonrisa irónica mientras en dos zancadas se le acercaba y la tomaba del brazo con aire posesivo.

—No es divertido —dijo ella con voz cansada y débil, incapaz de librarse de aquella mano—. Sólo quiero irme a la cama a dormir, sola. Ha sido un día muy largo.

«Un día largo y horrible», pensó.

Al despertarse por la mañana de un sueño inquieto, se había quedado sorprendida al descubrir que Draco estaba ya levantado y vestido. Hablaba por teléfono mientras deambulaba por la habitación con largos pasos. Cuando él la había visto despierta, se había quedado mirándola mientras ella, con dificultad, conseguía librarse de la colcha, que se le había enredado en el cuerpo. Luego, había entrado en el baño de la suite y se había agarrado al lavabo por el fuerte dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que había sentido. Había mirado con ojos resignados su propia cara en el espejo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él lo había ganado todo. ¿Entonces por qué le extrañaba tener náuseas? Se podría divorciar sólo cuando él quisiera. Cuando ella le hubiese dado aquel heredero que necesitaba desesperadamente. Pero aquello no iba a suceder nunca.

Nunca se volvería a acostar con él, nunca jamás. Así que la única cosa que podía hacer era esperar a que él comprendiese aquel mensaje alto y claro. Y por fin ella volvería a ser libre.

¿Y qué les sucedería a sus padres entonces? Al acordarse de la gratitud de su familia hacia Draco cuando él había explicado que seguía con la intención de comprar la tierra y que todo desde aquel momento estaba en las manos de su abogado, Herms se encontró aún peor. No había encontrado la manera de hablar con sus padres para advertirlos de que no podrían quedarse mucho tiempo en la finca a pesar de que su marido había comprado el terreno. No había sabido cómo decirles que tenían que buscar otro lugar más barato y que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos gracias a la asignación que Draco le había dado y que estaba casi intacta. Había pensado que tenía que esperar hasta que su padre se encontrara mejor. Había ayudado su madre a hacer la comida y ella la había mirado con una cierta preocupación.

—Cariño, ¿va todo bien entre Draco y tú? Me he quedado horrorizada cuando me ha dicho que lo habías dejado. Ha sido una mala noticia más entre otras muchas.

—Lo siento, mamá. Ha sido un desencuentro sin más importancia. ¡Ya sabes cómo soy! Voy a volver con él esta misma tarde. No te preocupes por mí. Concéntrate en ti y en que papá esté bien —dijo Herms cruzando los dedos.

Draco, gracias a su actuación en el papel de marido encantador y feliz de haber hecho las paces con su esposa, había conseguido calmar completamente a su familia, pero la había hecho sentir muy mal al ver con qué facilidad podía fingir.

—Tienes que portarte como espero de ti. Con dignidad —dijo Draco en esos momentos, agarrándola aún más fuerte del brazo—. Vamos a cenar como una familia. Tienes media hora para ducharte y cambiarte de ropa. Y luego podrás pedir disculpas e irte.

Él no podía forzarla a sentarse a la mesa iluminada por la suave luz de la lámpara de araña, en el inmenso comedor. Forzarla a aguantar aquel ritual sin fin, las miradas de curiosidad del personal de servicio y sobre todo el desprecio y la desaprobación visibles en la tía Bellatrix. Claro que no podía, se repitió Herms mientras él la llevaba a través del vestíbulo desierto. Aparentemente desierto, hasta que Pansy Parkinson apareció en el pasillo abovedado que conducía a las habitaciones de Bellatrix. Estaba guapa como siempre. Iba vestida de negro y tenía los labios pintados de rojo y entreabiertos en una sonrisa trémula. Su mirada se encontró con la de Draco.

«¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?» se preguntó Herms furiosa, mientras el cuerpo de Draco se ponía tenso por la sorpresa. Seguro que él no se esperaba de verla allí, pero de ninguna manera se conformaría con tratar a la mujer a la que verdaderamente quería como una huésped cualquiera. Su mano soltó el brazo de Herms y se acercó a Pansy, que alargó los brazos, como si estuviese suplicándole. Le hablo rápidamente en susurros, haciéndole preguntas, con las manos de ella en las suyas. Pansy, con un aire contrito, negó con la cabeza y dijo algo entre dientes. ¡ Herms deseó darle una bofetada! Y como si de repente la otra mujer hubiese oído aquel pensamiento silencioso, se dio la vuelta y advirtió su presencia por primera vez.

—¿Entonces has decidido volver? —le preguntó con ojos maliciosos que contradecían su tono dulce—. Bellatrix me había comentado que te habías ido y que querías el divorcio. He llegado en cuanto he podido... —dijo tragando saliva después de una pausa—. He venido pensando que podía ser útil. ¿Me he equivocado?

—Siento que hayas venido en vano —contestó Herms sin hacer caso a la repentina mirada furiosa de Draco.

Después de aquellas palabras, Pansy se dirigió a las escaleras y se fue con la cabeza bien alta. Por lo menos todo el asunto quedaba al descubierto. Cuando Pansy le había llamado para que fuese a verla, él lo había dejado todo y se había ido para estar a su lado asegurándole que la amaba. Pansy sólo había tenido que tender los brazos y así se había transformado en el centro de su atención. Aquél habría sido un argumento más si hubiese querido explicarle por qué había decidido dejarle. Pero sólo habría podido decírselo si aquella sensación de haber sido traicionada hubiese desaparecido dejando sitio a la indiferencia.

De ninguna manera Herms iba a desvelar su sufrimiento. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber cuánto lo había querido. Mientras entraba en el dormitorio principal, que había compartido con el hombre al que había amado más que su propia vida, sintió cómo los labios le temblaban. Las palabras dulces, las caricias... todo había sido mentira. El instinto le aconsejaba recoger todas sus pertenencias y buscar otra habitación. Pero no. No lo haría de ninguna manera. No tenía por qué escaparse y esconderse como si fuese una persona vulgar que no podía aparecer delante de la buena sociedad. No tenía por qué irse de la habitación nupcial. ¡Lo haría él!

Llamó por teléfono al ama de llaves y le ordenó que llevara todas las cosas del señor a otra habitación. Colgó el auricular rápidamente porque no quería escuchar ningún tipo de pregunta y se fue al baño para darse una ducha caliente y relajante mientras sus órdenes eran llevadas a cabo. No había pedido nunca al personal de la casa que hiciera algo para ella. No le gustaba causar problemas. ¿Acaso no había insinuado Bellatrix que su estatus en la casa era ligeramente inferior al de la señora de la limpieza? Estaba claro que aquella primera orden iba a generar reacciones en cadena. Seguro que enfurecería a Draco, quien sentiría herido su orgullo. Él odiaba que todo el personal de la casa estuviese cotilleando detrás de las puertas, hablando de él y de sus asuntos privados. ¿Había actuado ella por rencor? Quizás. Quizás fuera una forma de castigarle por haber besuqueado a aquella mujer justo delante de sus narices. Aquel triste consuelo duró hasta que, envuelta en su toalla, volvió al dormitorio donde el ama de llaves estaba esperándola al lado de la puerta.

—Hola, Anna. ¿Ha terminado usted?

—Kyria Malfoy —dijo la mujer mayor con el ceño fruncido—. Si usted me lo hubiese preguntado por teléfono, le habría dicho que su marido ya ha dado órdenes de mover todas sus pertenencias a otra habitación. Y ya lo hemos hecho. Pero si usted necesita algo más, aquí me tiene.

—Eso era todo, gracias.

Herms se había quedado tan impresionada, que no entendía ni cómo había podido contestar. Una vez más, él había conseguido adelantarse, quitándole su pequeña revancha. Tenía ganas de romper algo, pero en lugar de eso, se puso a secarse el pelo. Furiosa, se puso a reconsiderar sus opciones. Podía quedarse acurrucada encima de la cama y negarse a bajar con Draco cenar. O podía actuar con dignidad y bajar a cenar con ellos para demostrarles que la insignificante «señorita nadie» no tenía intención de pasarse el resto de su vida escondiéndose avergonzada. La figura esbelta de Pansy, vestida elegantemente de negro, le vino a la mente. Por la forma en la que se había comportado parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse antes de la cena. La suposición de Herms era que aquella mujer se quedaría a cenar con ellos. Así que... Se acercó rápidamente al enorme armario y sacó el vestido rojo brillante que a Draco siempre le había encantado. Aquél era uno de los muchos vestidos de marca que él le había comprado, confiándole, después de que ella se lo hubiera probado en la boutique exclusiva donde lo habían comprado, que era la prenda más sexy que él había visto en su vida. Su voz ronca en aquel momento la había hecho sonrojarse. Había seguido probándose las otras prendas que él había elegido, intentando no mirarlo. Se había sentido totalmente resarcida por las cosas que Pansy le había dicho la noche anterior durante la fiesta en la que ella había sido presentada por primera vez como esposa de Draco. En aquel momento, había vivido en un paraíso hecho para ingenuos.

Se enfundó el vestido. Estaba muy nerviosa. Contempló su imagen en el espejo y la manera en la que la seda se pegaba a su cuerpo, abrazando su cintura. La falda larga y estrecha, que acentuaba la línea femenina de sus caderas, tenía un corte central que, sin vergüenza, mostraba la piel suave de sus largas piernas. Un impulso de cobardía hizo que casi se quitara el vestido apresuradamente para elegir algo más sobrio, pero el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido aquella primera noche de la fiesta la hizo seguir adelante con su primer impulso.

La primera vez que había estado en aquella casa, se había sentido intimidada por el esplendor de la villa y por la idea que la casa de sus padres tenía los mismos metros cuadrados que aquel vestíbulo inmenso. Draco, como si hubiera percibido su inseguridad, la había agarrado por la cintura y le había susurrado en el oído que estuviera tranquila, que nadie la iba a morder.

—Esta es Anna, nuestra ama de llaves —le había dicho Draco señalando a una mujer de pelo canoso—. Habla muy bien inglés. Es a ella a quien puedes comentarle cualquier cambio que te parezca oportuno hacer en las tareas de la casa.

Herms había sabido en aquel momento que nunca iba a tener suficiente coraje como para hacerlo. Había sonreído a todo el personal de la casa, incapaz de retener ningún nombre, preguntándose cómo iba a sobrevivir a una horda de criados cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo todo sola.

Pero con la presencia de Draco a su lado, se había sentido capaz de cualquier cosa. Era una mujer casada; el hecho que su marido fuese multimillonario no la había intimidado. Incluso en aquel momento, no podía evitar recordar la determinación con la que Draco la había cortejado, la forma en la que había eliminado sus dudas secretas, la manera en la que la había forzado a admitir que estaba loca por él.

Herms le había llegado a decir a su madre que estaban tan enamorados, que no había ninguna razón para no casarse cuanto antes. Había cedido a la presión de él, inducida a tal decisión por el miedo a perderlo si se negaba a casarse antes de que él volviera a Atenas. Aun así, no había podido evitar sentirse abrumada cuando él la había llevado del brazo a un salón lleno de antigüedades donde había sido presentada a su familia. Y había sufrido la primera humillación por parte de su tía Bellatrix, que nunca la había aceptado.

Alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente, Herms siguió arreglándose para la cena. Se puso los zapatos más altos que tenía y salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa forzada. Sonrisa que desapareció al acercarse a la puerta entornada del salón y oír a Bellatrix decir:

—¿Por qué no le has pagado lo que quería y te has librado de ella? Habría sido lo mejor.

Sin esperar a oír la contestación, Herms entró y ocupó su sitio a la mesa, enfrente de Draco. Pansy estaba a la izquierda de él. Sus ojos, que miraban con adoración a Draco, se teñían de desprecio cuando la miraban a ella. Ella apenas participó en la conversación de los otros tres.

A su derecha, Bellatrix dijo:

—Voy a pasar el verano en Suiza. Ninguna de mis amistades se queda aquí con el calor que hace —y, dirigiéndose a Pansy, le preguntó—: ¿Y tú, querida, irás con tus padres a Andros? ¿O podré convencerte para que me acompañes?

Fue la primera vez que Herms vio a Pansy desconcertada y pálida. Ésta miró a Draco como pidiendo ayuda, y éste agarró sus manos y replicó:

—Creo que Pansy ha hecho ya planes. ¿No es así?

Pansy asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Ah, un misterio! —exclamó Bellatrix con una sonrisa ladina.

Herms apretó los labios, sintiéndose humillada. Era obvio que la anciana pensaba que esos planes incluían a Draco. Probablemente, tuviera razón.

No era un secreto que Bellatrix siempre había querido que su sobrino se casara con Pansy, única hija de su mejor amiga y, además, perteneciente a la poderosa familia Parkinson.

Hablaron de temas insustanciales mientras tomaban el postre y el café.

Cuando Draco miró a su esposa por primera vez desde que había entrado, sintió que el calor líquido del deseo lo asaltaba. ¡Pero se había jurado no sucumbir! Seguiría siendo su esposa de nombre solamente hasta que averiguara las razones por las que había pedido el divorcio.

Simplemente con unos trazos de bolígrafo, su mujer había destrozado su vida.

—¿Y tus planes, Draco, cuáles son? —intervino en esos momentos Bellatrix.

—Mi esposa y yo pasaremos el mes en la isla —replicó él. Tal vez allí le fuera más fácil averiguar por qué ella lo había dejado.

Draco se levantó bruscamente y dijo con un tono imperioso.

—Vamos, Pansy, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Ya hablaría con su mujer por la mañana.

Herms, que no quería estar ni un minuto a solas con Bellatrix, escapó a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, se quitó aquel odioso vestido. Tampoco le había servido de mucho, ¿no? Había sido todo tan obvio... Al menos, él ya no escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Creería que ella no sabía que «te acompañaré a tu habitación» era un eufemismo de «acostémonos»?

**Gracias por los comentarios y a quienes han agregado la historia en:**

**Following** **a AraMalfoyG, Ezbhy23, Gattu18, Maariaanaa, barbiieRubia, crazzy76, **

**hermione-tonks 10, sammymalfoycullen, tokio2323, yoxo, ****yue yuna**

**Favorites a BlueJoy, anges80 crazzy76, hermione-tonks 10, lovely joy, nicole Castillo, yoxo, yue yuna, zzamantha**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

HERMS no podía dormirse. Se revolvió en la cama, mientras recordaba la fiesta de aquella noche fatídica. Había tenido que enfrentarse a la alta sociedad griega por la primera vez, puesto que nadie de los amigos de Draco abían asistido a su boda.

Se había puesto un elegante vestido de seda color crema, que su marido le había regalado en los días que habían pasado en Londres de compras. Aun así se había sentido incómoda en medio de toda aquella gente rica y sofisticada. Había soportado todas las preguntas y el examen detallado de su aspecto. En un momento dado, había salido. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y quería estar un poco tranquilla y reconquistar la confianza en sí misma. Había salido a la terraza, donde había encontrado un rincón en la sombra y se había sentado en la barandilla de piedra. Pero su paz había sido efímera, porque Pansy había aparecido de repente llevando un vestido dorado de diseño y unas joyas maravillosas. Por instinto, la mano de Herms se había posado en el collar de zafiro que Draco le había regalado diciéndole que le recordaba sus ojos, aunque ninguna joya hubiese podido competir con la hermosura de su mirada. Había sido un halago delicioso que la había reconfortado. Pansy y ella habían estado en la boca de todo el mundo y Herms lo sabía. Pero él la había elegido a ella, y eso le daba confianza.

—Me parece que hay un refrán en Londres que dice que no está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. ¡Qué acertado para la ocasión! Tienes que aprovechar al máximo estos días. Durarán sólo hasta que le des un hijo. Y cuando tengas barriga, Draco no tendrá que esperar mucho más —había dicho Pansy tras inclinar la cabeza con una sonrisa cruel, ignorando la expresión demudada de Herms —. ¿No me crees? Déjame contarte una historia —continuó con el mismo veneno en la voz—. Erase una vez un rico hombre perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa heredera. Ellos deseaban casarse pero lamentablemente, la mujer, aún muy joven, había sufrido un accidente que la había dejado incapacitada para darle un hijo. Pero aquel hijo era necesario. El hombre no tenía ningún hermano que pudiese tener un heredero. Si hubiese muerto sin un heredero, el patrimonio de su familia habría acabado en manos de un primo lejano o de alguno de sus hijos. ¡Qué dilema!

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? —había preguntado Herms. Odiaba la expresión cruel de Pansy y la manera en la que la había tratado.

—Descúbrelo tú sola —había contestado Pansy, acercándose y hablando más bajo—. ¿No? Entonces permíteme ayudarte. En su desesperación por casarse, los amantes encontraron una solución. No era demasiado ética, pero todo está permitido en el amor y en la guerra, ¿verdad? —había explicado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Él tenía que buscar una mujer fértil que no supiese nada de sus costumbres y tradiciones. Una mujer de origen humilde, para que no le pudiera crear ningún problema. Después, se casaría con ella, tendría un hijo y pediría el divorcio. Se quedaría con el niño y por fin se casaría con la mujer a la que realmente amaba. ¿Sencillo, no? No hay ninguna razón por la que compadecer a la primera esposa. Si ella no era capaz de ver lo que tenía delante de las narices, si no se había preguntado por qué un hombre así había querido casarse con una chica cualquiera como ella, entonces se merecía cualquier cosa.

—¡Estás loca! — Herms había murmurado estremeciéndose. ¿Había pensado de verdad que se iba a creer que estaba hablando de Draco y de ella? ¿A qué había venido aquel cuento tan horrible? No había podido creerlo. Pansy se había estirado y había proseguido con su monólogo.

—No estoy loca. Sólo soy incapaz de darle un hijo. Si él fuese un empleado de un banco y yo una dependienta en una tienda, no habría ningún problema. Pero dadas las circunstancias, te aconsejo que pienses en lo que te he dicho y que reconsideres tu posición.

Luego, había sonreído con una dulzura que había hecho temblar a Herms y había vuelto al interior de la villa. Herms se había puesto en pie. No había creído ni una sola palabra de aquellas tonterías. Volvería a la fiesta en aquel preciso instante, buscaría a Draco y forzaría a Pansy para que repitiese todo lo que le había contado. ¡Cuánta más gente lo presenciara, mejor!

No había dado dos pasos cuando había aparecido Amanda.

—¡Hola, Herms! Te he buscado por todos los lados. No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo. Y mañana por la mañana me voy con Cristos a hacer un crucero de seis meses, así que no vamos a tener posibilidad de charlar en mucho tiempo.

Amanda la había abrazado y luego se había quedado mirándola.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha molestado?

Herms le había contado todo, relajándose un poco y olvidándose de Pansy por unos instantes, Amanda y ella había compartido todas sus emociones, sentimientos y miedos desde que eran pequeñas. Cuando Herms había acabado la historia, Amanda había silbado con incredulidad.

—Esa mujer es una víbora. ¡Nunca he oído un sinsentido igual! —había dicho con seguridad—. Está claro que se muere de celos. Siempre ha adorado a Draco, y todo el mundo pensaba que se iban a casar. Pero se ha casado contigo. ¿Sabes? Me lo imaginaba. Cuando volviste a Inglaterra, él no dejó de preguntar cosas sobre ti, tu familia, dónde vivías, todo. Cristos también pensó que estaba locamente enamorado de ti.

¿Le habría preguntado si tenía hermanos? ¿Habría hecho indagaciones sobre la tasa de fertilidad de su familia? Herms se sentía culpable por tener aquellas ideas. Tenía que confesar sus preocupaciones.

—Nunca me lo ha dicho —había afirmado.

—¿Dicho qué? —le había preguntado Amanda frunciendo el ceño.

—Que me quiere.

Aquella idea le había causado cierta preocupación, pero había intentado tranquilizarse. Al fin y al cabo bastaba con que le hubiese pedido casarse con él.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Amanda encogiéndose de hombros—. Escúchame. Draco perdió a sus padres. Su tía Bellatrix lo cuidó. Ella es una persona de sangre fría. Cristos dice que Draco apenas si ha tenido muestras de afecto, así que está claro que le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos. Pero se ha casado contigo, ¿verdad? Sigue mi consejo, cariño. No le digas nada. Draco odia estas escenas. Yo, si fuera tú, no hablaría de lo que ha pasado. Os habéis casado hace poco, tenéis todavía que descubrir mucho el uno del otro. Esto sólo le haría pensar que no confías en él, aunque tú digas que no te has creído ni media palabra. La confianza en un matrimonio es fundamental, especialmente cuando estás casada con un hombre de tanto carácter... lo sé por experiencia. Cuéntaselo dentro de dos años para que él pueda tachar el nombre de Pansy de la lista de personas a las que envía postales de Navidad. Ahora vamos a la fiesta, has estado fuera demasiado tiempo.

—Entonces ¿adónde me llevas?

Aquéllas eran las primeras palabras de Herms desde que habían subido a bordo del helicóptero hacía veinte minutos. Detestaba a Draco por lo que le estaba haciendo. Le odiaba con una intensidad que la asustaba; ella que no había odiado a nadie en su vida. Había pasado una semana desde que habían vuelto a Atenas y Draco había estado de viaje hasta la noche anterior. La había dejado sola con Bellatrix, que no la quería allí.

El primer día, el ama de llaves la había informado de que Draco e Pansy se habían marchado a primera hora y le había transmitido el mensaje de que mientras él no estuviera Kyria Malfoy tenía que pensar en sus padres. El mensaje le había llegado muy claramente a Herms, aunque Anna no lo hubiese comprendido. Si se fugaba otra vez, sus padres se quedarían sin granja. Ella tenía que haberlos avisado para que renunciaran a su nueva casa y al negocio. Pero no iba a hacerlo hasta que su padre pudiese enfrentarse a una situación tan estresante. Las llamadas cotidianas a su madre habían confirmado que su padre estaba todavía convaleciente y que se cansaba rápidamente. Él estaba deseando mudarse a vivir a la granja.

—Vamos a pasar unas semanas en mi isla privada —contestó Draco mientras ella se revolvía en su asiento.

Herms no hizo ningún comentario. No le había sorprendido que él fuese el dueño de una isla así como no se había sorprendido de que se fuese con Pansy Parkinson

¿Qué habrían hecho la semana anterior, juntos? ¿Habrían debatido cómo tratar a aquella esposa difícil que no tenía ninguna intención de darle un heredero? ¿Tendrían un plan de acción? ¿Utilizaría Draco todo su magnetismo para llevarla otra vez a la cama y dejarla embarazada? ¿Era aquella la razón por la que había vuelto triste y agotado de su viaje con Pansy?

Quizás Draco intentase volver a conquistarla, pero no lo conseguiría.

Aterrizaron frente a una mansión y Herms empezó a sentirse algo ansiosa al ver a un hombre y una mujer que se les acercaban. Herms no había visto ningún pueblo ni un puerto, sólo una desierta línea de costa, colinas verdes y algunos arroyos de color plata que desembocaban en el mar azul. Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de quedarse a sola con él. Sobre todo porque sabía que él tenía el poder de volverla loca de deseo. La aparición de la pareja representó un gran alivio. Por lo menos Draco y ella no iban a estar completamente solos. Aquella sensación de alivio no duró mucho.

—Yiannis y Xanthe se ocupan de mi casa. A cambio tienen su propia casa y una pequeña granja en el otro lado de la isla. Te advierto que no hablan ni una palabra de inglés. Así que si estabas pensando en pedirles que te ayuden a huir, tienes que renunciar a la idea —le dijo Draco en un tono glacial.

Luego se dio la vuelta y habló afectuosamente con los dos empleados en su propio idioma. Su sonrisa le recordaba aquellos días felices que habían compartido, pero no olvidaba su rabia por cómo la había utilizado para sus fines.

Estaba claro que Yiannis y su mujer sentían una adoración incondicional por Draco Malfoy. Pero no podía echarles la culpa. ¿No había caído ella misma rendida ante sus encantos?

Draco hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y Herms empezó a sentirse un poco molesta por no entender ni una palabra de lo que ellos le decían. Después, recogieron el equipaje y lo llevaron hasta la puerta principal. Se acercó a Draco, quien estaba intercambiando algunas palabras con el piloto de la empresa. Hacía mucho calor. Los vaqueros y la camiseta estaban pegados a su cuerpo y el pelo le caía sobre la frente y la nuca.

Herms tenía el corazón en un puño. No tenía ni idea de por qué Draco la había llevado hasta aquel lugar tan aislado, pero sabía que, fuese cual fuese la razón, no le iba a gustar.

—Puedes darte una ducha si quieres —dijo él mientras se le acercaba.

Draco parecía a gusto con sus pantalones cortos y la camiseta de algodón gris. Ella tenía calor, estaba sudada. Además, estaba enfadada por sus comentarios.

—¿Me vas a explicar por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó bruscamente.

—La gente piensa que por fin estamos disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel —contestó Draco bruscamente después de algunos instantes de silencio.

Había trabajado día y noche para poder sorprenderla con una luna de miel de tres meses y llevarla a cualquier sitio que le hubiese apetecido. El divorcio había sido el último de sus deseos.

La dura réplica que Herms pensaba hacerle murió en sus labios. El rostro de él delataba su tensión.

¿Acaso Draco odiaba aquella situación tanto como ella? ¿Se habría arrepentido de su plan de dejarla embarazada para obtener así el heredero que tanto necesitaba? Para él un heredero era indispensable. A lo largo del noviazgo, le había hablado de su deseo de fundar una familia y ella le había contestado con un entusiasmo que en aquel momento le horrorizaba. ¿Por qué aquel afán por ser padre? Quizás tuviese un deseo fuerte de construir una familia porque no la había tenido. No había tenido que ser fácil perder sus padres y vivir con su tía Bellatrix. Por lo que Cristos le había dicho a Amanda, su tía nunca había tenido gestos cariñosos ni de ternura hacia él.

Herms se quedó callada mientras él la conducía por la casa. Había un contraste enorme entre el frescor de las habitaciones y el calor de fuera. Caminaron por amplios pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio principal. Xanthe había deshecho las maletas y estaba poniendo las cosas en el armario. Estaba muy alegre. Sonreía y hablaba mucho mientras preparaba la habitación.

Herms esperó hasta que Xanthe salió para hablar.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar del divorcio —dijo Herms.

Bajo la mirada de Draco sintió que se sonrojaba, pero decidió seguir a pesar de su aparente indiferencia. Se sentía como un empleado que estuviese pidiendo a su jefe un injustificado aumento de salario.

—Pero no había ninguna necesitad de organizar esta farsa —añadió.

—Es verdad, podríamos habernos quedado en Atenas para hablar del divorcio, si es que hubiera alguna opción de conseguirlo ahora.

Una y otra vez él había negado aquella opción. Sus palabras le daban miedo. Draco le concedería el divorcio sólo cuando le viniera bien. En cuanto le hubiese dado un heredero. Y luego le quitaría al niño diciendo que era una mala madre y una esposa incapaz. Sus padres y sus hermanos perderían la granja y su negocio. El no tendría ningún escrúpulo en quitárselo todo cuando ya no la necesitara. Toda la ternura y la compasión que había sentido hacia él desaparecieron. Draco abrió una de aquellas ventanas enormes y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y los pantalones se ajustaban a sus caderas.

—Tienes que explicarme por qué quieres el divorcio —dijo él mientras le chispeaban los ojos.

—¡Porque no quiero estar casada contigo! —le contestó ella poniéndose roja—. ¡Pensé que ya te habría quedado claro!

—No estoy demasiado seguro. Pienso que en realidad no sabes lo que quieres.

Se acercó. El magnetismo de sus ojos acaramelados la estaba inmovilizando.

—Pienso que...

Se le ocurrió que tal vez habría dudado cuando lo dejó. Por un lado, quería quedarse con el dinero, pero por otro... de repente, se le ocurrió que quizás Herms no quisiera renunciar a una vida sexual tan satisfactoria. Quizás le estuviera provocando en aquel momento. Los labios entreabiertos, la intensa mirada y la camiseta pegada a aquellos pechos maravillosos... ¡Dios! No tenía que pensar en aquellas cosas. ¡Aquella bruja parecía capaz de excitarle aunque él no quisiese! Mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada de ella.

—Eras virgen cuando nos conocimos. Tener sexo conmigo te ha abierto a nuevas sensaciones. Siempre has estado dispuesta a disfrutar.

Herms tuvo que sujetarse las manos para no golpearlo.

—¿Estás intentando decirme algo? —preguntó odiándolo por hacerla sentir como una especie de ninfómana.

—Sólo intento describir lo que ha pasado. Los hechos. Ya que te niegas a decirme la razón por la que te fuiste y me abandonaste. Te has casado conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por el tipo de vida que te ofrecía? ¿O fue por el sexo?

Sintiéndose humillada, Herms no pudo decir ni una palabra en su defensa. ¡Cazafortunas y también ninfómana!

—¿Acaso has pronunciado tus votos pensando en el divorcio? Así que querías conseguir una renta suficiente para vivir con lujo. Y luego, cuando llegó el tiempo de cortar, te has dado cuenta de que estabas a punto de perder la otra cosa importante que te ofrecía esta relación: el sexo.

—¡Estás enfermo! —gritó Herms enfurecida.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Por qué no intentaba seducirla y convencerla de que su matrimonio todavía tenía salvación? Sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y que estaba perdiendo fuerza. ¿Acaso quería, en el fondo de su corazón, que Draco estuviese intentando convencerla? Lo miró y luchó contra aquel deseo. No, no podía ser, no era verdad. ¿Cómo podía desear algo así?

—Y todavía me deseas —susurró Draco mientras le miraba los labios.

Herms sentía sus pezones turgentes rozar la camiseta mojada de sudor. Era una sensación muy familiar que ahora rechazaba con todo su ser.

—Si hubiese querido seguir compartiendo tu cama y viviendo con lujo no me habría ido, ¿no? ¡Estás diciendo tonterías!

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó él con ironía mientras se acercaba y la atraía con su virilidad poderosa—. Por favor, corrígeme si me equivoco. Si realmente hubieses querido acabar con nuestro matrimonio, te habrías ido donde fuera más difícil encontrarte. A un sitio menos obvio, ¿no crees?

Herms se quedó helada. Nunca había considerado las cosas desde aquel punto de vista. Aquella le parecía una deducción ridícula, pero no había tenido en cuenta que el orgullo de Draco le empujaría a seguirla para pedirle explicaciones. Sólo había pensado en el apoyo y el calor de su familia, de la gente que la quería. Para él había sido muy fácil encontrarla. Hasta el punto de que Draco había llegado a Inglaterra antes que ella.

—Creo que tu parte más racional desea seguir siendo mi esposa. Estoy seguro de que prefieres una vida lujosa a la inseguridad de un acuerdo negociado con los abogados. ¡Ah, y acuérdate del sexo! ¿Cómo podrías satisfacer tus apetitos sin mí?

—¡No! —murmuró Herms casi sin voz. Nunca habría podido imaginar las cosas que él estaría dispuesto a decir para justificar su degradante conducta.

—Sí, Herms, todavía deseas el placer que te puedo dar —dijo con una sonrisa sensual—. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

**Gracias por los comentarios y a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos y a Following**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Herms lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—No... —dijo con la voz rota por la emoción mientras Draco se acercó para abrazarla. La sangre le corría rápidamente por las venas mientras intentaba alejarse de él y mantener aquel cuerpo masculino a una cierta distancia.

Sólo así podía resistir el impulso de dejarse llevar por su propia debilidad. Pero, sin casi darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Herms se abandonó al torrente de sensaciones placenteras que se estaba desatando en su interior.

—Ves como sí —la corrigió Draco lleno de confianza en sí mismo.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó con maestría, abriéndose camino con la lengua sin ninguna dificultad. Ella le devolvió aquel beso con un deseo y una voracidad inesperada. Con las defensas neutralizadas por aquellas sensaciones eróticas, Herms no se resistió cuando las manos de él le agarraron las caderas y la empujaron contra su virilidad. En aquel momento, el recuerdo de cómo él se había ido para estar al lado de la mujer a la que en realidad amaba se borró de la mente de Herms, quien se había transformado en víctima de una excitación sensual completamente irracional.

Así había sido desde la primera vez. Siempre. La intensidad con la que Draco le hacía el amor aquietaba todos sus miedos e inseguridades, a pesar de la presencia constante de Pansy en la casa o de los comentarios malévolos de Bellatirx.

—Esto es lo que tendría que ocurrir entre nosotros... ¿no crees? —preguntó Draco.

Respiró profundamente mientras la hacía ir hacia la enorme cama. Su boca experta y sensual rozó otra vez la de ella.

—Sí, sólo puede ser así —continuó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Draco parecía demasiado consciente de cómo el deseo se estaba apoderando de Herms. La parte de ella que todavía intentaba resistirse se hacía a cada instante más débil y parecía evaporarse con el roce de las manos de él contra su cuerpo. Aquellas manos siempre habían tenido el poder de inspirarle un falso sentido de seguridad. Intentó luchar, pero era imposible. Las manos de él se insinuaron debajo de la camiseta y le acariciaron suavemente los pezones erectos.

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo, había aprendido hacía mucho cómo seducir su cuerpo. Utilizaba tácticas desleales, jugaba sucio... esos fueron los últimos pensamientos coherentes de Herms antes de abandonarse completamente. Él la tumbó en la cama y la libró por fin de las sandalias y de la camiseta con un solo movimiento. Incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuese aquel calor que había invadido su cuerpo, Herms le ayudó a quitarle los vaqueros y las bragas de seda. Ahora Herms estaba completamente desnuda bajo la mirada excitada e incandescente de él.

—Eres guapísima —murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello y bajaba hacia sus piernas.

Herms lo agarró por los hombros cuando la mano de Draco le acarició el punto más cálido de su ser. Herms gimió e, incapaz de resistirse a aquellas caricias sensuales, estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre.

—Y tan apasionada...

Herms se dio cuenta que Draco se había puesto de pie y de que la estaba mirando con ojos fríos y lejanos.

—Has vuelto sólo por el sexo —dijo él con frialdad—. Lo siento, pequeña. Pero, a pesar de mi intenso deseo por ti y de todo lo que puedas hacer para seducirme, tengo que resistirme a la tentación hasta que no me digas por qué te has ido. Por qué razón has abandonado un matrimonio feliz y me has pedido el divorcio. Hasta que no me lo digas, no vas a satisfacer tu deseo. Estoy dispuesto a contenerme.

Herms no podía entender lo que había pasado. Estaba sola en la habitación, Draco se había ido dejándola allí desnuda, con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en el pecho. Él había comentado algo más acerca de la comida y de otros asuntos prácticos, pero Herms no había sido capaz de registrar nada más. Estaba en completo estado de shock.

En el instante en que él había salido de la habitación, Herms se levantó y con gran esfuerzo recogió sus cosas del suelo. Se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo del dormitorio y de la villa. Tenía que escaparse de él, de la humillación y de la repugnancia que aquella situación le había generado. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Draco había sido tan cruel... ¿Cómo lo había podido permitir? ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de sus planes y de cómo él pensaba utilizarla? ¿Cómo había podido ofrecerle así su cuerpo?

Se sentía como la mujer ingenua que hacía tiempo lo había amado... que todavía lo amaba. Se le cerró la garganta mientras intentaba echar aquella idea desagradable de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de un hombre que tenía tan baja opinión de ella? Parecía estar convencido de que ella estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguir una pequeña parte de su fortuna. Y no había dejado de amenazarla para forzarla a volver y para que ella retomase sus obligaciones como yegua de cría.

Herms frunció el ceño, se limpió la cara con la mano y tuvo que admitir que había algo un poco raro en todo aquel asunto. El habría podido simplemente hacerle el amor. Si de verdad sólo la quería como madre de alquiler, ¿por qué razón se había echado atrás cuando estaba a punto de conseguir lo que más deseaba? ¿Acaso había sido sólo una muestra de poder, para demostrarle que podía seducirla en cualquier momento? ¿O para humillarla y castigarla por haberlo dejado? Draco Malfoy era un hombre que no sabía lo que significaba ser rechazado. Un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tener control sobre todo, en todas las situaciones. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

El sol lucía ardientemente en el cielo azul y ella no podía pensar con claridad. El mar de tonos verdes y azules brillaba irresistible bajo la luz del mediodía. Herms necesitaba un sitio escondido donde poder relajarse y darse un baño en aquellas frescas aguas. No le apetecía bañarse cerca de la villa, necesitaba olvidarse de la reciente humillación y un poco de soledad. En los últimos tres meses de matrimonio, había perdido su espíritu independiente, abandonándose completamente a la pasión. Tenía que reencontrarse. Se alejó aún más de la villa y cruzó un campo de olivos. Se sentó en una pradera desde donde podía admirar el maravilloso paisaje. Tenía que reconquistar su seguridad y encontrar la calma necesaria para enfrentarse a él. Tenía que contarle por fin la verdad y luego acabar con aquella farsa que había sido su matrimonio. Había intentado hablar con él de lo que le había dicho Pansy muchísimas veces en aquellos tres meses. Pero nunca había podido hacerlo, quizás por miedo a que lo que Pansy le había dicho fuera verdad. Pero había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Miró otra vez el agua de aquel mar hermoso y decidió que un buen baño le sentaría bien. Sólo así, gracias al agua azul, lavaría el recuerdo de las caricias de Draco todavía presentes en su cuerpo. Con paso vacilante, Herms se acercó al borde del acantilado y decidió bajar por las rocas para lanzarse al agua cristalina.

Draco no sabía cómo había podido resistirse a la tentación. Estaba preparando una comida ligera para los dos y el cuerpo todavía le dolía por el deseo contenido. Herms había sido la única mujer que había sabido despertar en él tal pasión y lo había llevado hasta las puertas del paraíso y más allá.

Era una verdadera locura. Herms lo había abandonado; le había pedido el divorcio. Tenía que controlar la lujuria y descubrir por qué razón se había ido. Hasta que no lo lograra no estaría en paz consigo mismo.

¿Habría sido por dinero? La idea le daba asco. Él había sido el objetivo de demasiadas cazafortunas sin escrúpulos y no podía tolerar la idea de haber por fin caído en la trampa. Pero aquella parecía ser la única explicación con cierto sentido.

Cuando no le había dejado ninguna otra opción, Herms había tenido que volver con él y aceptar los beneficios materiales de aquella unión. Y seguramente habría querido volver a disfrutar de un sexo fantástico. Lo acababa de probar, ¿no? Llevó la bandeja a la habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrar ni rastro de Herms, ni en la ducha ni en la terraza. Dejó la bandeja encima de una mesita blanca y, con un silbido de impaciencia, se puso a buscarla en todas las demás habitaciones de la villa.

¿Acaso se había escondido para que él no viera lo frustrada que estaba? Herms había desaparecido. No estaba en ninguna habitación de la villa, ni en la piscina ni en la zona del viñedo. Encima de las escaleras que llevaban a la playa más cercana, empezó a encontrarse algo ansioso. No podía haber ido lejos. La isla sólo media unas cinco millas por tres, pero el sol del mediodía era atroz. Con pasos rápidos se acercó a la zona más alta. Casi corriendo, Draco siguió el camino que probablemente Herms había elegido:

Una insolación podía ser fatal para alguien que no estuviese acostumbrado al clima de aquella latitud. Con todo el cuerpo en tensión, Draco maldijo su estupidez. ¿Qué pasaría si Herms de verdad quería separarse porque ya no estaba enamorada?

Él tenía que haberle hecho algo horrible sin darse cuenta. Pero entonces ¿por qué todavía deseaba hacer el amor con él? No, no deseaba hacer el amor, sólo se trataba de sexo, pensó él con desdén. Lo había averiguado en la cama aquel mismo día y la verdad no le había gustado nada.. Había forzado Herms a compartir con él aquel viaje a una isla muy pequeña.

Se sentía culpable. Para poder averiguar la verdad había tenido que romper su código de honor personal. En aquel momento, la vio. Estaba demasiado cerca del borde del acantilado. El ruido de los pasos de Draco la forzaron a darse la vuelta y a acercarse al borde. Mientras él se le acercaba, Herms se desmayó. En unos instantes, Draco estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola e intentando buscar socorro simultáneamente. Herms tenía la cara pálida y la piel de alrededor de los ojos parecía más oscura. Draco sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de los vaqueros e hizo dos llamadas. Luego, con Herms en los brazos, se dirigió otra vez hacia la villa y, en aquel momento, decidió que en cuanto Herms se recuperara se sentarían otra vez a hablar como dos adultos. No podían seguir así, chantajeándose, jugando el uno con el otro. Cuando llegaron al olivar, ella abrió los ojos.

—Estás bien, no te preocupes —le dijo Draco con el corazón más ligero—. Te has desmayado, pero ahora vamos a volver y en breve va a llegar el doctor Papantoniou y se hará cargo de todo.

—No necesito a un médico. Suéltame. Puedo caminar sola.

Herms intentó ponerse de pie, pero los brazos de él la estrecharon aún más fuerte. No podía tolerarlo. No deseaba la presencia de su cuerpo tan cerca. No quería que él se sintiese obligado a ser cariñoso con ella sólo porque se hubiera desmayado a sus pies.

—Me he desmayado, pero no es tan grave —murmuró—. No quiero que me vea un médico. No he desayunado, ¡eso es lo que ha pasado!

—Tranquilízate, por favor, ¿puedes hacer por una sola vez lo que te pido?

Herms se quedó tranquila en sus brazos mientras cruzaban el pasillo de la villa y llegaban a la habitación que había sido el escenario de su tremenda humillación. Cuando él intentó quitarle la ropa, Herms se puso firme.

—No, ¡eso lo puedo hacer yo! No pienso ponerme un camisón para poder justificar el hecho de haber llamado al médico sin razón. Tendrás que esperarlo fuera y explicarle lo que ha pasado. No tengo ninguna intención de recibirle —dijo con voz aguda mientras le golpeaba y se ponía de pie.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no se fue de la habitación. Parecía divertido. Herms se fue a la ducha y Draco la siguió.

Herms no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada seductora de Draco mientras se empezaba a duchar y tampoco podía hacer nada para controlar la rabia que aquella situación le había generado. ¡Maldito fuera! Lo odiaba. No quería sentirse así, era la última cosa que necesitaba en aquel momento. Gracias a Dios, el ruido de un motor de coche que se acercaba consiguió distraerla. Escuchó cómo Draco caminaba por la habitación antes de ir a recibir al médico.

—Dile que no me pasa nada, estoy bien. Y que lo siento por haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

—Sí, tienes mejor cara, pero... —contestó Draco con tono seco.

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa había aparecido en sus labios mientras había cerrado la puerta del baño. Estaba intentando otra vez hacerla sentir un poco tonta, como para vengarse del hecho de que se hubiese ido sin decirle nada. La idea que él pudiese estar realmente preocupado por ella se insinuó en aquellas reflexiones. No podía ser; a él no le importaba nada que se encontrara mal. Su única preocupación era el hijo que ella le podía dar. No podía olvidarse de la mujer a la que él realmente amaba y por la que estaba dispuesto a concebir un heredero con otra. Sólo tenía que deshacerse del matrimonio y de su esposa para poder por fin casarse con su verdadero amor. Herms no quería que el médico la viera tumbada en la cama como si estuviese enferma. Sacó unas bragas de cajón, un vestido de algodón de color hueso y se vistió rápidamente. Luego se sentó en el sillón al lado de la ventana y se puso a leer una revista de moda que había encontrado en la mesita de noche.

Cuando el médico entró en la habitación, Herms parecía completamente absorta en la lectura. El doctor Papantoniou era un hombre muy flaco, alto y con canas en el pelo oscuro. Le pidió que se tumbara en la cama. Herms se sintió incómoda porque Draco seguía con un gesto amenazador.

—¡Le felicito! Su mujer va a dar a la luz a un bebé en unos siete meses —dijo Papantoniou dirigiendo la mirada hacia la cara sorprendida de Herms —. Usted está en perfecta forma, kyria. Le tengo que prohibir los paseos al mediodía por el calor, pero puede hacer ejercicio en las horas más frescas y debe comer bien. ¡Será un embarazo feliz!

Luego, se dio la vuelta y encontró la cara sorprendida de Draco.

—Os visitaré de nuevo en Atenas para informaros de las pruebas necesarias y para recomendaros al mejor ginecólogo. Parece que no vais a tener ningún problema, pero estoy seguro de que tú querrás lo mejor para tu esposa y para el futuro bebé —añadió el médico.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

SI Draco parecía estar en estado de shock después de haber recibido la noticia, Herms no podía ni siquiera encontrar las palabras para describir cómo se sentía. La noticia la había dejado con una sensación rara de ligereza y un deseo de proteger a aquel bebé que albergaba en su vientre. Al mismo tiempo se sentía aterrorizada y llena de miedo ante la idea de que aquélla fuese la noticia que Draco y Pansy hubiesen esperado tan ansiosamente. ¡Bingo! Por fin Herms había concebido aquel heredero que les permitiría deshacerse de la esposa para cumplir con su sueño de amor.

¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo había podido no tener ninguna sospecha? Había atribuido la falta de la regla a aquella situación de estrés que estaba viviendo y las náuseas matinales habían sido demasiado ocasionales como para preocuparla. Si lo hubiese sabido, nunca habría aceptado volver con él. Herms habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas antes de permitirle que le quitara el bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

Escondió la cara en la almohada y, sólo cuando percibió su mano en el hombro, se dio cuenta de que Draco había vuelto. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho mientras se sentaba en la cama y se preparaba para decirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de sus detestables planes para quitarle el bebé. De ninguna manera iba a permitirle que los llevase a cabo. A pesar de ser una chica de familia humilde, destinada a fregar el suelo como decía su tía Bellatrix, eso no significaba que no pudiera rebelarse y luchar contra él. Pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra, él le tomó las manos entre las suyas y le habló con un cariño inusual. En aquel momento, Herms se olvidó de todo.

—Juntos hemos creado una vida preciosa. No hablaremos más del divorcio. No quiero escuchar cuáles han sido las razones por las que te fuiste. Ahora, que te has quedado embarazada, tenemos que olvidarnos de nuestros desacuerdos —terminó con un tono de voz arrogante.

«Así de sencillo», pensó Herms mientras intentaba descifrar su hermética expresión. Estaba segura de que la palabra «divorcio» aparecería en las conversaciones que seguirían al nacimiento de aquel primer bebé. Herms se soltó las manos y Draco le sonrió intensamente mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo de la frente. Su sonrisa tenía el poder de hacerla estremecer y le generaba una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo.

—A partir de mañana, vamos a empezar nuestra relación otra vez, amor mío. Por el bien de nuestro hijo. Será estupendo, cariño. Te lo prometo. Tendrás todo lo que quieras —dijo con énfasis—. Voy a preparar algo más de comida. Ahora tienes que comer para dos... Ya no podemos comer lo que había preparado, lo he dejado fuera en la terraza mientras iba a buscarte. ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!

La besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras ella lo miraba con enfado.

—Vente abajo conmigo —propuso él con una sonrisa que la ablandó.

Cuando Draco salió de la habitación, se hizo un silencio absoluto. Herms decidió que nunca más permitiría que la tratase como una idiota. Él ya tenía lo que quería: su embarazo. Estaba claro que aquellas palabras cariñosas y tiernas no representaban más que una estrategia para que se quedara con él hasta el nacimiento del niño... sabía ser muy persuasivo. Probablemente querría que estuviese cerca para controlarla y evitar que se emborrachase todas las noches o decidiese ponerse a practicar algún deporte de riesgo. No podía permitir que la vida de su heredero estuviera en peligro.

Herms se levantó de la cama, se alisó la falda del vestido con las manos y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara con un poco de agua fría. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, intentó calmar la respiración. Seguro que Draco estaba convencido de tenerla por fin en su poder. Pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Tenía que aprender a jugar sus cartas de otra forma y ser tan mala como él había sido con ella. Tenía que cambiar su forma de ser. No iba a resultarle tan difícil porque había tenido un buen maestro.

En primer lugar, no podía decirle a la cara todo lo que había descubierto, sería completamente inútil. No podía contarle lo que le había dicho Pansy, ni los comentarios malvados de su tía ni lo que había oído y visto con sus propios ojos. El hecho de que Pansy estuviese en su casa de Atenas todo el día y que él le dedicara su atención incondicional le parecían pruebas evidentes de lo que Draco sentía por la otra mujer. Todas las cosas que había sospechado habían encajado perfectamente en su cabeza cuando, aquella mañana horrible, él la había abandonado para escaparse a ver su amante. Le parecía que también la boda, en aquella pequeña iglesia de la campiña inglesa, había sido el resultado de su temor a compartir con sus amigos un matrimonio de conveniencia. Una especie de preámbulo a otra unión con su amadísima Pansy. Los de la alta sociedad organizaban fiestas sin fin cada vez que se celebraba una boda y, en una situación normal, Draco habría querido tener a su lado a su tía Bellatrix y a sus amigos para celebrarlo. Herms se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido enfrentarse a él en aquel momento porque, con el heredero en camino, la única cosa que Draco podía hacer era negarlo todo. Tenía que hacer lo que él le había pedido y simular que era posible retomar de nuevo la relación. ¡No le quedaba más remedio!

No tenía que haber seguido el consejo de su amiga Amanda la noche de la fiesta y tendría que haberle contado a Herms lo que Pansy le había dicho. De haberlo hecho, en aquel momento, no se encontraría en una situación tan desagradable.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerse en contacto con sus padres para que supieran que no les quedaba mucho más tiempo en la nueva finca que Draco les había ofrecido. Tenían que replantearse sus vidas desde cero, sin la ayuda de su marido. Ella también tenía que buscar una solución para que no le pudiesen quitar a su hijo.

No era el momento de precipitarse. Tenía que esperar y descubrir tranquilamente cuál era la mejor opción para ella y el bebé. Podía empezar ingresando parte del dinero de su asignación económica en la cuenta que todavía tenía en Inglaterra. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse con el dinero de los Malfoy`s pero necesitaba garantizarle una cierta seguridad económica a su bebé. Podía sobrevivir con el dinero que tenía hasta el nacimiento y luego volvería a trabajar. Una vez en Inglaterra, no viviría al lado de sus padres, se iría a un lugar escondido donde él no pudiera encontrarlos. Mientras tanto tenía que convencerle de que estaba dispuesta a reconciliarse con él y a intentarlo otra vez. Era la única manera para que él no sospechase de nada. Y parecía una buena forma de vengarse de que Draco le hubiese roto el corazón.

Se fue a buscarle. Se sentía otra persona. Había recuperado la confianza en sí misma de forma completamente inesperada, pero no tardó mucho en volver a desaparecer. Oyó la voz de él en la cocina pero nada más entrar Draco se dio la vuelta y bruscamente interrumpió la conversación íntima que estaba manteniendo y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

— Herms...

—Draco...

Herms no sabía cómo había conseguido mantener su natural tono de voz al verle así... ni siquiera podía describir la expresión de su cara. Parecía sentirse culpable.

—Tienes mejor aspecto. El embarazo te favorece.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bien.

Él había preparado una comida muy rica: ensalada, unas empanadas, pollo y un poco de jamón. Herms se sentía muy incómoda por haber interrumpido aquella conversación telefónica. Draco estaba hablando en susurros y, aunque ella no lo entendiese, había reconocido cierta sensualidad en su voz.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando? —preguntó Herms con un tono de sospecha en la voz—. ¿Era Pansy? No has podido esperar para compartir con ella esta fantástica noticia, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Draco se puso rígido y la miró fríamente.

—No entiendo qué problema tienes con ella. Cada vez que se acerca para hablar contigo, la evitas o contestas con monosílabos. Esa actitud la afecta. Le gustaría ser amiga tuya. Y créeme, necesita amigos.

Era muy protector con la mujer a la que amaba. Herms sintió que la cara se le ponía roja y juró que nunca más le preguntaría nada sobre aquella mujer. Podría haberle dicho cuál era el problema con Pansy, empezando por la conversación que habían mantenido en la terraza el día de la fiesta. Pero ya había pasado el momento de contarle la verdad. Ya no podía permitir que él se enterara de sus planes.

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos nada en común. De todas formas, intentaré ser más amable a partir de ahora. No tenemos por qué discutir por, eso.

Draco se relajó un poco y se preguntó si ella era consciente de lo bonita que estaba. Mientras la miraba intensamente, sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba en el pecho. Su esposa estaba embarazada y él no permitiría que le pasase nada al bebé. Por el bienestar de su futuro hijo, la felicidad y la armonía familiar borraría de su mente la forma en la que ella lo había rechazado. Nunca más volvería a hablar del tema.

—Siéntate y come algo —le dijo intentando tomar su mano.

Después de unos instantes de duda, Herms se acercó a él y los dos se dirigieron hacia la mesa. Ella parecía haber aceptado dejar atrás la idea del divorcio y parecía dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez.

¿Por qué? Draco sólo conocía sus propias razones. ¿Acaso había sido aquel embarazo inesperado lo que le había hecho cambiar de idea a ella? ¿O sólo había sido la idea de poder conseguir todo lo que quisiera de él? Antes de que ella se hubiera marchado, Draco nunca hubiese sospechado que Herms pudiera ser una cazafortunas. Pero ¿cómo podía saber qué ideas le cruzaban la cabeza? Ya no podía insistir en que le desvelara las verdaderas razones por las que se había ido y le había pedido el divorcio. Hubiese sido contraproducente. No tenían que mirar atrás.

Cuando Herms se sentó a la mesa, Draco le ofreció un plato con un poco de comida y luego se sentó frente a ella. Pero ya no tenía nada de hambre. ¿Cómo podía reconocerse a sí mismo que en realidad había deseado que Herms volviese para estar con ella y darle otra oportunidad a su matrimonio? ¿Cómo podía aceptar que Herms era tan importante para él? Draco no quería pensar en ellos. Fuesen cuales fuesen las razones que se escondían detrás de la nueva actitud de Herms hacia él, acababan de dar un paso hacia un futuro de estabilidad por aquel niño que iba a nacer.

Él no había tenido con sus padres una bueno relación cuando había sido pequeño, así que estaba decidido a proporcionar el amor incondicional de ellos dos a su futuro hijo. Su hijo no sufriría la disolución de un hogar ni todo lo que aquello podría acarrear: las recriminaciones y la frustración de tener que elegir entre el amor de su madre o el de su padre. Mientras la observaba, Draco se preguntó hasta qué punto estaría Herms dispuesta a secundar sus planes. ¿Querría volver a la cama con él? ¿Él quería eso?

«Claro que sí», pensó con cierta irritación. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la seguía deseando.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

DRACO se levantó de la silla con un movimiento brusco.

—Herms, tienes que descansar. Te lo ruego. Ha sido una mañana traumática —dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse—. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Herms se levantó dejando la mayor parte de la comida en el plato y lo siguió reticente. Podría aprovechar aquellas horas de soledad para pensar un poco y para descansar. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería obedecerlo en todo. Casi había conseguido hacerle olvidar su orgullo.

Le temblaron las piernas y Herms tuvo que admitir que lo que le había dicho sobre la intensidad de aquella mañana era verdad. Había sido una experiencia muy estresante y él era el único responsable. Todo había empezado con la humillación a la que la había sometido y después había llegado la noticia del embarazo. Echarse una siesta le parecía, en aquel momento, la mejor idea que había oído en mucho tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que puedo ir sola a mi habitación —dijo porque no quería estar cerca de él bajo ningún concepto. Ya no era su amado, se había transformado en su enemigo número uno. El embarazo lo había hecho aún más evidente. Draco, ignorando su declaración de independencia, la levantó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

—¡Déjame en el suelo! ¡No soy una inválida! ¡Puedo ir sola!

—Estoy seguro de que puedes... pero, mientras esté aquí, quiero llevarte yo.

Draco sabía que aquel comentario le iba a parecer frío. No podía hacer otra cosa. Casi no podía ni hablar. Cada vez que la miraba, se sorprendía por la intensidad de su propio deseo. En aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llevarla a la cama. Pero hasta que no hubiesen aclarado la situación, no permitiría que sus deseos gobernaran sus acciones.

Además, se sentía avergonzado por la manera en la que la había estado tratando. No importaba cuál hubiese sido la razón por la que ella había decidido dejarle. No había justificación para haberla tratado así. La abrazó aún más, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, y subió las escaleras sin esfuerzo, mientras Herms intentaba contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Estar tan cerca de él, de aquel hombre al que tanto había amado, le parecía peor que una tortura. A pesar de que su propio cuerpo reaccionase ante la presencia de él, su mente le dijo que lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento era rechazarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de matrimonio, Draco la puso en el suelo al lado de la cama nupcial. Estaba todavía cerca, demasiado cerca de ella. Era guapísimo y muy viril. Su cuerpo sexy parecía llamarla... una llamada a la que incluso el alma de Herms respondía sin dudar. La mente lógica de ella era incapaz de frenar el impulso de aquel corazón enamorado.

Herms se dio la vuelta y se encontró atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo poderoso de él. Se le escapó un suspiro mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. Despreciaba las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Sabía a quién tenía enfrente. Era un hombre dispuesto a hacerla enamorarse de él para después pisotear su amor. Así que ¿cómo podía desearlo tanto? Nunca había pensado que fuera una mujer débil, pero, en aquel momento, estaba claro que lo estaba siendo. Como si hubiese entendido su angustia, Draco se alejó de ella y la miró fijamente con sus ojos grises.

—Descansa ahora. Yo estaré trabajando en el estudio al final del pasillo por si me necesitas. Y... —hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió con renovada energía—. Por favor, perdóname por lo que te he dicho. No volverá a pasar nunca más, te lo prometo. Entiendo por qué te has ido a la playa antes... por qué te has escapado de mí.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Herms se quedó pasmada y temblando. Se sentó sobre la cama. ¡Su arrogante marido le había pedido perdón! Él, que seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llevara la contraria, había admitido que se había equivocado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era otra estrategia para crear un escenario de seducción? Ella estaba embarazada. Draco ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de llevarla a la cama mientras seguía pensando en su verdadero amor, Pansy. Escondió la cara en la almohada y tuvo un sueño agitado. Aquellas últimas reflexiones no le había proporcionado ninguna tranquilidad.

Cuando se despertó hacía más frío. Una brisa ligera soplaba y entraba por las ventanas abiertas. El calor del mediodía había sido reemplazado por la temperatura más agradable de la tarde. Tenía una sensación extraña, era como si no pudiera abrir los ojos, y le dolía la cabeza. Tenía que darse un baño para despertar, decidió confusamente. Se levantó y se quitó la ropa con la que se había quedado dormida.

De repente, se acordó de todo lo que había pasado, de su nueva situación, y fue como recibir un martillazo en la cabeza. Intentó repetirse que tenía que acostumbrarse a todo aquello para no perder la razón. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que tenía un zumo y un vaso de agua encima de la mesilla de noche. ¿Quién habría sido? Probablemente Draco. Antes de empezar a fantasear sobre aquel gesto tan cariñoso, Herms se repitió que sólo lo había hecho para cuidar de su futuro hijo. Él la protegería y mimaría hasta el parto para luego deshacerse de ella.

Pero Herms tenía que apretar los dientes y resistir unas semanas más jugando a aquel juego tan perverso. Lo odiaba. A pesar de eso, tomó los refrescos con placer. Draco debía de haber ido a la habitación unos minutos antes porque los cubitos de hielo acababan de empezar fundirse. Aquella presencia había sido la que seguramente la hubiese despertado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sensible al encanto de él? Le hubiese gustado ser completamente indiferente.

Además, a partir de aquel momento, tenía que empezar a serlo. Tenía que comenzar a pensar en sí misma y a ocuparse de sus cosas. Confiando en que Draco estuviese todavía en el estudio y siguiese allí por el resto de la tarde, se quitó la ropa para ponerse un bañador blanco que se ajustaba a su pecho generoso y dejaba a la vista las redondas caderas. Herms no podía explicarse cómo él había podido hacerle el amor tan apasionadamente cuando su cuerpo era tan distinto al de su verdadera amada. Pansy poseía una figura esbelta, sin apenas curvas.

Se dirigió hacia la piscina para intentar olvidarse de él. Tenía que echar de su cabeza el deseo persistente de que su relación se trasformase en una verdadera historia de amor y de que aquellas vacaciones en la isla se trasformaran en una bonita luna de miel. Detrás de la casa y de la terraza había una inmensa piscina ovalada rodeada de cipreses. El agua era de un color azul intenso, limpia y tentadora. La brisa le acariciaba la piel desnuda y llevaba consigo el fuerte olor del mar y los aromas de las plantas medicinales. Dejando la toalla en el borde de mármol, Herms se metió en el agua y buceó, intentando olvidarse de cómo había podido ser tan tonta al no reconocer las verdaderas razones por las que un hombre tan atractivo y rico como Draco había querido casarse con ella tan rápidamente. Había llegado el momento de relajarse y de aprovechar la belleza del paisaje así como de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar para poder sentirse mejor por el bien del niño.

Herms oyó un chapoteo al otro lado de la piscina y, en unos segundos, con sorpresa, vio la cara de Draco aparecer a su lado aflorando a la superficie.

¿Tenía que seguir molestándola? ¡Y no sólo en su media hora de paz y tranquilidad, también durante el resto de su vida!

Herms se apresuró a salir de la piscina. Las gotas de agua le recorrían el cuerpo mientras se dirigía hacia su toalla. A pesar de su rapidez, Draco llegó allí antes que ella.

—¡Despacio, mujer! Se supone que las lunas de miel han de ser lentas, especialmente las que se celebran en islas desiertas como ésta. Relájate. Yo te enseñaré cómo hacerlo.

Herms tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de acariciarle el torso y de mirar con lujuria la piel de seda de sus muslos. Sus dedos estaban a punto de acariciarlo. El traje de baño apenas podía disimular su masculinidad. Sin embargo, se agarró las manos detrás de la espalda e intentó alejarse aún más de él.

—Estaba muy relajada y a gusto hasta que has llegado tú.

Se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar la toalla y cubrirse porque, si no, él no hubiera tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que sus pezones se habían excitado, ya que deseaban ser acariciados. Pero Draco no le dio suficiente tiempo para taparse; se le acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—No soy tu enemigo. Soy tu marido y te deseo muchísimo.

Esa vez Herms no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos. El contacto con sus manos le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Los ojos de él, como si fueran de un metal líquido, parecían dejar huellas ardientes en sus pechos y caderas, y no pudo evitar abrir las piernas en una invitación silenciosa. Lentamente las manos de Draco bajaron desde los hombros hasta su cintura.

No le había mentido, pensó Herms confusa. Su estado de excitación era evidente. De repente se sintió muy vulnerable, ni siquiera podía entender sus propios sentimientos. Estaba dividida entre la necesidad de poner una distancia entre ellos y el deseo que él le provocaba. Lo deseaba más que nunca. Pero habían hecho un trato. Lo que Herms no podía entender era por qué, a pesar del hecho de que ya se hubiese quedado embarazada, él todavía seguía deseándola sexualmente. Había esperado que fuese cariñoso con ella por el bien del niño, pero nada más.

—No, no somos enemigos —siguió él—. Hemos compartido algo muy bonito. Quiero que lo recuperemos. Ahora vamos a tener un bebé. Vamos a darle la vida a otro ser humano. El futuro puede ser estupendo para nosotros, amor mío, si tú quieres. Todavía me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Le acarició la nuca y luego le levantó la cara para darle un beso. Herms no supo resistirse y se abandonó a aquella boca cálida y a las caricias de su lengua mientras se le acercaba con el corazón enloquecido. Tenía fuego en las venas. Draco la levantó en sus brazos, la llevó a la habitación y la depositó en la cama. Le quitó la poca ropa que tenía puesta, despacio, como saboreando cada instante de aquel encuentro.

—Despacio, cariño, muy despacio —murmuró mientras se quitaba el bañador.

Herms no podía esperar. Sentía que la fuerza de su deseo había borrado cualquier otra cosa de su mente. Sólo su boca sensual y sus manos expertas parecían existir en aquel momento.

—¡Por favor, Draco... por favor! —dijo con un gemido de placer.

En aquel momento, Draco se hundió entre sus piernas y empezó una danza primitiva que la llevó más allá del éxtasis. El cuerpo de él se fusionó con el de ella. Se movieron acompasadamente mientras Draco besaba suavemente sus mejillas, sus cejas y sus labios entreabiertos.

—Lo siento, amor mío, no quería que fuera tan rápido —dijo él riéndose después de consumar el acto—. Eres una tentación demasiado irresistible como para poder contenerme.

Luego se levantó y consultó su reloj.

—Xanthe puede llegar en cualquier momento con la cena. Tendré paciencia hasta que hayamos terminado de cenar.

Después de haberle lanzado una pícara mirada, se fue al baño y Herms pudo escucharlo canturrear mientras se daba una ducha. En el pasado le había encantado oírle. Parecía que estaba satisfecho de sí mismo. Pero, en aquel momento, la desesperación, ya compañera habitual, se apoderó de ella otra vez. Draco tenía la libido muy alta. Así que podía mantener relaciones sexuales con ella a pesar de amar a otra. Y había quedado muy claro que su esposa estaba encantada de participar en aquel juego sexual.

Herms se sentía muy mal, estaba avergonzada de cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado. La lujuria se había apoderado de ella dejándola desarmada y débil. Lo que acababa de hacer no tenía ninguna justificación. Su cuerpo estaba muy alterado tras aquel encuentro tan intenso. Se arropó con la sábana.

Hacía tiempo, nada le habría impedido unirse a él en la ducha, feliz de disfrutar una vez más de sus caricias y besos. Pero nada hubiera podido convencerla para que lo hiciese en aquel momento. Así que se quedó allí esperando, hasta que él apareció secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—He oído la motocicleta de Xanthe —dijo Draco mientras salía del baño con una sonrisa aún más ancha—. A Yiannis no le gusta nada que la use, pero ella no pierde ocasión.

Herms no podía contestarle porque sentía demasiada atracción por su poderoso cuerpo desnudo. El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras lo miraba ponerse unos vaqueros blancos y una camiseta negra de seda.

—Me gustaría llamar a mis padres —dijo antes que él se fuese.

—Claro que sí —le contestó él, dándose la vuelta para acercarle el móvil que estaba encima de la mesa—. Tienes que contarles todo. Estoy seguro de que les va a encantar volver a ser abuelos. Por favor salúdalos de mi parte y no tardes mucho. Vamos a cenar en la terraza mirando a las estrellas. Tenemos que festejar nuestro nuevo comienzo.

Luego se fue. Herms estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? ¿Darles saludos? Con todo lo que seguramente planeaba hacerles después del nacimiento del niño. Tenía que avisarlos de que su marido tenía intención de echarlos de casa. Aunque no estaba completamente segura, albergaba muy pocas dudas al respecto.

¿Pero cómo podía contárselo sin que su madre y su padre se pusiesen nerviosos? Estaba hablando con Joan y ella no paraba de decirle que la granja era maravillosa y que sus hermanos no habían parado de trabajar para ponerla aún más bonita.

—No, claro que no. Tu padre no ha estado trabajando con ellos. Tiene que descansar. Se está portando muy bien, da un paseo todo los días y sólo se ocupa de las cuentas —dijo la madre.

—Mamá, ¿papá ha revisado el contrato de alquiler?¿Sabes si ha mirado todas las cláusulas? —preguntó Herms cruzando los dedos.

—¿De qué contrato de alquiler me estás hablando? —contestó la madre después de un silencio largo que dejó Herms con una horrible sensación de haber destruido la alegría familiar.

Pero no había podido ignorar sus sospechas, especialmente porque sabía lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser su padre. Seguramente su madre también se acordaba de cómo los hombres de la compañía habían podido quitarles la granja porque el padre no había mirado a los detalles del contrato. Y ésa había sido la razón por la que no habían tenido ningún acuerdo escrito. Y de nuevo, volvía a estar sin contrato. Aunque Herms pudiese hacerse una idea bastante clara de cómo habían llegado a aquella situación de nuevo, la noticia le dio náuseas.

—¿ Draco no te lo ha dicho? No, está claro que no. ¿Cómo hubiese podido? Tiene un corazón tan grande que no quiere pavonearse. Ha comprado la finca, pero está a nombre de tu padre y mío. Es nuestra, Herms. Al principio nos resistimos, ya sabes, pobres pero orgullosos... Tu padre ha intentado convencer a Draco de que le concediera un préstamo, pero no quiso. Nos dijo que éramos de la misma familia. Te has casado con un hombre estupendo... ¡no hay muchos como él! Pero, querida, ¿estás bien? Hemos estado preocupados por ti. Parece un hombre de ensueño. Lo mejor que unos padres puedan desear para su hija, pero...

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y... estoy embarazada.

No tenía por qué preocuparlos más. Tenía todavía dos semanas para decirles la verdad. Estaba muy feliz de escuchar a su madre tan alegre, aunque aquella última noticia la hubiese dejado pensativa y algo preocupada.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

CUANDO colgó el teléfono, Herms se dio una ducha y estuvo pensando un buen rato en lo que le había dicho su madre acerca de la casa y de Draco. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Gracias a la generosidad de su marido, la casa y el negocio de su familia estaban a salvo. Claramente era una noticia estupenda y Herms se sentía mucho mejor porque ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto por sus padres.

Al principio, Draco le había hecho creer que en un mes sus padres iban a perderlo todo, incluyendo la casa y su negocio, si ella no aceptaba volver con él. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de idea? ¿Sólo que ella decidiese quedarse con él y siguiese siendo su esposa? Quizás para que siguiese compartiendo su misma cama hasta concebir a su hijo: Estaba clarísimo. Pero aun así... Herms no se podía explicar aquella generosidad tan inesperada, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él era un tipo sin corazón dispuesto a utilizar cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quería.

No conseguía explicarse aquel gesto hacia sus padres, que al fin y al cabo para él no eran más que una familia de campesinos sin recursos. Draco había invertido una generosa suma de dinero para salvar sus padres del horrible problema económico al que se enfrentaban. En una situación parecida, cualquier otro empresario con una actitud filantrópica hubiese ayudado sus padres, pero hubiese puesto la propiedad a su nombre como si fuera una más de sus inversiones económicas. Pero Draco había ido mucho más allá. Su generosidad había forzado a Herms a admitir que no era un hombre tan malo como ella había pensado.

¿Podría ser que ella lo hubiese prejuzgado también en otros aspectos de la relación? ¿Qué tendría que decir de su relación con Pansy? Él la había colmado de atenciones, pero quizás porque Pansy ya formara parte de la familia. La tía Bellatrix la había considerado parte de la familia desde su nacimiento. En cierto sentido, Draco no había tenido ninguna otra opción más que aceptarla porque la familia lo era todo para él.

Herms lo entendía perfectamente porque él cuidaba de todos lo que consideraba cercanos o miembros de la familia. Un ejemplo evidente era la manera en la que se había hecho cargo de los problemas de sus suegros.

Sin embargo, todo eso no podía explicar por qué había confirmado su amor por la mujer el día que lo había sorprendido hablando por teléfono, ni que se hubiese ido tan rápidamente con ella. Además, desde que había vuelto con él, Draco había desaparecido con su amada durante una semana entera antes de llevarla a aquella isla desierta.

A pesar del hecho de que él no lo hubiese confirmado y ni siquiera hubiese mencionado la llamada que había recibido aquella misma tarde, su tono de voz había sido íntimo. Quizás hubiese estado hablando con Pansy para informarla sobre aquel embarazo que tanto habían deseado. La conversación con Pansy la noche de la fiesta acerca del matrimonio de conveniencia organizado para obtener un heredero no era el producto de sus fantasías.

Herms se vistió y bajó en busca de Draco, pensando una vez más que no habría tenido que seguir el consejo de Amanda de no contarle su conversación con Pansy. Había sido demasiado orgullosa como para decirle lo que sospechaba de la relación entre ellos en cuanto había vuelto a Grecia, y en aquel momento, parecía demasiado tarde para enfrentarse a él. Draco le había dicho categóricamente que no quería saber cuál había sido la razón de su fuga. No la habría escuchado y, conociendo su orgullo masculino, podía entender por qué. Ella, al abandonarlo, lo había rechazado y su ego estaba profundamente herido. Ya no quería saber nada del pasado, sólo quería volver a empezar desde cero. ¿Qué pasaría después del nacimiento del niño?

—Vamos a parar aquí. No tienes que cansarte.

Días atrás, Herms lo había acusado de estar demasiado encima de ella, de ser demasiado protector. Y él, haciendo una mueca, había tenido que admitir que era verdad. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le importaba demasiado el embarazo y pensaba que tenía la obligación de cuidarla y mimarla.

Cuando llegaron a su lugar favorito de la isla, Draco puso la cesta del picnic sobre la hierba. Era una zona llana rodeada de olivos, al lado de una cascada. Draco siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su esposa mientras ella se acercaba un poco más al agua clara de la poza. Herms llevaba una bonita falda de color azul y color crema que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bronceadas. Draco adoraba mirarla. Su deseo se despertaba con sólo mirarla. Aquella última semana habían disfrutado muchísimo el uno del otro. Todo había sido perfecto. Se habían bañado en las pozas de la isla, habían paseado todos los días y habían tenido un sexo fantástico.

Sin embargo, Herms parecía triste. Draco echaba de menos su risa contagiosa, y sus ojos parecían melancólicos. Él todavía los recordaba alegres y llenos de vida cuando la había conocido. Aunque estuviese preocupado, no quería abordar la cuestión frontalmente. No estaba preparado para escuchar su respuesta. Ya sabía cuál iba a ser.

Herms había querido el divorcio pero, en aquel momento, con el niño en camino, no quería barajar aquella opción. Draco tenía que seguir viviendo con la duda de si ella habría estado dispuesta a sacrificar su matrimonio en nombre de la libertad y de un relativo bienestar económico garantizado por un acuerdo de separación. Dadas las circunstancias, tenían el deber de proporcionar al futuro bebé una estabilidad emocional y afectiva y una familia. Así tenía que ser y así sería. Fin de la historia. El futuro del bebé, el suyo y el de Herms eran las únicas cosas realmente importantes.

Draco se acercó a Herms, que estaba arrodillada al lado de la poza con las manos en el agua fría, en un intento por alejar aquellos pensamientos negativos de su mente. Mientras se le acercaba ella levantó la cabeza, lo miró por debajo del sombrero que él la había forzado a ponerse y le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa le tocó el corazón...

—El agua está estupenda... ¡y bastante fría!

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco mientras el aliento le faltó por unos instantes. Tenía un poco de sudor sobre del labio superior. Sus ojos tenían un color chocolate intenso y perfecto. Era la mujer más atractiva que había visto en su vida.

Herms tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se la echó a la cara para refrescarse. Luego, se levantó e irguió la cabeza. Las gotas relucientes de agua se resbalaron entre los pechos. Su sensualidad natural volvía loco a Draco.

Instintivamente, las manos de él se pusieron encima de los hombros de Herms para evitar que se cayese. Pudo oír el pequeño murmullo que salió de los labios entreabiertos de ella, y la excitación tensó su cuerpo masculino. Aquellos labios parecían prometer pasión. Una pasión que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la boca advirtiendo la inmediata respuesta del cuerpo de ella. Con los labios siguió el recorrido de las gotas de agua y la besó entre los suaves pechos. Luego, la acarició delicadamente con las manos. El deseo que sentía por ella era muy intenso; pero sabiendo que llevaba en el vientre a su hijo, intentaba ser más gentil.

Se tumbaron sobre el césped. Draco sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se acercaba al suyo con impaciencia mientras él lentamente le quitaba la ropa y contemplaba cómo el deseo se apoderaba de ella. El cuerpo de Herms temblaba bajo sus caricias y Draco le acarició aquellos pechos divinos. Sus manos bajaron hacia la curva sensual de su abdomen apoyándose por fin en su vello púbico. Las piernas de Herms lo recibieron entreabiertas. Draco perdió el control y susurró su nombre con ternura, mientras la penetraba.

Herms no hubiese sabido decir cuánto tiempo habían pasado haciendo el amor. Después, Draco se acurrucó entre sus brazos y la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le iluminaba la cara. Seguro que ella también tenía la misma expresión en la suya. Siempre había sido así. Sólo habían tenido que tocarse para que aquel deseo salvaje se apoderara de ellos.

Herms estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras Draco se vestía con su usual rapidez.

—Nos hemos olvidado del picnic. Xanthe se pondrá muy triste si volvemos a casa sin haber comido nada —dijo él con los ojos sonrientes mientras ella enrojecía—. Vístete, amor mío, mientras yo lo voy preparando todo.

La brisa acariciaba la piel desnuda de Herms. Podía sentir la frescura de la hierba bajo su cuerpo mientras lo miraba alejarse para dirigirse hacía la pradera donde habían dejado la cesta con la comida. Ya lo echaba de menos. Un dolor demasiado familiar se apoderó de su corazón. La ausencia de Draco todavía le causaba un gran dolor. Cuando estaba con él, cerca de él haciendo cosas, dando un paseo, nadando o simplemente de la mano, parecía olvidarse de todo. Incluso podía llegar a pensar que él quería sinceramente arreglar el matrimonio tanto como ella y sólo en nombre del amor.

Hacer el amor con él no tenía nada que ver con un deseo animal primitivo. O por lo menos así era para ella. Sentía una pasión incontenible hacia él, pero también ternura, un sentimiento de cercanía y un vínculo que ya no se podía romper...

Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba sola, separada de él, aunque fuesen sólo unos minutos, empezaba a dudar de nuevo de sus sentimientos y de los de él. Al principio de aquella semana, Herms había decidido entregarse a él completamente porque así Draco no albergaría ninguna sospecha acerca de su verdadero plan. Herms pensaba volver a Atenas y escapar desde allí. Además, ya sabía que pasara lo que pasara, su familia estaría a salvo. Por lo tanto, nada podría detenerla.

Desde que habían llegado allí, cada hora había sido un tormento para ella y Herms se había arrepentido mucho de la decisión que había tomado. Había sido una elección racional, una decisión tomada con la cabeza, pero su corazón cada vez estaba más atrapado. Necesitaba estar con él para siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que Draco había extendido la manta roja sobre el suelo y había puesto la comida sobre ella. Se levantó y, a pesar de que habían decidido no volver a hablar del asunto, Herms fue consciente de que tenía que enfrentarse a él directamente y contarle lo que Pansy le había dicho la noche de la fiesta. Probablemente Draco lo negaría todo, especialmente en aquel momento, en que ella estaba embarazada, pero tenía que hacerlo por su propio bien. Por fin él también averiguaría cuáles habían sido las verdaderas razones de su fuga.

—¡Ven, tortuguita! Tú no tienes hambre, pero el bebé sí...

El corazón de Herms dio un vuelco mientras contemplaba aquella sonrisa mágica. Draco estaba medio desnudo todavía y su piel palida era una tentación enorme para ella. No podía resistirse al deseo de tocarlo. Como siempre, su sensualidad tenía el poder de desorientarla, pero aquella vez Herms sabía que tenía que hablarle claramente y decirle la verdad. Pero tenía que hacerlo muy despacio, en el momento oportuno. Tenía que contarle todo, dejar que aquel nudo de tensión que se le había formado en el pecho, se soltara. No podía acusarlo de nada porque lo único que conseguiría sería una reacción de abierta hostilidad. Tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado.

Draco notó cómo, otra vez, los ojos de Herms habían adoptado un aire triste mientras se sentaba a su lado en la pradera. Con calma y paciencia quizás... Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el lado positivo de su matrimonio. Tenía que olvidarse de todas las demás cosas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? —preguntó ella mientras tomaba unas hojas de parra rellenas de arroz.

—¿Estás ya aburrida? —contestó él con una nota de ansiedad en la voz.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo quería saberlo. Me gusta mucho este lugar —dijo Herms mientras tomaba unos trozos de queso sin mirarlo.

—Dos semanas más, querida. Luego vamos a volver para preparar las habitaciones del niño y buscarte un buen ginecólogo. ¿Qué te parece?

Mientras lo miraba, Herms advirtió una sensación rara que casi la asustó por su intensidad. Le parecía guapísimo con aquella mirada dorada y esos labios tan sensuales. «Sólo dos semanas», pensó ella con tristeza... Draco abrió el termo y llenó los dos vasos.

—La isla está llena de limones. Yiannis los vende en tierra firme y Xanthe prepara la mejor limonada que he tomado nunca. ¡Pruébala! —le pasó un vaso y sugirió un brindis—. Por nuestro hijo. Por una vida larga y feliz.

«Quiere este hijo más que nada en el mundo», pensó Herms mientras saboreaba el refresco.

—Me siento muy feliz por el niño que me vas a dar, cariño —dijo mientras le acariciaba con una mano el vientre—. ¿Te acuerdas de que hablamos de nuestro deseo de tener hijos antes de casarnos?

Claro que sí. Ella lo recordaba perfectamente. Él lo había intentado todo sólo para descubrir si ella realmente iba a tener un hijo con él. Herms se sintió como una idiota recordando cómo él la había seducido, haciéndole perder su sentido práctico, para obtener la respuesta que quería. ¡Claro que deseaba tener hijos con él! ¡Más de uno! Si le hubiese dicho que no deseaba ser madre, aquel matrimonio no habría sido celebrado. Él habría desaparecido como una nube de humo. ¿Habría sido así? Ella esperaba que no, pero no podía estar segura.

—Tengo que decirte que me gustaría tener más de un hijo. Pero no me corre prisa. Cuando era pequeño, muchas veces soñé con que tenía varios hermanos y hermanas. Me habría gustado tener una gran familia —dijo con sinceridad—. Supongo que eso explica por qué me gustaría tener unos cuantos niños, ¿verdad? Pero, amor mío, te juro que no voy a presionarte. A mí me gustaría darte por lo menos tres hijos, pero eres tú la que tiene que decidir. Si sólo quieres tener uno, entonces este bebé será el único. Te lo prometo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Herms se quedó en silencio algunos minutos. Se sentía atontada. No sabía qué decir. O por lo menos no podía expresar sentimientos tan confusos de una forma un poco coherente.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —logró decir después de un buen rato.

Si de verdad él se sentía así, quizás ella tuviera alguna opción. No estaba demasiado segura de haber entendido bien lo que había querido decirle. Herms frunció el ceño. Por un lado, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por la excitación de aquella esperanza. Pero, por otro lado, sentía que su corazón se iba endureciendo ante la sospecha de que él estuviese intentando manipularla otra vez.

—¡Claro que sí! —Le contestó Draco mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la frente—. Cada palabra que he pronunciado es cierta. Tú eres la única que puede decidir cuántos hijos vamos a tener. Yo quiero lo que tú quieras, amor mío.

El corazón de Herms dio un vuelco al oír aquellas palabras. Parecía que Draco le estaba hablando con devoción. Sin embargo, se sentía tonta al confiar en que él le estuviese hablando con sinceridad.

En el pasado no lo habría dudado ni un segundo. Él nunca le había dicho expresamente que la amaba, pero Herms lo había creído con todo su ser. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Y ella sería una estúpida si no se daba cuenta. No podía confiar en él lo suficiente como para creer que la idea de compartir con él un matrimonio de verdad fuese verdadera. No obstante, aquellos ojos que tenía frente a ella tenían el poder de hipnotizarla y no conseguía apartar la mirada a pesar de que cada palabra tierna y cada mirada de deseo pudiesen esconder detrás una horrible realidad.

—¿Y estarías dispuesto a complacerme si te dijera que quiero tener seis hijos... ? —preguntó.

—Bueno, en tal caso, me alegraría de tu deseo de maternidad, pero intentaría convencerte de que tres es el número perfecto. ¡No podría quedarme indiferente a tu lado si intentaras dar a la luz un equipo entero de fútbol! Sería demasiado para ti y no lo podría permitir. Tú eres demasiado importante para mí.

Draco le acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos, siguiendo la línea de las mejillas a la mandíbula. Herms cerró los ojos, perdida en aquel contacto. Él sabía ser tan cariñoso y al mismo tiempo tan seductor. El principal problema de querer a alguien como ella quería a Draco era que uno estaba dispuesto a creerse todo lo que le decían. Herms no podía evitar agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo para no perder la esperanza. Era consciente de que, en aquellos momentos de intimidad, estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de todo y se sentía incapaz de cambiar su actitud hacia él. Con la boca reseca y el corazón latiendo de forma acelerada, Herms pensó que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a él y hablarle por fin de su amante. No podía ser demasiado directa. Un ataque habría generado una respuesta inmediata y violenta. Tenía que adoptar un tono más indulgente, hacerse un poco la interesada y luego preguntarle en tono casual si sabía algo acerca de la imposibilidad de Pansy de tener hijos.

—Me parece que Pansy no puede tener hijos... ¿es eso verdad? —dijo estudiando su reacción.

—Sí, fue por un accidente que tuvo cuando era pequeña —le contestó él con un tono relajado, apoyando la cabeza sobre ella—. Pero no es una tragedia como podría serlo para otras mujeres, créeme. Pansy no aguanta a los niños. Tiene una verdadera aversión hacia ellos; no se puede ni siquiera acercar. No tiene instinto maternal y pienso que, en realidad, su esterilidad es lo mejor para ella. Los niños necesitan amor y ella no sería capaz de proporcionarles lo que necesitan.

Herms sintió que Draco estaba profundamente convencido de lo que le acababa de contar. Tenía una idea muy clara de lo que los niños podían necesitar porque él mismo había tenido una vida con muy poco amor y cariño después de la muerte de sus padres.

A Herms se le secó aún más la boca mientras el corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Draco estaba muy contento de convertirse en padre. Parecía claro que no quería dejar a sus hijos en mano de una persona que no fuese capaz de mostrar suficiente amor o cariño hacia ellos. Ella no podía parar de dar vueltas a lo que le decía su corazón mientras miraba los fantásticos ojos dorados que tenía enfrente. Draco le tomo la cara entre sus manos.

Si Herms le daba los hijos que ambos deseaban y si su matrimonio todavía era importante para él, eso implicaba que ella era también importante para Draco. Era una cuestión de lógica. ¿Pansy? Bueno, Herms no podía imaginarse soportando la presencia de la otra mujer en la casa familiar.

No podía olvidar que él amaba a Pansy. Lo había escuchado mientras Draco lo había dicho por teléfono. Y además, según Amanda, todo el mundo se había imaginado que, en un momento dado, los dos contraerían matrimonio. Todo eso había pasado mucho antes que ella entrase en la escena. ¿Podía vivir con él y darle hijos sabiendo que estaba todavía enamorado de la otra? Sí, podría hacerlo si trataba de reconquistar su amor. Como madre de sus hijos, podría hacerle olvidar a aquella mujer, pensó Herms con una determinación inesperada. Sintiéndose como hipnotizada por la calidez de sus ojos, Herms sintió una nueva oleada de deseo apoderándose de su cuerpo.

—¿Vamos a irnos o prefieres quedarte aquí y hacer otra vez el amor? —le preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Herms lo atrajo hacia sí. No podía reprimir el deseo que sentía por él ni su necesidad de amarlo. A veces se sentía tonta, pero en la última semana había aprendido que no podía negar sus propias emociones.

—Me he olvidado de preguntarte si tu madre estaba tan contenta como yo cuando le dijiste que te habías quedado embarazada.

Herms se paró a reflexionar mientras comía un trocito más del sabroso cordero que Xanthe les había preparado aquella noche. La terraza estaba iluminada con faroles y, en el medio de la mesa, alguien había puesto una vela que proyectaba un brillo cálido sobre los platos de ensalada y la deliciosa tarta de almendras. Mientras alcanzaba el vaso de agua helada, Herms se detuvo para contemplar la silueta de él. Llevaba una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros estrechos y el pelo despeinado. La barba de dos días le ensombrecía la mandíbula. Siempre que habían estado en Atenas, Draco se había arreglado mucho. Solía llevar trajes de diseño, camisas estupendas y sabía cómo lograr una apariencia imponente. Pero allí, en la isla, aunque estuviera tan guapo como siempre, parecía más cálido y accesible. Casi le resultaba fácil hablar con él.

—Le he comentado algo, aunque casi se me pasa —confesó mientras dejaba el tenedor encima de la mesa y se ponía a escuchar el ruido del mar—. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo escuchando lo que tenía contarme acerca de la granja. Les has comprado la granja entera y la has puesto a su nombre. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —le preguntó amablemente.

Herms se sentía tan relajada y en paz como no había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Creía que ya lo sabías. Pensé que tus padres te lo habrían dicho —dijo Draco tumbándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla. Herms vio por primera vez una señal de desconcierto en su cara mientras se incorporaba otra vez—. No, no es verdad. He dejado que pensases que la seguridad de tus padres dependía de tu decisión de volver conmigo. Pero la verdad es que yo los habría ayudado a pesar de todo porque me gustan. Sé que la gente de negocios no tiene ningún remordimiento por quitarle todo a personas honestas e indefensas como tus padres —admitió él mientras la luz de la vela hacía brillar su pelo negro como el azabache.

Herms estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Detrás de su aspecto severo y práctico de hombre de negocios, Draco tenía un corazón generoso propio del hombre honesto que, con el tiempo, aprendería a amarla y a anteponer su familia. Estaba convencida de que al final se olvidaría completamente de Pansy. O por lo menos eso era lo que ella iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que tener paciencia porque su amor merecía la pena.

—Lo que he hecho ha sido horrible. Te he amenazado y he creído que ésa era la única forma para que volvieses conmigo. Fue algo despreciable. No tenía que haberlo hecho...

Draco volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla intentando parecer un poco más relajado que como en realidad se sentía. Estaba tratando de reconquistar su habitual autocontrol antes de proseguir con sus revelaciones.

—Así que ya no hay ninguna amenaza verdadera. Y nunca existió en realidad. Eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones acerca de nuestra unión. Querías separarte de mí y si todavía tienes motivos para hacerlo... —le dijo con cierta calma aunque los movimientos bruscos de sus manos revelaban su tensión interior—. No quiero escuchar las razones por las que me pediste el divorcio, pero quiero que sepas que puedes hacer lo que pienses que es mejor para ti y para todos. De todas formas, te ruego que te quedes aquí en Grecia para que pueda ver a mi hijo a menudo cuando haya nacido.

Se hizo un silencio denso. Herms tenía una mirada tierna, comprensiva pero de asombro a la vez. Aquel hombre tenía que haber deseado sinceramente su regreso a la vida conyugal si había estado dispuesto a hacer lo que él mismo había definido como despreciable.

Además, había tenido la valentía de reconocerlo abiertamente y le había revelado que las amenazas no tenían fundamento alguno. A Herms le parecía aún más valioso el hecho de que, por primera vez, Draco le hubiese mostrado el corazón tierno que escondía bajo su dura coraza. Por fin empezaba a comprender la situación que estaba viviendo y se sintió segura de que todo lo que había pasado no estaba relacionado ni con el hecho de que estuviese embarazada ni con el deseo de quitarle el bebé que iba a nacer.

Acababa de dejarla embarazada de su primer hijo y ya hablaba de tener otros con ella. De repente, Herms se sintió como si albergara una fuente de felicidad en su interior. Podrían disfrutar de un futuro maravilloso.

Quizás justo antes de que Herms le hubiera pedido el divorcio y se hubiera ido a Inglaterra con sus padres, Draco ya hubiera empezado a olvidarse de ^Pansy y hubiera estado comenzando a enamorarse de ella. Esa era la única explicación razonable por las mentiras que le había dicho acerca de la casa de sus padres y de su precaria situación. Sólo aquélla podía ser la razón por la que Draco había mentido.

—¿ Herms?

Su voz sonaba inexpresiva, pero Herms, que estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor, advirtió una nota de ansiedad. Se había quedado callada durante demasiado tiempo, sin darle ninguna pista de lo que sentía. Y él no tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantar una espera tan larga. Le agarró de la mano y los dedos de él se aferraron fuertemente alrededor de los suyos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Los niños necesitan el amor de la madre y del padre. Así que vamos a seguir juntos —le dijo con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

Hubiese sido un error seguir el impulso de lanzarse encima de él y decirle que lo quería con todo su corazón. Era demasiado pronto y seguramente él no estaba listo para escucharlo. Todavía tenía que solucionar las cosas con Pansy y, si como Herms sospechaba, habían estado juntos y habían sido amantes durante muchos años, entonces tenía muchos asuntos a los que enfrentarse. Draco debía entender que el amor que había entre Pansy y él estaba condenado a desaparecer. Tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que su esposa estaba embarazada y que no podía pensar en dejar el recién nacido en manos de su amante que, como él mismo acababa de reconocer, no tenía ningún instinto maternal.

Mientras jugueteaba con la copa que tenía en la mano, Herms pensó que la única explicación posible para que él hubiese maquinado un plan tan horrible era que su capacidad de juicio estuviera comprometida por un loco deseo hacia Pansy.

Para que su matrimonio prosperara, Herms tendría que solucionar el tema de la relación con la otra mujer. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos, la idea de ser plato de segunda mesa la ponía furiosa. De repente, Herms se dio cuenta del silencio de Draco, de su mirada intensa y de la tensión de su rostro. Estaba esperando algo más, la garantía de que ella no iba a volver a dejarle. Tenía que decirle que estaba contenta de quedarse y de ser la madre de sus hijos. Necesitaba encontrar rápidamente una manera para distender aquella atmósfera cargada de promesas.

—Bueno, aparte de que me agrade la idea de tener hijos contigo, hay que reconocer que el sexo es fabuloso —dijo con un tono más provocador, acariciándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a rozar la boca sensual.

Por dentro Herms sintió que se le encogía el corazón por su propia frivolidad pero, a pesar de eso, intentó dirigirse a él con su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Por qué nos vamos a privar de tal placer?


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

EN Atenas el calor del verano era todavía abrasador. No tenía sentido pensar en lo estupendo que hubiese sido quedarse con Herms en la isla desierta. Además no podía esconder la cabeza debajo de la arena y olvidarse de sus obligaciones. Sin embargo, tampoco conseguía librarse de aquella sensación desagradable que presagiaba que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar. Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación de su tía Bellatrix y luchó para recuperar el autocontrol y olvidarse de la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de él. Su tía había vuelto hacía unos tres días y se había mostrado cada vez más insistente con preguntas acerca de Pansy.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Pensé que iba a venir a darme la bienvenida a casa —se quejó Bellatrix—. O no contesta a mis llamadas, o tiene el móvil apagado. Me parece muy raro. Si sus padres saben algo de ella, está claro que no me lo quieren decir. No sé que están intentando ocultar. Tú debes de saber algo. Sé lo unidos que estáis, ¡a pesar del hecho que tú te hayas casado esa mujer que sólo quiere tu dinero!

Si hubiese sido un hombre quien hubiera pronunciado aquellas ofensivas frases, seguramente Draco hubiese empezado una pelea que habría acabado con uno de los dos contra una pared.

—Si te vuelvo a escuchar más comentarios contra mi esposa o descubro que le has hablado de forma desagradable, entonces, a pesar de mi obligación hacia ti por haberme cuidado, te tendré que pedir que te vayas de mi casa.

Luego, Draco hizo un esfuerzo enorme para relajar los hombros y calmarse mientras intentaba encontrar a Herms, suponiendo que se había escondido en algún rincón fresco de la casa. No la encontró en ningún sitio y se fue a preguntar al ama de llaves si tenía idea de dónde se había metido su esposa.

Aunque no se lo hubiera confesado a nadie, cada vez que tenía que dejarla sola por una o dos horas se sentía muy mal y no conseguía borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de aquel día en que se había ido y cuando había regresado a casa Herms se había fugado.

Por la mañana, había tenido que ir a una reunión de negocios y había salido de casa muy temprano. A la vuelta, la tía Bellatrix lo había entretenido más de la cuenta y lo había puesto furioso.

Draco no era idiota y se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor de Herms desde que Bellatrix había regresado de su viaje. Herms parecía más intranquila, como si tuviese alguna preocupación. Cuando estaban comiendo todos juntos, Herms se aislaba aún más. Era como si estuviera intentando ser invisible. Además, aquel cambio de humor evocaba el recuerdo de su actitud reservada e introspectiva previa a la petición de divorcio.

Draco no era un genio ni un adivino, pero estaba seguro de que aquellos cambios habían sido el resultado de algún comentario desagradable de Bellatrix. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la situación cara a cara. Nadie podía ofender su esposa y quedarse tranquilo.

Gracias a su ama de llaves, una mujer robusta que había trabajado para él durante mucho tiempo, descubrió que kyria Malfoy, su esposa, estaba en el jardín. Se sintió mejor, especialmente porque, cada vez que no estaba con ella, un miedo irracional a que Herms rompiese su promesa de quedarse a su lado se apoderaba de él.

Él, que no había tenido nunca miedo y siempre había pensado que podía dominar y enfrentarse a cualquier situación, por fin había descubierto su talón de Aquiles.

Herms estaba tendida sobre una tumbona. Medio dormida, sostenía una carpeta en la mano. Por un momento Draco se quedó de pie allí contemplándola. Llevaba un vestido ligero de color crema. Tenía un bronceado delicioso y el vestido de tirantes dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombros perfectamente esculpidos. El tejido ligero le cubría las piernas y el busto. El embarazo no era aún visible, así que Draco aprovechaba todos los momentos en que la desnudaba para apreciarlo.

Bruscamente se calmó y pensó que había otras cosas en las que pensar, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. Se le acercó. Ella advirtió su presencia y, abriendo los ojos, le sonrió radiante.

—¡Has vuelto, por fin! Tengo que enseñarte una cosa...

Herms se incorporó, puso las piernas a un lado y lo invitó a sentarse con ella en la tumbona. Sus ojos rebosaban alegría.

—Mira. Ha llegado esta mañana —dijo abriendo la carpeta que tenía en la mano.

Puso todos los papeles que estaban dentro de la carpeta encima de la tumbona y le enseñó los diseños que Draco había encargado para la habitación del bebé. Había encargado a un equipo de diseñadores, que había elegido con mucho cuidado, que presentaran varios proyectos.

—Son perfectos. Me gusta muchísimo la gama de colores que han elegido: el amarillo limón, el verde y también este blanco. Me parecen estupendos para la habitación tanto de un niño como de una niña. ¿Has visto el caballito de madera? Es precioso. ¿Por qué no les damos el visto bueno para que empiecen a trabajar cuanto antes?

—De acuerdo.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por su buen humor especialmente después de los últimos días de tristeza y melancolía. Draco recogió todos los bocetos y los puso otra vez en la carpeta.

— Herms, vamos a mirarlos juntos luego. Ahora quiero hablar contigo de mi tía Bellatrix —dijo tomando sus manos y mirándola intensamente en los ojos—. ¿Ha hecho algo que te haya molestado o herido? Algo ha pasado desde que ella ha vuelto porque ya no eres la misma. Pareces triste. Sé, por experiencia, que tiene una lengua viperina cuando quiere. Pero te prometo que, si te ha dicho o hecho algo desagradable, le pediré que se vaya.

El cuerpo de Herms reaccionó ante aquellas palabras poniéndose rígido. Ella intentó evitar su mirada. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad? Aquella mañana, Herms había estado desayunando sola cuando Bellatrix había llegado y la tranquilidad había desaparecido. Herms recordaba perfectamente sus comentarios brutales. Sólo la serenidad del jardín y la excitación ante los preciosos bocetos para el cuarto del bebé le habían permitido relegar a un segundo plano aquellos insultos.

—Así que te has quedado embarazada, ¿verdad? Estarás contenta ahora que has conseguido reafirmar tu posición de esposa de un hombre rico. Pero no te hagas demasiados planes para el futuro... Conozco a mi sobrino más que tú y sé que no duraréis mucho. Cuando se le pase...

Aquellas habían sido las duras palabras de Bellatrix y Herms no sabía cómo compartirlas con su marido. ¿Cómo podía decirle que su tía la odiaba hasta el punto de no perder ocasión para soltarle aquel tipo de comentarios? ¿Cómo hubiese podido confesarle que Bellatrix la odiaba tanto?

Herms no podía permitir que su experiencia desagradable con la tía destruyera la relación con su sobrino. Y ¿cómo se sentiría Bellatrix si su sobrino la echara de la casa donde había vivido casi toda su vida? A pesar de que prefería que se fuera, no podía hacerle eso.

Herms se dio cuenta de que llevaba callada mucho tiempo y sintió los dedos Draco apretando los suyos. Lo miró a los ojos e intentó hablar sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No puedes echar a tu tía a pesar de todo lo que haya dicho o hecho. Acabarías con ella y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad? Parece que no le gusto mucho. Eso es todo —dijo encogiéndose se hombros como si el tema no tuviese la más mínima importancia—. Y si lo piensas bien, se puede entender su reacción. Pienso que ella habría querido que te casaras con Pansy y, ahora que estás casado conmigo, no está feliz. Tenemos que tener paciencia y al final tendrá que aceptarlo.

Aquello era lo único que podía decir para justificar a Bellatrix y, si a Draco le estaba causando dolor acordarse de su relación con Pansy y de cómo le hubiese gustado casarse con ella, Herms lo sentía mucho. No había podido evitarlo.

Después de aquellas palabras, Draco se dio por vencido. Pansy siempre había sido el ojito derecho de Bellatrix, quien había querido que se casase con él. Probablemente considerara a Herms una usurpadora.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? —le preguntó sospechoso—. ¿Acaso te ha dicho que no eres bienvenida aquí en esta casa?

—No.

Era horrible tener que mentirle. Pero Herms sabía que Draco no hubiera soportado la verdad. ¿Y qué hubiese conseguido diciéndole lo que había pasado desde que había aterrizado allí? Sólo se hubiese librado de los comentarios viperinos de Bellatrix y nada más. Verla irse y sentirse responsable de ello, habría sido un peso demasiado grande para su conciencia. Era un precio demasiado alto para ella. Lo que tenía que hacer era enfrentarse a la anciana y no permitirle que la humillara.

—Puede ser que tu tía no sea capaz de asumir que hay gente nueva en su familia —le dijo con un tono tranquilizador—. Pero después del nacimiento del niño todo irá a mejor, ¡ya verás!

—¿Estás segura? —Draco había notado cómo una vez más Herms intentaba apartar la mirada.

Herms asintió con la cabeza, pero él siguió teniendo las mismas dudas.

Una de las cosas que más le había gustado de Herms había sido su transparencia. Ella no sabía ocultar sus verdaderas emociones ni lo que en realidad pensaba. Estaba seguro de que estaba intentando ocultarle algo. Pero no era una empresa fácil descubrir lo que era. A lo mejor utilizando todo su encanto y su paciencia lo lograra. Pero en aquel momento su paciencia se había agotado.

—Tenemos que ir a comer. Lleva la carpeta para que podamos ver juntos todos los bocetos.

Sintiéndose deprimida, Herms recogió la carpeta y lo siguió. Draco no parecía para nada convencido de lo que ella le había contado y había utilizado un tono apagado. Se estaba alejando de ella. ¿Se habría acordado de la amada que había perdido? Herms se dijo que, a partir de aquel momento y para siempre, tendría que vivir sabiendo que era plato de segunda mesa. Y debía hacerse a la idea por el bien de su matrimonio y de su futuro hijo. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar con fe que él la amase algún día.

Herms se despertó asustada en la cama. Estaba desnuda bajo la sábana de algodón. La casa siempre estaba silenciosa al atardecer. Seguramente Draco estuviera todavía en su estudio intentando solucionar un problema de trabajo. Se había ido al estudio después de comer mientras ella, que se encontraba muy cansada, se había ido a echarse en la cama.

Había estado durmiendo toda la tarde. El sueño podía ser una de las miles maneras de escaparse o de no enfrentarse a la realidad. Herms se acordó de cómo había deseado dejar la mesa mientras habían comido. Había querido escaparse de aquella atmósfera tan tensa. Draco había estado pensativo todo el tiempo, como perdido en sus pensamientos, y su tía había sido muy dura cuando Herms había intentado hacer un acercamiento.

—Estos son los bocetos para la habitación del niño, por si quiere echarles un vistazo —le había dicho con una sonrisa, pasándole la carpeta de los diseñadores—. ¿Le gustan? Nos complacería mucho saber su opinión.

—No se lee a la hora de comer —había contestado Bellatrix ignorando la carpeta y la sonrisa trémula de Herms —. Además mi opinión es absolutamente innecesaria. Mi sobrino nunca contrataría los servicios de un diseñador mediocre que no estuviese a la altura de satisfacer su refinado gusto.

Después de aquella contestación, Herms los había dejado solos y se había ido a descansar a su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y notó un dolor extraño a la altura de las lumbares. Lo ignoró y se fue al baño para darse una ducha caliente. Quería ponerse uno de los vestidos que Draco le había regalado cuando había llegado a Atenas por primera vez. Quería que los ojos grises de él brillaran al verla. Quería hacerle cambiar de humor para que estuviera menos huraño.

Hacía poco tiempo que había descubierto que a él le gustaba charlar con ella. ¿Sería Pansy también muy habladora? Seguro que siempre habrían hablado de su relación y del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero ya no podía haber nada entre ellos porque Draco había elegido quedarse con ella e intentar construir una nueva familia. Probablemente fuera el honor lo que le impidiese seguir adelante con su plan original.

Otro elemento que seguramente habría determinado el cambio en la postura de él debía de haber sido el hecho de que el sexo entre los dos fuera tan fantástico. ¡Pero Draco no podía haberle reconocido eso a Pansy! Furiosa consigo misma por su habilidad para pensar en todas aquellas cosas desagradables, Herms abrió la puerta del armario y tomó la primera prenda que encontró. Un vestido de seda del mismo color de sus ojos.

¿Podría ser que Draco hubiese empezado a quererla un poco? ¿O al menos a sentir cariño por ella? Eso era lo que parecía. Era como si él quisiese participar completamente activamente en la reconciliación. Como si estuviese dispuesto a poner en primer plano su felicidad y la de su mujer y quisiera olvidarse de Pansy y de su amor por ella.

Cuando habían hablado y Herms había mencionado a Pansy, él se había encerrado en un silencio inusual. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Sólo habían pasado unos días y él había tomado la decisión más sensata, así que podía entenderlo y sentirse aún más enamorada de él.

Herms se cepilló el pelo después de la ducha hasta que su melena rizada estuvo lista. Se maquilló un poco y se fue a buscar a Draco. Pero parecía que se hubiese ido. No conseguía encontrarlo en ningún sitio. La atmósfera de la casa silenciosa parecía tensa, como si estuviese a punto de pasar algo horrible.

Herms se sintió incomoda. Estaba sudando y el dolor de la parte baja de su espalda era cada vez más agudo. Había dormido en una posición rara y quizás algún músculo se hubiera resentido. Cuando Draco apareciera, le sugeriría ir a cenar a un restaurante para estar solos, lejos de la mujer que cada día la hacía sentir más fuera de lugar.

Escaparse de los problemas no era su estilo. O por lo menos no lo había sido en pasado. Las revelaciones de Pansy, la manera en que Bellatrix no había perdido ocasión de decirle que no se merecía el amor de su sobrino Draco, todo aquello la había hecho más débil.

«¡Ya está bien!», pensó ignorando un pinchazo en la pelvis. Herms se dirigió a las habitaciones de Bellatrix. Tenía que hablar directamente con ella y decirle que no podía tolerar más su hostilidad y que tenían que ser amigas.

De antemano sabía que Bellatrix no podía llegar a ser su amiga, pero lo menos que debía exigir era un comportamiento amable y respetuoso. Herms sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que no podía mantener su paso habitual. Vio a Draco por la ventana mientras se acercaba a la casa. Había ido a pasear, le gustaba mucho y lo hacía a diario. Con un esfuerzo final, Herms intentó llegar a las dependencias de Bellatrix antes de que él entrara por la puerta principal. Prefería hablar con la tía a solas, para no crear tensión. En aquel momento, sonó el teléfono que estaba encima de una mesita en el vestíbulo y Herms decidió contestar. Iba a tener muchas más ocasiones para hablar directamente y en privado con Bellatrix. Alcanzó el auricular y dijo su nombre.

—Ah, eres tú. Necesito hablar con Draco. ¡Búscalo!

¡Pansy! Estaba histérica. El corazón de Herms empezó a latir más rápidamente y se le cortó el aliento.

—Puedo darle el mensaje —dijo con la voz rota por la emoción.

¿Acaso Draco había decidido acabar con su matrimonio? ¿Por qué Pansy parecía tan alterada? Una serie de insultos le llegaron desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—He hablado a Bellatrix esta tarde. Me ha dicho que estás embarazada. Así que no te hagas la simpática, ¿de acuerdo? Después del nacimiento de tu hijo, se acabará tu matrimonio. Tendrás que marcharte. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Herms se quedó sin palabras y pálida. ¿Acaso Draco estaba todavía anteponiendo su amor por Pansy a la familia y a su hijo? No podía ser verdad. No se lo hubiese permitido.

Herms se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba a su lado y de que la miraba frunciendo el ceño. Le pasó el auricular y se apoyó en la pared mientras intentaba recuperarse de las náuseas que sentía.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en Atenas? —le preguntó con tono seco y luego se quedó en silencio escuchando—. Estaré allí en quince minutos. No hagas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que me lo prometas.

Herms no sabía qué pensar. Sólo tenía que aceptar lo que acababa de oír. Pansy lo había llamado y una vez más él estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo para irse con ella. Aquella reacción la dejó en estado de shock. El dolor de la zona pélvica seguía aumentando y, en aquel momento, Herms horrorizada, fue consciente de que podía estar a punto de perder su precioso bebé. ¡No podía ser! Abrió la boca para compartir su ansiedad con él, pero Draco le habló primero.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme. No me esperes para cenar.

No podía irse, pensó Herms. ¡Lo necesitaba! Pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y, en dos zancadas, se acercó a la puerta principal para salir.

—No te vayas... ¡Te necesito! —le pidió.

El pánico se estaba apoderando de ella. No quería que se fuese. Tenía que estar allí con ella. Lo necesitaba.

Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró, pero parecía no verla. No podía esperar, tenía que irse ya.

—Tengo que irme. Pansy me necesita. Amenaza con... te lo contaré todo en otro momento, te lo prometo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo. Lo siento.

Cuando Pansy lo llamaba, Draco ya no tenía tiempo para su esposa.

—Si te vas ahora, te dejaré y acabaré con nuestro matrimonio —dijo sintiéndose lúcida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lo haría, a pesar del hecho de que le temblaban las rodillas y de que se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Cuando había sentido que su matrimonio se merecía una segunda oportunidad, Herms había luchado y había estado dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de ser plato de segunda mesa el resto de sus días.

—No acepto ultimátums. Tienes que entenderlo. He dado mi palabra y no puedo echarme atrás.

Su tono de voz la hizo temblar mientras él estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

—Si eres capaz de amenazarme de forma tan infantil, entonces es que no merece la pena seguir juntos, ¿no te parece? Piénsalo y hablamos luego.

Herms sintió que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Vio a Draco que se alejaba de ella y luego... nada más.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Draco salió de la consulta del ginecólogo después de haber mantenido una conversación con el médico. Le había garantizado que el estado de salud de Herms estaba mejorando poco a poco. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación privada en la que su esposa llevaba dos días. ¿Acaso Herms lo odiaba? ¿Estaría allí, tumbada a en la cama, preocupada por su hijo y rabiosa por no haberlo tenido a su lado en aquellos momentos difíciles? ¿Querría abandonarlo en cuanto saliera del hospital?

No entendía lo que había sucedido. Hasta el ultimátum, todo había ido bien entre los dos. O por lo menos, él había pensado que por fin habían superado la crisis. Draco apretó la mandíbula. Aquel secreto que ella había guardado tan celosamente y que la había hecho escaparse la primera vez era la clave para entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Él se había negado rotundamente a escuchar aquella razón secreta. No había querido oír nada de eso y testarudamente había preferido eludir algo que podría haber sido motivo de conflicto y malestar entre ellos, especialmente después de haber decidido dar una nueva oportunidad a su matrimonio.

Seguro que sus motivos para fugarse habían sido, por un lado, el deseo de reconquistar su libertad y, por otro, quitarle una buena parte de su riqueza. Un escenario que su tía le había descrito más de una vez y que él había tenido que aceptar, incapaz de encontrar otra explicación razonable. No había querido saber la verdad porque odiaba la idea de estar locamente enamorado de una mujer que simplemente lo consideraba un buen partido. Había escondido la cabeza bajo la arena. Todo había pasado por su culpa, se dijo Draco. Y Herms lo estaba amenazando una vez más con la idea del divorcio. Tenía que forzarla a que le dijera la verdad.

Por lo menos no había perdido el niño. Y el médico había dicho que, con un poco de descanso y de tranquilidad en las semanas siguientes, no iba a tener ningún otro problema a lo largo del embarazo. Draco haría todo lo que estuviese en su poder para asegurarse de que no le pasase nada ni a ella ni al niño.

Con una sonrisa forzada, Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo y maldijo a Pansy y sus problemas por haber generado aquel desastre. Problemas que ella le había echado encima. Pansy había aceptado ponerse en manos de un especialista sólo después de que Draco le hubiera prometido no decírselo a nadie.

Había sido Eleni, una chica joven que trabajaba en la casa, quien había encontrado a Herms en el suelo desmayada dos días atrás y se había ido corriendo a avisar al ama de llaves, que había llamado a una ambulancia. Herms se había quedado sola en el hospital dos días esperando los resultados de los análisis para ver si el niño estaba bien. Dos largos días en los que su tía bellatrix no le había hablado para decirle lo que había pasado. Dos días en los que él se había quedado con Pansy intentando convencerla de que merecía la pena estar vivo y que por fin tenía que confesarle a sus padres que el problema el alcohol que había tenido se estaba resolviendo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Si hubiese sabido lo que había pasado, habría dejado a Pansy sola para que se enfrentase a sus problemas. Pero en aquel momento no había intuido que lo que le había parecido ser una simple pataleta de Herms, en realidad había sido algo mucho más serio. No había sido el resultado de sus celos injustificados hacia Pansy. Maldiciendo su propia estupidez, tomó aire e intentó relajarse mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su esposa.

Apoyada encima de las almohadas, Herms sintió otra puñalada al concentrarse en la revista que una de las enfermeras le había dejado para leer. Se sentía todavía un poco mareada por el sedante que le habían dado el día anterior para relajarse y la revista en griego no le parecía muy interesante. No podía imaginarse, con sus curvas, enfundada en uno de aquellos trajes tan estrechos que sólo las modelos o mujeres como Pansy podían ponerse. Estaban tan flacas que parecían esqueletos. A pesar de su intención de no llorar, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Draco no la había llamado ni había intentado acercarse a verla. Seguro que había pasado los últimos dos días con Pansy y que había estado demasiado ocupado como para pensar en ella. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse más de su amante que de su hijo? Sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una esquina de la sábana de algodón.

«Qué ingenua he sido», pensó antes de jurar que no iba volver a pensar ni en él ni en su amante. Tenía que concentrarse en cosas positivas. Se puso la mano encima del vientre, acariciándolo. Su hijo estaba bien y no tenía que preocuparse por nada más. Y menos aún por su marido y su obsesión por una mujer tan flaca que parecía un palo. En cuanto saliera del hospital, volvería a Inglaterra para estar con sus padres hasta el nacimiento. Nunca más aceptaría seguir viviendo cerca de él para que pudiese ver al niño a menudo. Herms no podía permitirse verlo y reabrir unas heridas profundas que todavía seguían sangrando. Cuando Draco se había ido para estar con su amante, a pesar de que ella le había pedido que se quedara, había perdido todos sus derechos. Y si decidía llevarla a juicio, Herms lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que no le quitaran la custodia de su hijo.

«¡Cálmate!», pensó. No podía permitirse perder el control. Tenía que mantenerse lúcida. Apoyándose aún más en las almohadas, intentó visualizar situaciones felices como olas en la playa o praderas cubiertas de flores que se movían por la brisa primaveral. Pero la única imagen que en realidad invadía su mente era el rostro de Draco. Abrió los ojos al oír que la puerta se estaba abriendo esperando ver a la enfermera. Cuando reconoció a la persona que acababa de entrar en la habitación, abrió aún más los ojos. No se lo podía creer. Si hubiese tenido algo entre las manos, seguro que se lo habría tirado a la cara.

—¡Vete! —fue lo único que pudo decirle.

Draco había tenido que reprimir su deseo de acercarse a la cama para tomarla entre sus brazos. Lo único que quería era abrazarla y tenerla cerca de él para siempre. Herms tenía razones para estar enfadada con él. Pero no podía permitir que se alterara más de lo necesario, necesitaba descansar y recuperarse. Tenía ojeras y un aspecto más delicado de lo normal. Draco cerró las manos en un puño.

—Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo —le dijo con voz decidida—. Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado hace media hora cuando por fin Bellatrix se ha molestado en hablarme. Ya le he dicho que tiene que buscar otra casa para antes de finales de mes. ¡Incluso hoy sería un día perfecto para que se fuera!

Herms agarró con las manos los bordes de la sábana. Luego, lo miró con firme determinación.

—No será necesario. Ya no tengo ninguna razón para mentirte. Tu tía me odia y me ha despreciado desde la primera vez que me vio. Pero no voy a vivir aquí. Nuestro matrimonio se ha acabado, ¿recuerdas?

«No mientras me quede un aliento de vida», pensó Draco. Pero no le podía decir nada en aquel momento. Herms necesitaba estar lo más tranquila posible y reponerse. En las dos o tres semanas siguientes, todo tenía que ser muy suave para ella, no podía permitir que se alterara emocionalmente por discusiones o desacuerdos entre ellos.

—Bueno... de todas formas quiero que vuelvas a casa conmigo para estar un poco tranquila por tu propio bien y el bienestar de bebé. Sólo hasta que recuperes las fuerzas y estamos seguros de que no va a haber ningún otro problema —dijo Draco con cara inexpresiva.

Mientras Herms estuviese en casa bien atendida y mimada por él, Draco podría hacer algo para acabar con el desastre en el que se había vuelto a trasformar su relación de pareja.

—He hablado con el médico y parece estar seguro que todo va a salir bien si te relajas durante unas cuantas semanas a partir de ahora. Y pienso ocuparme personalmente de ello. Te vas a quedar conmigo a partir de esta noche y yo te voy a cuidar, ya verás. Te recogeré a las seis.

Luego se dio la vuelta sintiéndose orgulloso por la manera en la que había sabido manejar la situación evitando que Herms se negara a colaborar. Había sido capaz de convencerla sin que ella volviese a repetir que su relación se había acabado y que no había nada que hacer. Pero tuvo que admitir que no sentía ninguna felicidad por aquel logro y no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirarla otra vez.

—No tenía idea de que corrías el riesgo de tener un aborto. De haberlo sabido, le habría dicho a Pansy que resolviera sola sus problemas. ¡No te habría dejado sola ni un segundo!

Herms había estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por el bien de su hijo. No había sido por su propio bien porque estar al lado de su marido y verlo todos los días le generaba un sufrimiento horrible. Pero no había podido volver a Inglaterra nada más salir del hospital, habría sido un acto irresponsable dado su estado de salud.

¿No le había dicho el ginecólogo que lo que necesitaba más que nunca era tranquilidad y reposo absoluto? Los días que había estado en el hospital, había podido descansar muy bien, pero... ¿tranquilidad? En las últimas dos semanas lo había intentado todo para estar un poco serena. Y Draco también parecía estar haciendo todo lo necesario para cuidarla y proporcionarle un ambiente relajado y agradable.

Cuando Herms había llegado a casa, Draco le había comunicado que Bellatrix se había marchado a casa de los padres de Pansy mientras buscaba un apartamento en el centro. No le había dicho nada más. A partir de aquel momento, Herms no lo había visto mucho. Aparecía por la mañana a la hora del desayuno para preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Y luego lo veía otra vez a la hora de la cena cuando estaban juntos y hablaban de cosas sin importancia como asuntos de trabajo y sus empleados. Ella deseaba hablar del futuro, de lo que iba a pasar después del nacimiento del niño y acordar una fecha para su regreso a Inglaterra. Pero nunca conseguían hablar directamente de lo que para ella era más importante. Draco estaba ansioso por la salud del bebé. Todo lo que en el pasado le había dicho sobre el matrimonio, el deseo de tener otros hijos, todo había sido parte de la estrategia para que ella se quedara tranquila a su lado hasta el nacimiento del niño y, cuando éste hubiese nacido, Draco estaría dispuesto a poner en marcha su cruel plan. Pansy y el niño eran las personas más importantes para él. Ella representaba un instrumento para cumplir sus planes y era, por lo tanto, prescindible:

Draco le había dicho que no se habría ido con su amante si hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar. Pero Herms no se lo había creído. Siempre que Pansy llamara, él dejaría todo para estar a su lado. Al mismo tiempo parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tranquilizarla y no poner en riesgo la vida de su hijo. Herms no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa y preocupada a pesar de sus atenciones. Aunque lo veía muy poco, Herms podía advertir su presencia invisible en todo lo que la rodeaba. En el paquete de novelas de sus autores favoritos que había llegado desde Inglaterra hacía poco y en las flores que decoraban la suite que habían compartido.

Aquella mañana, Herms se fue a dar un paseo por los jardines de alrededor de la villa. La temperatura había bajado un poco y el ginecólogo, el día anterior, le había dicho que el embarazo iba muy bien. Podía empezar a retomar su vida. Aquella idea la hacía sentir incómoda. Le asustaba la idea de separarse de Draco. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Lo que más le había sorprendido había sido la reacción de Draco ante aquella buena noticia. Se había quedado mirando al médico con una expresión dura, como si estuviese diciéndole algo muy desagradable y casi no le había dirigido la palabra en el camino de vuelta hacia casa. Luego por la noche no había aparecido para cenar con ella. El ama de llaves le había comunicado que su marido se había tenido que quedar en el trabajo y que cenaría sola.

Herms se encogió de hombros e intentó no pensar en él mientras rodeaba la villa para volver a la terraza. Ya nada le impedía irse. Podía reservar el billete para volver a casa y empezar una nueva vida con el bebé dejándole atrás con su querida. Se echó en una tumbona del jardín y esperó, cerrando los ojos. Eleni apareció con una bandeja. Herms no tenía duda de que el personal de la casa estaba encargado de cuidar de ella y de vigilarla a la vez. Probablemente alguno de los jardineros habría comunicado al ama de llaves que Herms había vuelto a casa. Todo eso por órdenes de Draco. Estaba claro que no quería que ella desapareciera otra vez llevándose a su precioso hijo. Herms sonrió mientras oía los pasos de la criada que se ocupaba de ella

Giró la cabeza con una sonrisa y... ¡Draco! Se extrañó al verlo, ya que sólo lo solía ver en el desayuno y en la cena. Y a veces ni siquiera en esas ocasiones. Aquella aparición tan inesperada generó una ola de calor en su vientre dejándola sin aliento. Herms se incorporó apoyándose en los codos mientras la opción de aprovechar el día para descansar desaparecía rápidamente. Lo miró mientras dejaba la bandeja a su lado. Café, un plato de deliciosas galletas, un vaso con unas flores y fruta.

Herms se puso tensa. Aquélla era una ocasión perfecta para volver a hablar de su decisión de romper de una vez por todas con su matrimonio. Pero no le salía ni una palabra. Estaba confundida. Cuando Draco se sentó con ella en la tumbona, Herms apartó las piernas. No quería que la tocara, la sensación de estar perdida hubiese aumentado.

—Nuestro hijo ahora está a salvo —le dijo Draco con voz calmada—. Tenemos que hablar. Y quiero la verdad, toda la verdad. He estado un poco ciego hasta ahora, pero ha llegado el momento de descubrir por fin lo que nos ha pasado.

EL corazón de Herms dio un vuelco. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se llevó las manos al pecho para sentir aquel latido a través de la ligera camisa de organdí. ¿Por qué no contarle todo ya que se relación se había acabado para siempre? Por fin podría alejarse de él con cierta dignidad sin tener que aguantar su desprecio o su piedad. Lo que tenía que decirle quizás tuviera un efecto catártico. Si se callaba aquellos pensamientos, la iban a atormentar para siempre.

—¿ Herms? —dijo él cariñosamente—. Dime, por favor, lo que te indujo a pedirme el divorcio hace unas semanas.

Un músculo se tensó en la garganta de Herms y apartó la mirada. Él tenía que saber lo que había pasado y las razones por las que ella quería acabar con su matrimonio.

—Cuando nos reconciliamos y decidimos seguir adelante con nuestra unión, no quise que me contaras nada acerca de las razones por las que te fuiste. Me equivoqué pensando que se podía empezar desde cero. La mía era una forma de cobardía y no estoy nada contento con mis propias reacciones. Estaba desesperado. Sólo quería que te quedaras conmigo y hacerte feliz. Sólo quería volver a empezar y darnos otra oportunidad. Pero no ha sido así, ¿verdad? No hemos podido empezar de cero, prueba de eso es el hecho de que una vez más me has amenazado con dejarme. Así que ahora necesito saber lo que pasa. ¿Es mi dinero lo que quieres? —le dijo tomando una mano entre las suyas.

Herms se puso de pie y liberó su mano de la de él. No podía soportar aquel contacto físico. No quería su dinero. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? Su fortuna nunca le había interesado. Y ahora el contacto con él le había recordado la pasión que había descubierto con él. Y aquel deseo no desaparecía a pesar del hecho de que cada día se repitiera que lo odiaba y que no quería saber nada de él.

El verdadero problema era que Herms se conocía muy bien. Sabía que no podía contener tal deseo. No obstante, no se podía permitir quedarse atrapada otra vez en aquella red de seducción y amor incondicional. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Él también estaba de pie y su imponente cuerpo le dio una sensación de vértigo. Herms rodeó su vientre con los brazos tratando de protegerse y se quedó así, sorprendida por la determinación que podía leer en los ojos de él.

—Sólo unos días después de nuestra boda Pansy vino a contarme por qué te habías casado conmigo.

—¿Y ..? —le preguntó él, agarrándola por los hombros.

Draco tenía una expresión de sorpresa e incomprensión en la cara. Parecía estar tan confuso como ella.

—Bueno, me explicó que yo era una chica de anchas caderas y de familia humilde. Sin dinero. El tipo de mujer que no hubiese sabido cómo enfrentarse a ti cuando llevaras a cabo lo que querías hacer.

—Amor mio…

—¡No! —dijo ella alejándose de él mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

—¿Pansy te dijo eso? —preguntó él, agarrándola por la cintura y acercándose a ella.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó Herms con irritación viendo que él dudaba de su palabra e intentaba seguir justificando a su odiosa amante—. Y me ha contado todo. ¡Que estáis locamente enamorados, pero no te has podido casar con ella porque no puede darte el heredero que tanto necesitas! Así que ¡bingo! —añadió Herms casi chillando—. Te consigues una chica sin recursos, la dejas embarazada y, cuando el niño haya nacido, te lo llevas para vivir con la mujer a la que siempre has querido. Gracias y adiós, así, sin más. Ahora no intentes convencerme de que estás conmigo por otra razón que no sea el niño... ¿de acuerdo?

De repente Herms se quedó sin fuerzas, con la sensación de estar a punto de desmayarse. Draco la agarró aún más fuerte y le pidió que se sentara. Tenía los rasgos endurecidos, notó Herms cuando recuperó un poco las fuerzas y levantó la mirada. Se sentía débil y vacía.

—¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? —le preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado.

Estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Herms. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su olor masculino... ¡era una tortura! ¿Qué importancia tenía cuando habían tenido aquella conversación? Quizás quisiera saber todos los detalles para no tener que hablar otra vez de aquel asunto tan desagradable. ¿Por qué no aceptaba simplemente que ella había descubierto su plan? Sólo hubiese tenido que admitirlo y hubiesen podido empezar las negociaciones para la manutención del niño. Herms se pasó una mano por la frente, estaba muerta de cansancio.

—En la fiesta que organizaste para tus amigos, ¿te acuerdas? —contestó ella por fin con un tono de voz muy débil. Sólo el recuerdo de aquel encuentro con Pansy le revolvía el estómago y hablarlo con el hombre que había sido responsable de su enorme sufrimiento era aún peor.

— Herms... ¿por qué no me lo contaste? —le preguntó Draco levantándole la cara y forzándola a mirarle a los ojos.

No estaba negando lo que ella le había dicho, pensó Herms con cierta amargura. ¿Quería que lo hiciese? ¿Acaso quería que Draco hiciese lo que fuera para convencerla y poder seguir viviendo en aquel paraíso que había sido en algunos momentos su relación?

—¡Tenía que haberlo hecho! Estaba escondida en la terraza porque tus invitados me miraron toda la noche como si fuera un bicho raro que hubiese llegado a aquella gala por error. Estaba a punto de volver a buscarte para preguntarte si las palabras de Pansy eran verdad cuando me encontré con Amanda y ella me aconsejó que no te lo contara. Me comentó que Pansy era una mujer amargada y celosa. Que acabábamos de casarnos y que, si entraba allí y te preguntaba aquellas cosas horribles, te estaría poniendo en una situación muy incómoda con tus invitados y pensarías que no confiaba en ti —dijo Herms, jugueteando con el fino tejido de la falda—. En aquel momento decidí seguir su consejo y luego fue ya demasiado tarde para hablar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco en estado de shock—. Nada de lo que me cuentas es cierto. No es verdad.

Draco se sentía furioso. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era ir a buscar a Pansy para llevarla allí por la fuerza para que se arrodillara ante su querida esposa y le pidiera perdón. Lo que más le aterrorizaba era la idea de que el daño fuera irreparable. Tomó las manos de Herms entre las suyas e intentó calmarse pensando que a lo mejor no era demasiado tarde para convencerla de que confiara en él una vez más.

—¿No es verdad? —le preguntó Herms con cierta frialdad, como si el asunto no tuviera ninguna importancia.

Las manos de ella estaban sin vida en las de él. Herms no tenía suficiente energía para liberarlas.

—Tu tía no ha perdido ocasión de decirme que no era digna ni de limpiar el suelo que tú pisabas. Y junto con la forma en la que Pansy conseguía monopolizar tu atención cuando estaba aquí y tu insistencia en organizar una boda íntima y que pareciera que casi te avergonzaras de mí, todo eso me ha hecho perder la autoestima. Una cosa detrás de otra... ha sido horrible. Así que no te he contado lo que me había pasado porque no quería que vieras cómo me habías herido. No tengo una familia como la tuya ni tu dinero ni tus amigos aristócratas, pero ¡yo también tengo orgullo! Después llegó el día que bajé a desayunar contigo y estabas hablando por teléfono con Pansy. Le dijiste que la querías. Que te irías a su lado enseguida. Así que de repente, me di cuenta de todo. Ya no era sólo una idea abominable de mi cabeza... y te dejé. ¿Y cómo podía haberte contado las verdaderas razones? ¿Cómo habría podido decirte cuánto te amaba y cómo estaba sufriendo sabiendo que para ti nuestra relación no era nada más que un instrumento para lograr un heredero?

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, de que le acababa de desvelar la fuerza de su amor por él y se sintió aún más frágil.

—¡Y luego me forzaste a volver aquí gracias a una mentira! —añadió Herms intentando recuperar la compostura—. Y me contaste que querías tener más hijos conmigo. Y yo como una idiota, me lo tragué. Pensé que habías decidido acabar con tu relación con Pansy, dejar atrás tu amor por ella y estar por fin conmigo para tener una familia. Pensé que estabas empezando a quererme un poco.

—¿A quererte un poco...? —replicó Draco.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Herms —. Ya sé que he sido una idiota. Me di cuenta por la manera en la que te fuiste con Pansy cuando te rogué que te quedaras conmigo. Me dijiste que no y que no había ninguna opción de que cambiaras de idea. Y luego, después de irte con ella, no has venido a verme en dos días. Dos días... cuando más te necesitaba.

—Nunca me lo perdonaré —empezó Draco con un gemido de dolor—. Como disculpa sólo puedo decir que no sabía nada de lo que te había pasado, amor mío.

Se acercó a ella para acogerla en sus brazos y llevarla hacia sus habitaciones mientras daba instrucciones al personal de la casa para que les llevasen zumos de fruta.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, cariño —añadió Draco mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio detrás de ellos—. Y tú tienes que calmarte un poco, estas demasiado tensa.

La dejó sobre de la cama y colocó las almohadas detrás de su espalda porque pudiese estar cómoda y relajarse. Luego, con cariño, le quitó los zapatos. Herms se detuvo a mirarlo mientras él volvía a la puerta, la abría con un movimiento decidido y se quedaba allí esperando con una cierta impaciencia.

La única cosa sensata que Herms podía hacer en aquel momento era quedarse allí e intentar reordenar las ideas en aquel caos emocional que se había generado tras aquella conversación. No tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa.

Draco recogió la bandeja que el ama de llaves le había llevado y la llevó a la mesa al lado de la cama. Llenó dos copas con zumo de fruta. Sentía que se le encogía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en cómo aquella bruja había podido hacerle eso a Herms. Nada de lo que él había imaginado se parecía a las verdaderas razones por las que Herms había querido el divorcio. Ella estaba tumbada encima de la cama y parecía muda. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían llegado a la habitación. Tenía los ojos tristes, como perdidos en el vacío y la cara pálida.

—Toma un poco —le dijo pasándole la copa.

Herms parecía atontada, sus movimientos fueron lentos al beber un poco de líquido. Sentado a su lado, Draco tuvo que resistir el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Necesitaba mucha paciencia para ganarse su confianza.

—Déjame que te cuente. Me has oído decir a Pansy que la quiero. Es verdad. O por lo menos la quería. Después de lo que acabas de decirme lo único que siento es desprecio —le dijo con los labios apretados—. Cuando era un crío, Pansy fue la única niña con la que pude jugar. Empecé a verla como una hermana. La he querido como una hermana, nada más. A partir de la adolescencia empezó a necesitarme cada día más. Me he trasformado en la solución a todos sus problemas, que han sido el resultado de sus propias elecciones o de su fantasía. Tenía que haber intuido lo que iba a pasar, pero no lo hice. Su eterna posición de víctima me ha hecho convertirme en su protector. La cuidé como la hermana que nunca tuve. Pero ahora voy a romper una promesa por primera vez en mi vida porque tu felicidad es mucho más importante para mí.

Por primera vez, Draco notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de Herms y confió en que pudiese ser la manifestación de una renovada confianza en él. Lo deseaba muchísimo.

—Pansy tiene un problema con el alcohol —le dijo tomando las manos de ella en las suyas—. Cuando lo descubrí, me quedé horrorizado e intenté convencerla de que aquello no era nada bueno para ella y de que necesitaba la ayuda de un profesional. La llevé a una clínica privada aquí, en Grecia. Cuando salió de allí, me hizo prometer que no se lo iba a contar a nadie. No podía decírselo a sus padres ni a mi tía Bellatrix. Mi tía está muy unida a ella y seguramente le va a dejar gran parte de su patrimonio. La conversación telefónica que escuchaste fue muy dura para mí. Pansy había dejado la clínica para volver a Atenas y amenazaba con suicidarse con una sobredosis. Estaba llorando y me preguntó si la quería. Le dije que sí... pero como se lo diría a una hermana pequeña que está desesperada y asustada a la vez. No tenía otra opción que ir allí para convencerla de que volviera a la clínica. La puse en un taxi, me fui a trabajar y, cuando volví, ya no estabas aquí.

—Estaba en esta casa cuando regresamos de Inglaterra. Estaba todo el día pegada a ti como una lapa —le recordó Herms fríamente.

—Sí, estaba aquí —le contestó Draco reconfortado al oír aquella primera señal de interés—. Pero nadie se hubiese podido sentir más molesto que yo en aquel momento. Además, sabiendo lo mal que estaba, tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto. Tenía que tratarla con mucha delicadeza. Parece que después de tomar el taxi conmigo, volvió a Atenas y luego a casa, donde descubrió que te habías ido. Era lo que ella quería, pero yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ni conocía sus planes. Sabía que tenía que resolver la situación de otra forma, pero era demasiada responsabilidad porque ella se negaba rotundamente a hablar con sus padres. No quería estar en aquella situación, pero no tenía otra elección. Sólo deseaba ocuparme de ti y convencerte que íbamos a ser felices juntos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por los niños que te puedo dar? —le preguntó Herms mientras se levantaba.

Herms se sentía mucho más fuerte ahora y estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de aquel asunto tan complicado. Lo que él le había dicho acerca de la relación con Pansy le parecía cierto.

—¡Amor mío! Que puedas darme hijos es un milagro, un regalo de Dios. Pero te querría hasta la muerte aunque no tuviéramos ninguno —la tranquilizó él besándola en la frente. Herms tenía el ceño fruncido—. Te van a salir arrugas...

—¿Y qué pasa?

—Que voy a quererte igual. Te amo.

—Nunca habías pronunciado la palabra «amor» hasta hoy —le dijo ella con una nota de duda en la voz.

Herms no sabía si podía confiar en él y en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Porque no sabía lo que significaba amar a alguien. La relación con mis padres era fría y educada, no me acuerdo que mis padres me dijeron alguna vez que me querían. Después de que murieran, mi vida ha sido una recopilación de reglas y frías leyes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, cariño, te lo estoy diciendo ahora. Me enamoré de ti el día que te vi en el jardín de Cristos y Amanda, ¿recuerdas? Estabas allí con los pantalones cortos y la cara manchada de barro.

Estabas preciosa. Supe que me había enamorado desde en ese instante y decidí que ibas a ser mi esposa.

Sin que ella casi se diera cuenta, Draco estaba a su lado, tumbado en la cama y la estrechaba en sus poderosos brazos. Herms no podía permitirse ser de nuevo víctima de su irresistible atractivo.

—¿Me puedes jurar, por nuestro hijo, que nada de lo que me dijo Pansy es verdad? —le preguntó decidida.

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca, como si estuviera pidiéndole que jurara que la tierra no era redonda.

—Amor mío, a veces pienso que has perdido la cabeza. Piénsalo querida. Si efectivamente hubiésemos decidido llevar a cabo unos planes tan maquiavélicos contra ti, ¿por qué te los habría desvelado tan rápidamente? Si esos hubiesen sido nuestros planes, Pansy se habría quedado callada y habría esperado con paciencia el momento oportuno.

—¡Ah! —fue lo único que supo decir Herms sintiéndose bastante tonta por no haberlo deducido antes.

—A pesar de todo, no me extraña que te lo hayas creído. Entiendo que en aquel momento te sintieras bastante desorientada y los comentarios malévolos de Bellatrix seguramente no han ayudado a que reconquistaras la confianza en ti misma. No la podré perdonar jamás por lo que te ha hecho. En lo referente a Pansy, lo único que puedo pensar es que se sintió amenazada por ti. Tenía miedo de que le arrebataras mi atención. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ha tenido una actitud muy posesiva hacia mí. Quería que te fueras de mi vida y ha utilizado las mentiras más absurdas para conseguirlo. Amanda tenía razón cuando te dijo que Pansy era una mujer celosa y amargada. Pero se ha equivocado aconsejándote que no me lo contaras inmediatamente.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —lo lamentó Herms.

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó detenidamente.

—Está todo claro ahora, ¿verdad? No quiero que haya más malentendidos y secretos entre nosotros, cariño.

Herms sentía que todo su ser deseaba reconciliarse con él de una vez por todas, pero tenía todavía que preguntarle una última cosa que seguía preocupándole.

—¿Puedes contarme por qué tuviste que irte con ella el día que yo te supliqué que te quedaras a mi lado?

Herms pensó que Draco no le iba a contestar. Se había puesto rígido y aún más serio.

—Lo siento, cariño, es que no me gusta acordarme de mis errores —le dijo unos segundos después con una nota amarga en la voz—. ¿Te acuerdas de la semana en la que desaparecí antes de llevarte a la isla?

Herms asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo hubiese podido olvidarse de aquellos días en los había estado absolutamente convencida de que su marido e Pansy tenían un romance?

—No podía aguantar más —añadió con impaciencia—. Me dijiste que querías el divorcio, pero estaba decidido a hacerte cambiar de idea. Además, Pansy se había transformado en una carga permanente para mí porque se negaba con obstinación en seguir los tratamientos. En aquel momento, necesitaba toda mi energía para convencerte para que volvieras conmigo. Así que decidí que había llegado el momento de que Pansy solucionara sus problemas de una vez por todas. La apunté en un programa de una clínica en California y la acompañé allí personalmente. Pensé que de esa forma se lo pensaría dos veces antes de escaparse. Pero ¡se volvió a escapar! —exclamó con los ojos llenos de rabia—. Volvió a Atenas y reanudó las amenazas de quitarse la vida. No podía correr aquel riesgo. No podía asumir ser responsable de la muerte de una persona que siempre he considerado como una hermana pequeña. Me costó dos días convencerla de que no había arreglado sus problemas y de que sus amenazas eran una manera de pedir ayuda. Luego le expliqué que ya no podía hacerme cargo de su situación y que necesitaba hablar con sus padres. Se había puesto en contacto con Bellatrix justo al llegar a Atenas. Seguramente mi tía le contó que tú estabas embarazada y eso fuera el detonador de su última crisis. Nunca más podré acercarme a esa mujer sin sentir el deseo de estrangularla. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Su voz se había vuelto ronca y aún más sexy por la emoción.

—Ya lo he hecho —contestó Herms abrazándole—. No sabías lo que me pasaba. Cuando te pedí que te quedaras, acababa de darme cuenta de que podía tener un aborto. Estabas haciendo lo que tenías que hacer... cuidar de una persona que está muy enferma. Sabía que no tenías idea del por qué odiaba a Pansy con tal intensidad. ¿Cómo hubieses podido? Y cuando te dije que tenías que quedarte conmigo o me iría, entonces pensaste que era un ataque de celos injustificado.

El la estrechó en sus brazos y Herms le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Por fin sabían que se querían con locura.

—Intenta no ser demasiado duro con ella —añadió Herms con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. Tiene que estar muy mal. Después de nuestra boda, seguramente se habrá sentido abandonada por su protector así que decidió vengarse a su manera.

Herms sabía que probablemente Pansy había estado enamorada de Draco desde hacía muchos años y se había conformado con su protección esperando que un día aquel amor pudiese ser recíproco. Parecía un cuento triste, pero no quiso compartir con él sus pensamientos por no agobiarlo aun más.

—Eres demasiado generosa, amor mío. Cada día, cada momento, te quiero más. A veces pienso que voy a explotar de tanto amor.

Herms sintió el latido de su corazón y se emocionó. Ya tenía la seguridad de su amor y podía permitirse ser generosa. Por fin sabía que Draco no quería estar con Pansy.

—Te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ternura.

—¿Así que nuestro matrimonio está a salvo? —preguntó Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa.

—¡Más que el Banco de Inglaterra! Ahora dame un beso anda...

Draco la besó con ternura y Herms sintió como se le caían lágrimas de emoción. Se acercó a él aún más para sentir y disfrutar el calor de su cuerpo. Luego se echó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el cuerpo de él caía dulcemente al lado del suyo. Draco le quitó la camisa y volvió a hablar en un tono decidido.

—¿De verdad te molesta haber tenido una boda íntima? Si es así me ocuparé de organizar otra con el vestido de un diseñador de moda, flores y miles de invitados. ¡Sólo tienes que decirlo!

—¡Me gustó muchísimo nuestra boda! No quiero una celebración ostentosa, no me gustaría. Sólo te lo he dicho porque tu tía lo utilizó en contra mía para hacerme sentir inferior.

—Si tengo que decirte la verdad, cariño, me habría gustado más celebrar una gran ceremonia de boda con el objetivo de poder exhibirte a todo el mundo... pero tu padre es el hombre más obstinado que conozco y tú has heredado sus genes. Imagínate la situación, el padre de la novia empeñado en querer pagar los gastos como es tradición. Sabía que no tenía mucho dinero como para desperdiciarlo en organizar una boda lujosa. Entonces pensé que lo mejor sería celebrar una ceremonia íntima, aunque a mí me habría gustado otra cosa.

—¡No sólo eres guapísimo sino también sensible! Ah, Draco, ¡cómo te quiero! —dijo Herms dándole besitos en la cara—. Pero ahora para de hablar por favor y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo hace un minuto.

Y él se puso manos a la obra con gran satisfacción de Herms.

**EPILOGO**

Herms estaba paseando por el jardín de casa. Tenía las rodillas sucias y la cara sudada. Pero nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida. Estaba muy satisfecha del trabajo que había hecho en la parte de atrás del jardín y Draco había admirado y apreciado su obra de jardinería. Ella había sabido transformar aquel rincón en un oasis de lavanda y jazmín. Era el lugar más agradable de la casa para sentarse a charlar y relajarse tomando un vino juntos.

Era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Su hijo Scorpius estaba acercándosele caminando torpemente. Lo tomó en brazos y lo estrechó fuertemente. Tenía sólo dieciséis meses, pero ya se parecía muchísimo a su padre.

—Tienes que echarte la siesta ahora, cariño —le dijo después de haber dado las gracias a Eleni, que se había quedado con él mientras ella había estado trabajando en el jardín—. Papá va a llegar pronto para jugar un rato contigo.

Draco era un padre estupendo y Herms sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco al acordarse de lo que tenía que decirle. Pero iba a esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando llegaran a la isla, para decirle que iba a ser papá otra vez. Iban a ir a la isla con Scor y... ¡Sería estupendo! Perdida en sus pensamientos,

Herms levantó la mirada y vio a Draco entrar en la casa. Llevaba un traje gris y estaba más guapo que nunca.

—Esos pantalones cortos... —le dijo él con una sonrisa sexy—. La cara sucia…

La quería locamente a pesar de su aspecto desastroso. Además sabía que por la noche se iba a poner un vestido de diseño con un juego de joyería a juego y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño. Iban a ir a una fiesta de gala donde verían a todo el mundo antes de que empezara la estación más cálida del año y la gente empezase a salir de Atenas para pasar las vacaciones en lugares más acogedores. Draco la trataba como a una princesa y Herms había recuperado hasta tal punto la confianza en sí misma, que ya se sentía a gusto con todo tipo de gente.

—Voy a llevar al pequeño a la cama para la siesta —le dijo mirándola intensamente—. Mientras tanto, si quieres, puedes irte dando una ducha y yo enseguida me uniré a ti. Me da la sensación de que necesitarás que alguien te ayude a frotarte la espalda...

Herms sintió que le temblaban las rodillas al ver el deseo en los ojos de Draco y, cuando llegó a su habitación, se desnudó con rapidez mientras esperaba deseosa la llegada de su amado. Sentía que sus pezones se estaban endureciendo. Se excitó aún más cuando lo vio entrar en el baño. Se había quitado la corbata y había dejado la chaqueta tirada en la habitación. Draco estaba desabrochándose los botones de la camisa con urgencia. Su mirada estaba cargada de deseo.

—Sí, necesitas mucha ayuda...

**FIN.**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, agregar la historia en sus Favorite y ****follow, espero que les haya gustado la historia**


End file.
